


Cock Drunk Love

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Harems, Light BDSM, Mind Break, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 83,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Jaune has never really thought of himself as all that dominant before, but when Ruby asks him to let her try submission for the first time and he thrives in the role, he goes from a man who’s surrounded by gorgeous women to a man surrounded by women just waiting for him to come by and give them precisely what they needed. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

“Thanks for coming to talk to me,” Ruby said, shivering nervously as she lingered at the edge of Jaune's bed, cheeks a bit flush as she looked at him. She'd been so abrupt in asking Jaune if they could talk somewhere private that she felt a little bit embarrassed by it all, worried she was going to make what was in all honesty a bit of a boundary overstepping into something even worse in the process. But she had to. There was just no way she could hold back for so long on what she felt and what she had to say, even if it was so very guilty to admit she felt.

“Of course,” Jaune said, not even beginning to know what Ruby wanted to talk about but assuming it was something that she just needed to get off her chest to someone. Maybe something she couldn't tell her teammates; he didn't think too much about it, but he wanted to be there as a good friend so he went with it and readied himself for whatever t was. Anything for a friend, right? “Don't be afraid to get it off your chest, Ruby. I'm here to be your friend, you can trust me.”

“I'm so relieved to hear that, because what I want to do is kind of...” She bit her lip, fingers fretting with the hem of her skirt. She just had to say it. Ruby knew it. The only way she was getting it off her chest was to spit it out no matter how abrupt or insane it was, right then and there. “I want you to dominate me. Right now, on this bed.”

“That's going to be rough, but it--what?” It took Jaune a second to realize what she was talking about, nervously falling off the bed as she startled him out of focus. He really had not been ready for what Ruby said, and he found himself staring in absolute confusion at her as he tried to piece it together. “Ruby did you just--”

“I know, I know! It sounds crazy and I guess it kind of it, but I've been really curious for a long time bout what it would be like to be a sub, and when I thought about boys I could ask to help me with it the only real options I had was you.” She bit her lip, staring up at him with bright, eager eyes, hoping she could get Jaune to look past the absolute insanity of her words. "You're the only guy I would trust with something like this, and I'm sorry for putting you into this kind of position, but... Could you please help me Jaune? Can you let me try subbing?"

There was really no way for Jaune to have even been anything resembling "prepared" for that kind of offer. It was dropped on him so abruptly and so immediately that he felt himself shivering up in tension and panic in the face of Ruby's nervous excitement. She looked so eager and this was all so insane that he hadn't the slightest idea how to begin handling it. What was she saying? What was he doing? This was like nothing he'd ever felt before, and in the wake of that insanity he felt like he had only one choice that really mattered. To lean forward and kiss Ruby.

Not just kiss her. He needed to push in tightly, needed to get hot and possessive as his lips shoved against hers and he took charge of the situation. His kiss was territorial and firm, hands settling onto her body quickly as Jaune did the only thing he could really think of doing, and that was to let instinct take over. Of course he would dominate Ruby! He didn't know exactly how, didn't have the first fucking clue how he was supposed to get something like that to happen, but he knew he wanted to, and that was enough to begin pushing him forward as he started to make out with Ruby aggressively, letting his kiss speak for itself as she twisted beneath him in confused but gleeful excitement. If he could keep this up then she would be happy to submit to him utterly, insane as the idea would be.

Trusting his instincts, Jaune shoved Ruby down onto the bed, pinning her wrists against the mattress and climbing on top of her, not sure where this was going but ready now to push forward and give her all that he could, as she twisted and writhed beneath his touch, moaning loudly and eagerly through the winding excitement and heat of his touch. All of Ruby's want and excitement began to take root inside of Jaune too, infectious and powerful as he crawled up on top of her, getting into position and pushing his body down against hers, letting her feel his heat and his warmth on top of her.

For Ruby, this was exactly what she wanted, sending guilty pleasures bubbling up through her as she felt herself wind up in the throes of sudden excitement. "Make me yours," she whined into the kiss, startled by the eagerness with which Jaune moved into position and started to make very aggressive moves that proved he really did want this. "Fuck me." She couldn't believe this was happening, but it was all he wanted, and he couldn't get enough of it now.

Jaune reached up Ruby's dress, tugging down her tights and her panties as she reached for his pants. He moved with very aggressive and hard motions, while Ruby took a more fumbling and eager approach, smiling brightly as he stared her down, not with anger but with want. "Get my cock out faster, and then guide me right into your pussy. I'll fuck you right now, and I'll make you scream." This wasn't Jaune as he would have ever thought of himself; it almost sounded wrong to his ears to hear his voice so bold and cocky. But it felt like what he should have said, and with the way it made Ruby twist in want beneath him, it seemed he'd been right in his assessment, so he moved swiftly on to do exactly as he'd promised.

Ruby got Jaune's cock out, her eyes widening in delight as she found herself fishing out an absolutely massive dick, one so impressive she couldn't help but give it a few strokes as she looked up at him, marveling, "You're so big," as her breath tightened. She had decided Jaune was the man to dominate her because she wanted to have this happened with someone she knew she could trust, but now Ruby found herself thinking something different, Jaune's impressive dick leaving her wanting something more craven and physically inclined as she guided his dick right up to her waiting hole and greedily tugged him in. With one steady push, Jaune's cock sank into her waiting pussy, making Ruby squeal in excitement as she took him in, her body ashiver as his hips pushed forward and he helped guide himself forward so eagerly.

The thick cock pushed its way into Ruby's pussy without hesitation, sinking forward and drawing eager moans from both of them as Jaune began to rock back and forth, pushing more of his cock with each careful thrust into the waiting pussy. "Fuck," he groaned, his hand seizing Ruby's wrist and pushing it back against the bed again as he stared her down. "You're all mine now." His eyes were heavy with want, his body tense as he drove forward, feeling the incredible tightness and the heat of her slick pussy embracing his cock, desperate and hungry like he'd never felt before. All he could do was want as he pushed forward, shoving his way in deeper as the unflinching need to keep this going drove him mad. "And I'm going to fuck you until you're not so tight anymore."

"Own me," Ruby pleaded, her cheeks going flush as she stared up at him, biting her lip and watching as he pushed forward. "I knew you were the right man to submit to, Jaune. Please, fuck me with that huge cock and make me into the submissive lover you deserve." This was like nothing that she had ever felt before, something that made her nervous, but she felt like she had to push on, wanting it too badly for those nerves to get to her. Especially as she felt the perfect blend of comfort and desire in being pinned underneath Jaune and his delightfully huge cock. There was something just so right and exciting about it, all she really wanted in the throes of excitement, and she couldn't get enough of it. As Jaune pushed into her, Ruby began to meet his thrusts a little more boldly and eagerly, letting the pleasure swell up inside of her as she was taken so steadily.

Jaune wasn't immediately rough or harsh with Ruby. He wanted to build up to it, wanted to savour the chance to give Ruby her first domination as he took his first time actually dominating in turn. He'd never done this before, and yet instinct carried him into starting to feel like a pro, full of a special kind of excited want and hunger as he pushed onward, fucking her steadier, his lips shoving against hers some more and wanting to kiss her harder and more eagerly. It was all so natural to him, to his utter surprise, but if he could really make this work then he was going to keep it up, pushing boldly onward and fucking Ruby harder, hotter.

The feeling of the big dick rocking into her left Ruby feeling almost a little bit delirious. She wasn't ready for this kind of pleasure at all, her cheeks burning brighter and redder as he took to fucking her so eagerly, her body alight with more pleasure than she could have expected. "It feels so good!" she whined, breath tightening harder as she squirmed beneath him. He held her hands down against the bed and she knew she wasn't going to get the leverage against him to push out, but she couldn't stay still. Not as the pleasure throbbed through her aching body and she let herself succumb to the pleasure so intensely. Aching, hot lust burned through Ruby's body as Jaune fucked her, and all she really wanted was to let the pleasure consume her now, bucking back and forth as the sensations rocked her to her core, frustrated and eager as the tension built up hotter.

Nothing could stop Jaune now, and his hips built up a quicker, more feverish pace as Ruby moaned and twisted in delight beneath him. There was something different about her; she wasn't just letting him stay on top, she seemed to be losing her fucking mind to the pleasure, to the thrill of his cock fucking her. Everything about how she carried herself and how she worked through the pleasure seemed different in ways that excited Jaune more than anything, and he was eager to push on and keep up the aggression, fucking Ruby harder and hotter, his fingers pressing down tighter against her skin as he stared her down.

"Harder, please," Ruby pleaded, even if she was getting it harder than she'd ever felt before, even if she was going to spin out of control if this kept up. "Please Jaune, fuck me harder, make me yours!"

"You're already mine," Jaune growled back, but he gave her what she wanted, hips bucking forward even hotter as Ruby squealed in hot delight and ecstasy, shivers racing up her spine like electricity as she was taken so harshly and feverishly, given the treat of exactly what she wanted and craved by the guy who she didn't think could have ever been so good at dominating her. It was almost too good to be true, something so intense and desperate that Ruby was left just aching for more as he pounded her so hard and so fast, her head spinning out of control. Moans followed, rising up in needy whines as she sank deeper into the frustration and want of her impending orgasm, and all she could think to do was keep pushing forward as she raced on to give in completely to the pleasure, overwhelmed and fraying at the ends.

"I am! I'm yours, Jaune! I promise, I'm your submissive toy and you're my master, just please cum in me right now!" Ruby's voice picked up in speed and desperation, her eyes almost rolling back as her cheeks burned bright and her expression seemed slack, almost loose and empty. She was drunk on the thrill of Jaune's cock now, burning up in desperation as the excitement and the heat throbbed up through her, something primal and so intense she didn't know how to handle herself. Ruby felt no shame and no patience, just fiery want. "Ah, I love your cock!"

Those final words, squealed out with almost musical, sappy vigor were what finally pulled Jaune down. Well, that and the way that Ruby's pussy clamped down around his cock in orgasmic need. She begged him for his cum, and his cum was exactly what Ruby got, as Jaune shoved down hard, pinning her body down hard to the bed as his cock buried itself down to the hilt inside of her waiting pussy. He came hard, groaning and shivering as eruptions of hot, gooey cum flooded deep into Ruby's waiting hole, setting her alight with bursts of hot, feverish pleasure and need too intense for her to control or handle. Feverish bucking and twisting on Ruby's part was effortlessly halted by Jaune's body holding her down, and that only made the frustration even more enticing to Ruby as she stared up at him full of want and need.

Something about creampieing Ruby and giving her everything she wanted just felt so right and so invigorating to Jaune that he couldn't help but feel a swell of excitement and pride taking hold of him. Cumming in Ruby like that and feeling her submit to him and call him her master had filled his head with big, bold ideas. Ideas maybe a little dangerous and over the top, but ideas so sweetly rich and potent that he wanted them more than he could handle. "If you're really mine," he groaned, pulling out of her slick pussy, "Then I want you to clean my cock off with your mouth."

Ruby's shoulders tensed and she let out a nervous whimper as he pulled out of her. Not because of his demand, which sounded absolutely incredible to Ruby, but because she felt so empty now, his warm, gooey cum already starting to leak out of her as she lay there, panting in desperation. "Okay," she whined. "Of course. I would love to." She bit her lip, staring up at Jaune and getting ready for him to pull back and let her lick his cock all over.

But that wasn't Jaune's plan at all. Instead of being given the opportunity to crawl forward and start to lick his big cock every which way in a bout of needy cock worship to help her show her newfound affections toward him, Ruby found herself getting a cock shoved in her mouth. Jaune pulled up forward over her body and pushed a couple inches of cock into her mouth even as she lay there on the bed. She'd expected him to pass right by her on the way to settling into position, but it seemed instead Jaune was bracing to start feeding cock into her mouth, as if ready to lie down onto her face instead.

"Then start sucking," he groaned, a hand gripping her hair tightly as he began to push onward. He knew what Ruby would have expected him to do, and knew that there was fun in subverting that expectation, in pushing his cock into her mouth as she lay patiently down on the bed, taking advantage of her obedience and her comfortable position to start testing the boundaries. He knew he was going too far too quickly, but as Ruby began to obediently suck on his cock, her lips tightening around his shaft and her tongue slithering about in want and excitement, he felt so ready to go that none of it mattered. He was here to get his, and to feel out the thrill of dominating a girl, and he couldn't stop now.

Ruby had no idea how to handle it, but she moved on instinct and on the guidance of all of her wants and desires. Ruby wanted to submit, so she was ready to handle whatever Jaune did to her within reason, and trusting that he wouldn't do anything to her here that was too rough or too out there, Ruby happily began to suck on his cock, moaning as she stared at his tense core, his shirt slipping up and showing off his tense abs. The more she marveled at him and his huge cock, the more she wondered why she had only been thinking about Jaune as the friend she could trust to do right by her, and not thinking about Jaune as the stuff she'd naturally want to have dominate her, because now, as he fed more and more cock past her lips, she was so excited and full of want that she could hardly control herself.

Deeper Jaune went, his cock finding the back of her throat before long and very little resistance or tension meeting him as in her eagerness, Ruby even went that extra step of shoving forward to take him down her throat outright, a shiver bucking up her spine as throbbing thrills overtook her. Moans rose hotter and needier as Jaune pushed Ruby's head down but guided his hips down in time, keeping himself down her throat as he pushed on deeper. The sound of her gagging on his cock as he pushed his way down made him ache with need, amazed by the pleasure he felt and the tension twisting inside of him. He needed more, pushing on quicker, getting into a place where she wasn't really sucking his cock so much as she was just lying there to take it, as Jaune fucked her mouth from above and she so happily accepted it.

Faster and harder he rocked, knees settling onto the ground as his hips hammered down harsher. "You're doing so well, Ruby. A good sub knows to deepthroat her master's cock, and you're taking me down without a complaint." But not without struggle. Spit bubbled up around Ruby's lips as she choked loudly on his dick, and Jaune had to make sure he was pulling out of her throat enough to let her breathe in between bursts of thrusts. The spasm of her throat around his cock and all of the delirious noises of excitement she made as she choked on his dick were signs of panic, but of her determination too; Ruby was holding out against her body and its better instincts for the sake of pleasure, and it was paying off in the best of ways as she held herself tight and pressed on eagerly, careless and hot through the pleasure aching up from within.

Even if she was being overwhelmed with more than she knew what to do with, Ruby found herself unable to stop, moaning loudly as she happily serviced Jaune's cock. not even worrying about the little moments in between of struggling to catch herself and her breath. In truth, this was everything she wanted, her fingers even reaching down between her legs to finger herself, toying with the cum leaking out of her pussy as she felt Jaune hammer her throat, his balls smacking against her chin as he went on, fucking her face so well that she didn't know why she hadn't asked for this outright.

Hooked on Jaune's cock and overwhelmed with more lust and want than she had ever felt before, all Ruby could think about was getting more as she succumbed to Jaune and his domination, having no idea how to handle all the pleasures taking hold of her and how good they felt. She'd been looking to submit thinking it'd be some quick, hard sex with her on the bottom getting railed, but it was so much more than that, and as Jaune dragged her down into the madness she found herself wanting so much more still, unable to shake the sudden delirium and want overwhelming her. This was too good to be true, but it was true enough that Ruby couldn't even care about the idea she was losing all control and sense of decency to this madness.

Jaune didn't mind it much either. "That's a good cocksucker," he groaned, fingers tightening in her hair as he pounded on harder. "I never thought you'd take a big cock down your throat so well Ruby, but you're a natural at this." Talking like this to his friend was something he would have never imagined himself capable of before now, but he couldn't help it, the words almost forcing their way out as he shoved on and let the pleasure speak for itself, unaware Ruby was fingering herself back there, but it wouldn't have been much of a surprise given the circumstances and the situation involved. All he worried about now was shoving on and letting the excitement take hold of him, and oh how it took hold of him as he wound up toward the brilliant ending awaiting him.

Jaune pulled back last minute, offering up no warning for Ruby as he took his cock firm in his hand and gave himself the last few strokes right in his face. In her inexperience, Ruby's mouth was wide open as she sucked down desperate, needy breaths, gasping for air as she watched him blow his load right into her face, which led to her almost inhaling some of his spunk as he blew thick ropes of cum all over his face and blasted some into her mouth for good measure. She'd caught on quickly enough to avoid it at least, and got to swallow some of his cum as he wrung out the last few drops on her now messy face.

Wearing his cum proudly given the insane circumstances involved, Ruby shivered and squirmed in excitement and want. "That felt amazing, thank you... Master." She hadn't gotten off, but it didn't matter to her as she slipped her fingers away, ready to let it prime her for the next round as she lay there, wiping off none of the mess he'd made.

Being called 'Master' made Jaune's cock twitch, excitement throbbing up through him as Ruby gave him what he'd been missing all this time. It was strange to think he was 'missing' anything given how fiercely he'd given in to the role of dominating Ruby, but something about her calling him her master outright just made for something that he couldn't hold back from. He grabbed hold of Ruby and dragged her almost off the edge of the bed, letting her legs dangle off of it as he tugged her cute butt up high, holding her in place and groaning, "And now your reward for being such a good cocksucker," he said.

Ruby didn't get any more warning than that before Jaune buried his cock into her waiting pussy with one brutal thrust, slamming into her balls deep from behind. She had no idea what Jaune was doing until he did it, shaking her down to her very core as he began to pound harshly forward, fucking Ruby with a sense of purpose and need that overwhelmed and intoxicated her. There was no way to be prepared for it, no way to handle the excitement as he began to hammer away at her waiting, needy pussy. He just did it, just got to work at fucking her and let her sort out the details.

"Yes! Fuck me, Master! Your big cock belongs in my tight pussy, fucking me raw, please don't stop!" She slammed her hands down against the bed, biting hard on her lip as the intense, throbbing lust surged through her so powerfully that she couldn't hold herself back. This was almost too good to be true, and she wanted to embrace it all thoroughly as she let herself go, giving in to the pleasure and the madness all at once. She craved Jaune's cock, and she wasn't ashamed now to admit it as arousal like she'd never felt before ruled her and drove her actions.

Jaune gave the occasional strike down across Ruby's ass for good measure, each time making her yelp in the most adorable ways. Her head snapped back, her spine arching and shivering in excitement as Jaune pushed on, fucking Ruby without mercy or care, just ramming his cock into her needy pussy as he took complete ownership of the situation. He was ready now, confident and riding high on something hotter and more intense than he'd ever thought he was going to feel, burning up with excitement as Ruby's cute butt shook and her hips pressed back to meet his. "I'm going to fuck you a lot more from now on, so I hope you enjoy being my sub."

"Yes, Master, I love it! Please fuck me whenever you want to and fill me up with all of your hot cum." Ruby had never thrown out dirty talk like this before, but she'd also never had sex with the right person to do so. Jaune was that right person, she'd decided, shivering in heat and burning need, bucking through the heat and panic of being pounded into as she let her body go and accepted the searing bliss. Someone she trusted as a friend, but handsome and hung enough to really make her want to whimper and beg for dick. There was nothing better she could have asked for than Jaune, and she was so happy to now be getting so roughly taken by him, so happy that he wasn't only willing to dominate her, but doing an excellent job of scratching that itch and commanding a very natural kind of dominance.

Learning things about himself with each thrust as he gave Ruby his worst, Jaune was delighted to find he was so good at this, that sex with Ruby was proving better than he could have ever hoped. There was nothing he could do now but keep up the pressure and let her have it, but his hips felt ready and tireless, his whole body in feverish motion as he took to fucking Ruby into submission, wondering what he'd been waiting for. His hand came down harder across her ass, still not too aggressive but definitely getting rougher as he further felt out the boundaries of what he could and couldn't do, but with Ruby moaning louder and hotter with each strike he wondered if such a point existed, or if he could do whatever he damn well pleased to her in the midst of this domination.

Everything just burned so right inside of them that they couldn't stop to think about anything now but the lust. The burning, aching heat took hold of them both and refused to let go, their bodies in feverish motion as they embraced their darker urges and let the sensations burn them up from within. This was everything to both of them, and Ruby couldn't have even begun to imagine that this was the tone their night would take when she had first opened up her secret desires to Jaune. He'd gone above and beyond in letting her have everything she wanted, and for it she felt like a pampered girl getting fucked just right, even if Jaune was entirely in control and doing it his way.

Such was the nature of domination though, and Jaune was happy to enter into this world, even stumbling around blind as he fucked a girl as cute as Ruby into such feverish bliss that she'd call him her master and beg for more. If this was the kind of thing that awaited him, he was going to be spending a lot more time with her and they were going to be quite a bit more than friends by time he was through, and he knew immediately that she wanted it given her response to, "And if I ask you to suck my cock between classes?"

"I'd be down on my knees no matter where you wanted me, Master!" There was something earnest in it, something that sounded like Ruby really wanted that, not just that she was saying it to suck up to him. She was definitely hazy in the heat of the moment and drunk on Jaune's cock, but it was the kind of drunk she didn't think she'd ever sober up from.

The answer also helped drive Jaune so wild and so hot that he quickly gave it all up to her. With one eager thrust into her hot, waiting cunt, Jaune let himself go, letting out a powerful groan as one more hilting thrust into her waiting pussy was all he needed. He came, another messy flood of cum pumping deep into Ruby's waiting twat and filling her up with all the gooey, hot relief she craved, pushing her over the edge to a powerful, unrepentant orgasm. She couldn't hold herself back, thrashing and twisting in ecstasy as the sensations bubbled up inside of her like fire and she twisted up at the very height of her brazen and needy high. This was everything Ruby wanted, and she was happy to finally have it.

"Thank you, Master," she whined as Jaune's cock withdrew from her pussy. She was about to tell him that she was happy to be his sub, but before she could say anything he was tugging her off of the bed and dragging her down to her knees, his cock suddenly flush against her face. Sticky, wet, and aching as she stared up at him, breathless and still wearing his cum.

"Clean me off again," he ordered, and this time Ruby was able to do what she'd been expecting. She didn't hesitate for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Pyrrha's Escape

Jaune was really kissing Pyrrha. He couldn't believe it was happening, and yet the firm press of the redhead's lips against his couldn't be denied. It made his head spin wildly out of control as excitement throbbed up through him, an overwhelming rush of excitement he was woefully unprepared for, but which he rolled with happily, feeling Pyrrha's body pushing up against his tighter in the process. Making a move and acting on his feelings was something Jaune had always felt like he'd never do, and yet there he was, a sudden rush of boldness and desire hitting him out of nowhere, urging him onward in making his advance on Pyrrha out of nowhere. Confidence had surged up inside of him out of nowhere, and he wasn't sure how or why, but he was ready to lean into the tailspin and see where this was going to take him.

Startled by the suddenness of Jaune's advance, Pyrrha was happy to let him make his move. Team JNPR was out in public, a night on the town helping cure the stuffiness of being cooped up in the Beacon Academy dorms all weekend. Somewhere along the way, they had lost Nora and Ren, leaving Jaune and Pyrrha to wander around, faintly in search of their teammates but mostly just trying to enjoy themselves and find things to do. Which was where Jaune fund himself suddenly feeling confident enough to push forward and do something.

“I didn't know you felt this way,” Pyrrha said, holding tightly onto Jaune, smiling brightly as she leaned in close toward him. Up beside a building in the middle of a sparsely populated sidewalk, this wasn't the quietest, most private, or most intimate location, but everything around her began to fade out as she found herself unable to keep from thinking only of him. Everything else began to fade away under the fixated interest she took in Jaune before her. "But I'm happy to know you do."

"I never knew how to put it into words." Jaune held firmly onto Pyrrha, who remained pressed against him tightly. "But a kiss seemed like it would work fine."

Pyrrha bit her lip, certain Jaune wasn't aware of the things he was making bubble up inside of her. Her hand slid slowly along toward his, fingers lacing between his own as she pulled back suddenly, taking him with her. "Come on," she said, very abruptly and without hesitation, Jaune stumbling on after her as she dragged him into a nearby alley. There was no hesitation behind her motions as she dragged Jaune on, pulling him far enough into the alley that shadows hid them from the casual passerby, and it was only then that she tugged him back against her body, her back to the wall and her warmth urging him to push her hard against it. "I want you."

"I want you too," Jaune said, still not completely getting the idea as he returned to kissing her, his hand on her hip just a bit too chaste and too tender. Pyrrha didn't mind tender, but it wasn't what she wanted from Jaune now, her hand grabbing his wrist and placing it on her thigh before urging his hand up her skirt, where despite his nervousness, Jaune did began to touch her properly, his hand pushing flush against her panty-clad mound as she let out hungry moans into his lips.

"I want you in more immediate ways," Pyrrha confessed, pulling back from his lips so she could dive into his neck instead. "I know I have the image of a good, well behaved girl, but every now and then I do love to break the rules a little bit. To be a little bit of a slut, just because it helps deal with the frustrations of being a celebrity. So I want you to fuck me right here in this alley, Jaune. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can without letting people out on the street know you're balls deep inside of me. Can you do that for me? Please, Jaune?" She made sure that his name came out of her mouth that last time with an urgent, needy smolder, one sure to make Jaune's cock harden and his spine shiver with excitement.

It worked perfectly. Jaune didn't question it as she made her point clear, sticking his hand down her panties as he kept riding that boldness out hard. Ever since he fucked Ruby every which way, Jaune had been waiting for the chance to make a move on Pyrrha, figuring it wasn't fair to Pyrrha that he'd been able to fuck Ruby but not come out with his feelings for Pyrrha. But they were out now, and he felt himself confident enough after what he'd done with Ruby to be able to go for it, pushing some fingers into Pyrrha as he guided the hand he was still holding toward his lap, urging her to take his cock out as it swelled within his jeans.

Pyrrha's hand fumbled about Jaune's lap eagerly, excitement taking firm hold of her as she felt herself wind up in excitement and pleasure in the face of pure surrender. There was nothing to be ashamed of here, as she gave herself happily up to something indulgent and primal. She fished his cock out, and as she felt his dick within her grasp she had to shove her lips tightly against his neck to muffle the moan she let out. "You're so big," she whined, giving his rock hard cock a few strokes as she marveled at the girthy shaft in her hand. She was amazed and delighted, jerking him off quickly in a show of lusty affection toward him, wanting to show Jaune the love and sweetness that ached now through her. "I can't believe it. You've been keeping this from me all along?"

"Let's change that, then," Jaune said with a cocky, brash snicker, tugging her panties down and letting them fall to her ankles. As he pulled up her skirt, Pyrrha guided his cock toward her waiting hole, surprised at how fluidly this was all going and how readily Jaune was giving her what she wanted. All this time she'd had a very specific mental image of Jaune, an estimation of him as the kind of guy who she'd have to take a slow, tender walk through a first time with, and yet there he was, happily accepting her confession and not even put off by her confession of being a bit of a slut, his cock out in a back alley and proving so much bigger than she'd been expecting.

It was all a little bit too insane to believe.

As far as Jaune was concerned, Pyrrha was if anything a bit too slow in getting on with the matter of sinking his cock inside of her, so he surprised her with a firm, hard push forward, claiming her tight pussy and making her squeal in excitement as he pressed on. "You're mine," he groaned as he pushed into her, feeling possessive and greedy about the pleasures that awaited him. Maybe it was his hard domination of Ruby at her behest, those experiences now driving his attempt to move in on Pyrrha in a way that made him feel tense and aggressive. It was what he understood and what he knew worked, and so he went all out on giving that same treatment to Pyrrha as he held tightly onto her and began to push in deeper, sinking his cock with each thrust further and further into her waiting hole.

Thrusts into her hot, waiting hole shook Pyrrha as she felt Jaune showing her a new side of him. "Yes, I am!" she whined, caught up in the moment and especially in the pleasure. Hot, aching need seized hold of her as Jaune pushed forward, as he fucked her with nice, steady thrusts that made her head spin out of control and throb with excitement. Jaune's big dick pushed into her and filled her up more than she could have ever expected, that unprepared excitement sending shivers of electrified need through her body as she embraced it all. She felt too good not to, as the thick shaft pushed into her, opening her up and leaving her feeling fuller than she knew what to do with. It was enticing, and she felt herself sinking deeper into acceptance and need as the pleasure took firm hold of her, leaving her wanting only more.

From a risky snap decision kiss to being balls deep inside of Pyrrha, Jaune's night had taken a turn for the exciting very quickly, and now he found himself unable to hold himself back as he took to thrusting forward and giving himself up completely to the pleasure, wondering where it could take him and how much sensation he had been missing out on. Deep, fast thrusts kept Pyrrha's body pinned up against the wall as he fucked her, eager to feel out where he could take this and how hard he could pound the gorgeous redhead, all while his hands roamed across her body, finally able to grab at her perky tits and her taut ass. Her perfect body was his to toy with.

Stuffed full of big dick and feeling all the quick thrusts bearing down upon her, Pyrrha was under more pressure and more pleasure than she'd been ready for. Her cheeks burned up as she kissed Jaune, whether on his lips or with her face buried into his neck, her moans muffled the whole while as she struggled to keep quiet enough not to be discovered or caught. The dirty thrill of getting fucked in an alley and the risk of being caught was exciting, but actually being caught wasn't. She had to skirt the line and enjoy the danger of it, and oh what danger there was, as her eyes drifted out into the street, saw people walking along the sidewalk, unaware of the lurid scene taking place bathed in the dark shadows in the alley.

Jaune's cock was an incredible thing to feel inside of her, and with her body shivering, she started to feel herself getting a bit dizzy, that same effect and overwhelming rush of excitement that left Ruby fucked senseless starting to leave Pyrrha a bit cock drunk too. Her hands fumbled about against his back as she held onto him, feeling so much pleasure already that she didn't know how she was supposed to handle actually climaxing when the time came. This was a lot to handle, but ti was the kind of a lot that Pyrrha wanted more of, the kind she didn't want to stop or get enough of. Not when she could embrace the pleasure and lose herself to all of it all at once.

Keeping up his thrusts into her tight, waiting hole, Jaune was only getting worse, his pace picking up and driving on harder as he found his groove. "You're so fucking tight," he groaned, tugging up her top so he could better get at her tits, her bra in the way but his hands starting to work at that too, getting it clumsily sort-of off, enough that he could at least pull it down and expose them, leaving Pyrrha a bit of a disorganized mess as far as clothes went with things tugged down or hitched up, but as he groped her bare tits and pushed on harder, Pyrrha wasn't going to complain, unable to do anything but give herself up to the fervid, throbbing bliss that took hold of her.

With their bodies both wrapped up in excitement and heat, all they could do was keep thrusting. Jaune could feel the chill night air against his bare skin, which drove him to seek more of Pyrrha's warmth, but more pressingly gave him the rush of danger that Pyrrha sought. He didn't take his eyes off of the gorgeous woman he had pinned up against the alley wall, but the sounds from beyond the alley kept him very aware of the risks involved, and that fueled something exciting and hot, something so fiery and primal in its intensity that he felt like he couldn't help himself. He wanted it all, wanted to give himself to every second of hot, primal excitement as he let the idea of losing himself grip him firmly, and he was absolutely out of control now, racing on feverishly and losing himself to the primal bliss that followed.

"I should have done this so long ago," Jaune confessed as he fucked Pyrrha, losing himself to her warmth, her tightness, and all of the desperate affection she laid onto him. Her neediness and appetites raged so hotly out of control that Jaune didn't really know how to handle it all, but he pushed on boldly nonetheless, keeping up his attention and his love as he surrendered himself to her with a burning thrill too great to deal with. Jaune couldn't believe how good this felt, but he felt too emboldened by the excitement taking hold of him to stop now, pushing on harder and faster as he surrendered himself to the moment and his flaring appetites.

"Cum in me," Pyrrha pleaded. Her body bucked against his, shoving forward to meet his thrusts as her hands held tightly onto him. "I-I've never let any guy cum inside of me before, but you've earned it, Jaune!" Her head rolled back a bit, and she could feel herself losing all sense of control or decency as she let him keep going, giving him the one first she knew she could and feeling excited to give in to it. Even the mere idea of letting him do this felt so sinfully enticing, but Pyrrha was confident she was making the right choice.

When Jaune slammed to the hilt inside of her with one final thrust, she had the vindication to help prove it, too. Her body shook as she climaxed, voice twisting in hot, needy whines as she spun out of control and gave herself completely to the pleasure, bucking and whining in feverish, twisting bliss as she lost herself completely, moans raging on out of control. The flood of hot, gooey spunk filled her up, set her own orgasm off as she shivered and thrashed underneath Jaune's touch, with only his body firm against hers to keep her still. This felt incredible, felt like everything she hadn't realized she so sorely ached for until she was right there in the thick of it. Her eyes rolled back for a moment as pure pleasure overwhelmed her, and she knew then that she was going to lose herself to this cock.

And she just didn't care.

"More," she pleaded, not even recovered for her first orgasm yet as she grabbed madly at Jaune. "Please, fuck me again, I need it!" She wasn't able to contain her excitement, shivering out of control as she clung to him, and in a bid to express her desire, she decided to wrap her long legs around Jaune's waist, bucking against him and trying to express her raw desperation in as plain terms as she could.

Fortunately for Pyrrha, Jaune was happy to keep going. He picked right back up again at pounding her hard, groaning into her neck as he shoved her tighter up against the wall. "Are you sure you want more?" he teased. "You might get hooked on my cock if you get too much of it." Fuck being restrained or shy now; he let lust take over, let the unbridled temptation to fuck hard and without apology grip him tightly. The only way he was going to be able to satisfy the cravings within him was to give himself up to them without shame, and with the second beautiful huntress in a row getting drunk on his dick he felt like he had fucking earned all of the smugness in the world.

"If I become addicted to your cock, will you give me my fix?" Pyrrha whined, voice writhing in ecstasy as she played into his teasing. "Because if you'll keep me satisfied and fuck me when I crave you, then I'll become a dirty little cock addict for you, Jaune! I love secretly being a bad girl, but with your amazing cock I don't need to be anyone else's bad girl but yours!" The frustrating thing in all of this was that as Pyrrha writhed hotly amid his thrusts and felt her pussy getting pounded again, she spoke with burning, shivering conviction, completely genuine in what she was professing and offering to him.

Being a celebrity, no matter how minor, came with lots of frustrations and unwanted attention. Sex was Pyrrha's way of venting those frustrations and flaunting her status in private, taking risks and having fun in ways that stood in stark contrast to her image. And now, getting rawed by her partner in an alley, she found herself achieving new heights of excitement, surrendering herself to the overwhelming highs that she felt incapable of keeping herself from. If this was the pleasure that truly awaited her, why wouldn't she give in to it? It would be safer and easier, but still steeped in madness and intense, maddening pleasure, which sounded to Pyrrha like the best of both worlds.

Grabbing hold of Pyrrha's wrists, Jaune pushed her right up against the wall, pounding into her as hard as he could. "I'll fuck you all the time," he growled. "Keep you satisfied, and completely mine. No more sleeping around, no more random cocks for you. From now on, you're mine, and I'll keep my dirty little cock addict nice and fucked all the time." This was not how Jaune would have ever envisioned being with Pyrrha, but it all happened so quickly and driven by flaring passions intense and real enough that he just wanted to give in to them. It wasn't about anything other than pure surrender now, and even if this had taken the most bizarre of turns, Jaune savoured it, keeping up the pressure and happily letting Pyrrha feel his hungers thoroughly.

"Yes, just like that!" Pyrrha almost screamed it carelessly, holding back at the last second to avoid exposing them entirely. The risk became even greater as Pyrrha lost herself more and more to the pleasure, intoxicated by the pure want of being fucked like this, fucked into submission and acceptance. Fucked drunk by this amazing cock. "I'll be yours and only yours, Jaune, I promise, just please give it to me!" Never before had lust overwhelmed Pyrrha like this. It was embarrassing, but the pleasure was too hot and too real for her to deny herself the satisfaction or the excitement. Not now. Not when it felt this good.

Jaune pulled Pyrrha into another kiss, hungrier and more possessive than ever before as they sealed the deal. He also needed to silence her, because with one final shove he slammed balls deep into her waiting hole and gave himself up to the pleasure. Another messy creampie pumped into her needy pussy, setting her off for another primal, overwhelming orgasm, and his lips were the only thing that kept them safe in the wake of that rush of sensation. Pyrrha shivered and bucked under the heat and excitement, and he got to watch her eyes roll back hard as she found herself finally so overwhelmed she couldn't think anymore.

"M-more," she panted. "More cock,. please... Nngh, Jaune fuck me again." Nervous, needy whines were all Pyrrha could muster as she gave herself to the sensations so utterly, her feet unwrapping from around his waist and stumbling about as she tried to even her footing out on the ground. She was dizzy, hot, and completely overwhelmed, having no idea what to do next as in her delirious and cock drunk state she just knew she craved more sex.

Fortunately, Jaune had a perfect idea, as he turned Pyrrha quickly around and shoved her up against the wall, grabbing her gorgeous ass cheeks and pulling them apart, shoving forward to prod his cock head against her back entrance. "Ever do anal before?" he asked, but didn't actually wait for a response as he proceeded to shove forward and claim her ass, abrupt and sudden, but exactly what Pyrrha craved.

"Yes, but never with a cock so big! Go on, fuck me like it's my first time having my ass fucked. I'm like a virgin for you, Jaune." Trembling as she felt him sink into her, Pyrrha was shameless in her lust, quickly shoving fingers up her creampied twat to toy with herself as she gave in to the sensations once again. The burning, hot need for pleasure and surrender was too great for Pyrrha to handle, and she had no idea what to do aside from just giving herself totally up to the pleasure. With hot whines, she embraced the pleasure, accepted the madness and frustration for all it was. There was no shame now, only bliss, and Pyrrha knew that she was on the right path now to something incredible.

The incredible, almost overwhelming tightness of Pyrrha's ass around his cock urged Jaune forward as he tried to fuck her loose, driven by urges and needs so powerful he didn't know how to handle them. Overwhelmed by a desire to take her, he just let himself go, surrendering to instinct and desperation as his hands grabbed hold of her cheeks, fondling and kneading them while he took to fucking her flush against the wall. "Your ass is perfect," he groaned, happily losing himself to the moment and the chance to give in to pleasure so fiery and intense he couldn't think straight. "And it's mine now."

"All yours," Pyrrha agreed, biting her lip as she tried to shove back against him to meet his thrusts, but Jaune just pushed her forward again and again, forced her right back up against the wall as she struggled to think clearly, unable to puzzle out the madness burning her up as she was taken so hotly and so powerfully that her body trembled. This was everything to Pyrrha now, and she wanted it more than she knew how to handle. "My whole body belongs to you, and I want you to fuck me every way you can. Not just my ass and my pussy. But my hands, my mouth, my tits... I'll do anything you want me to do, Jaune. I'll let that cock wreck me any way you want to, and so many more!"

A hand clasped over Pyrrha's mouth. She was getting too loud, and Jaune needed her to quiet down, so he took the dominant route in silencing her, making her buck even harder in the process. The sensations burning her up were too great to handle, and Pyrrha found herself incapable of thinking straight as this pleasure continued, as those hard thrusts bore down upon her and she spun out of control. Ecstasy in its purest, most vulgar form was all that awaited her now, and she was so happy to give herself up to it as she continued to fingerfuck herself desperately.

Slick, messy nectar dripped from her spent hole. Mingling with Jaune's cum, she made a mess of herself, of her thighs, and even a puddle on the ground. She couldn't stop masturbating, riding out the pleasure and accentuating it desperately for the sake of finding her orgasm, the big cock pounding her ass to great effect, and she knew she could have gotten off from just this hard anal, but Pyrrha craved more now, decadently seeking all the pleasure she could, and her fumbling fingers gave her something more to enjoy.

The pleasure bubbled up out of control, as the two gave in to their long suppressed emotions in the most carnal and intense of ways possible. With Jaune taking the reins and Pyrrha surrendering herself to him in fuck drunk ecstasy and promises that she belonged to him, this was going how neither of them would have ever expected or imagined, but it was the realest and most true to their hearts way possible to give in to the pleasure, and it proved so satisfying that neither regretted it for a second. If this was the tone they were going to set, then they were going to happily embrace it, giving themselves up to the madness of this pleasure and everything that came with it.

Pyrrha was so completely gone that between the big dick in her ass and playing with her creampied hole, she was the one to lose herself first, and the hand over her mouth was the only thing that kept them safe as she cried out in ecstasy, completely lost now to the pleasure overwhelming her. She crashed down, but she took Jaune with her, her ass clenching down so incredibly, almost divinely tight around his cock that he couldn't possibly hold out for a second against it. With one final thrust and groan, Jaune came for the third time, blowing his load into her ass and leaving her back door completely claimed and marked as his.

Jaune then proceeded to turn her around again, and marveled at how delirious Pyrrha looked, tongue hanging out, cheeks flush, body shivering. He kissed her eagerly, and she at least had the presence of thought to kiss him back, needy and hot as she gave in to the desire burning through her.

"Forget about Nora and Ren," Jaune groaned. "We'll catch up with them later. How about we book a motel room for the night and keep this going somewhere more private?"

"They'd only get in the way," Pyrrha agreed, nodding hastily. "Mm... W-well, I wouldn't really mind Nora catching us, since she'd probably love your cock too. But Ren wouldn't want us fucking in the room, and I want to be loud. So yeah, let's go get us somewhere to sleep for the night." But even then, Pyrrha couldn't let go of Jaune, grabbing him tight and pulling him in for more desperate, hot kisses, still horny and raging on even hotter out of control than ever. Jaune would be lucky if he could get her to their room before she jumped his cock again.


	3. Nora's Fantasy

"So if I have sex with you, you'll buy me pancakes?" Nora asked, bright-eyed and shameless as she lingered about happily. It had just been the two of them in their dorm room that afternoon, and Nora had found herself with a ravenous mid-day urge for pancakes out of nowhere, feeling like going out to get some as a late lunch or even an early dinner, depending on how hungry she ended up being. Her very vocal musings about her hankering for pancakes had all been with the intention of getting Jaune's attention, wanting to be able to go with someone, and with Pyrrha saying she had 'stuff to do' and Ren out to visit family for the weekend, Jaune was the only one around to do it with.

"Yeah, that's right," Jaune said, rising up from his bed. "I need to work up an appetite anyway. If you have sex with me, I'll get hungry, and then we can order massive stacks of pancakes together and get some food. Does that sound good?" After fucking Pyrrha into a state of gooey delirium on the heels of his hard domination of Ruby, Jaune had ended up with ideas about how much he would have liked to get all of the gorgeous women in his life hooked on his dick rather than just the ones who made a move on him. Pyrrha insisted that breaking Nora in next was best, as it would mean only one person had to be out of the dorm for sex to happen, and with Ren out for the weekend, there was a pretty good possibility to spend all weekend fucking indiscriminately if he could charm Nora in.

Problem was, he'd found himself charming her in the most lazy of ways. An offhand comment he almost hadn't meant to make had sent Nora into a state of agreeable excitement that he wasn't ready for, watching her rise up to her feet as she perked up. "Then let's do it! What's a little sex between friends if it means I can get pancakes? Let's fucking go!" Not that Jaune really minded the idea of having such an easy win, but it felt like it was almost too good to be true, and he was surprised by the offer, surprised by her willingness.

But not surprised enough that he didn't start at his pants real fast. "Alright, get on your knees. I want to do this properly, and that means we start with oral. All three holes, and you get infinite pancakes, alright?"

"Do you really mean infinite? Like I can keep ordering all the pancakes I want?" Nora's eyes gleamed at the promise. "Because if so then you can absoluffly hambme im eglurk glack glurk!" Rather than leave Nora the chance to continue on with her excited speech, Jaune went ahead and plugged her open mouth with his cock, shoving it right down her throat and getting impatiently to work at her. Her eyes went wide in amazement as she beheld the sheer size of Jaune's cock, imposing and glorious, so thick and long that she didn't know how to handle herself, but she was so eager to take it that she didn't care, moaning as she opened her mouth up wide to accept it all the way down.

Nora couldn't believe just how hung Jaune was, but it was such an amazing thing to behold that she was surprised into a state of almost-stillness and calm by the shock. All she could do was stare down in fascination at his groin, watching as he forced his cock in deep and penetrated her throat, not even minding the idea of loudly choking on a huge dick, just amazed that Jaune had one so majestic. With her hands at her sides, she just marveled at the sight of him at work, at the amazing, glorious treat of his cock before her. She'd been willing to have sex for pancakes, but if she got to suck a cock this good in the process, was she really paying anything?

Jaune learned a few things in shoving his dick into Nora's mouth and down her throat so swiftly, but chief among them was the fact that she was really down for rough, hardcore oral. She choked loudly on his cock, but there was no struggle or hesitation even as the lining of her throat stretched out and spasmed around his cock, clearly not prepared to take on such a hard penetration but oddly enough kind of thriving in the face of that. Jaune wasn't prepared for that, but he didn't hesitate to keep going, happy to find out that Nora was the kind of girl who liked it rough, as her mouth tightened around his cock and she sucked greedily on it, rolling with the punches and accepting his roughness. It bode well for the ideas that would follow, for the ways in which he so greedily wanted to further use and fuck her.

Getting used to Jaune's cock wasn't a physical thing at all; she just hadn't been even remotely ready to handle it all. There was something exciting about being used like this though, about the thrill of choking on a big dick and accepting him into her. Back and forth her head began to rock, meeting his thrusts as he got to work at fucking her face, and she felt so happy to be used like this, so happy to soak in the affectionate aggression of a friend she trusted to be rough with her without hurting her. She took it all in stride, moaning and slurping on Jaune's fat dick, all while her eyes beamed up at him happily.

The more that Jaune got of Nora's mouth, of her eyes, of the usual excitement and peppiness he had grown used to, the more he wanted to lay absolute waste to her. His hips worked faster, making her gag harder on his cock as he tried to outright brutalize his teammate, facefucking her with a kind of aggression that he felt she was almost begging for, and one he knew that Nora of all girls would be able to handle. This was all proving itself so easy so far, so direct and shameless that he was a little surprised it was all going so smoothly, but he kept it going, happy to make her work for her 'pancakes'.

Deep thrusts pushing harshly forward rocked Nora, who played with the hem of her skirt, lifting it slowly up and slipping a hand into her panties, greedily working at her needy hole with twisting, lithe fingers that pushed on aggressively, her body shivering with a hot, throbbing want amid the growing realization that she was really, really wet from getting facefucked by Jaune. She hadn't thought her teammate had this kind of thing in him, but she was so happy to find out otherwise, to be used and orally claimed by him and his big cock. It excited her in ways that she had been desperate for, burning up with excitement as his hips shoved forward again and again, no mercy or pause giving Nora exactly the kind of roughness she craved.

With his cock between her lips and his hips hard at work, Jaune could finally savour just how cute and adorable Nora truly was. Not that he hadn't known she was cute to begin with, but seeing her in this context, so adorably sucking on his cock and soaking in his roughness without question, was a very different sort of experience. Jaune was happy to add her to the budding 'collection' of girls he'd left needy and fucked into a state of pure need with his cock, and savoured the opportunity before him now to bribe her with pancakes, the most direct and straightforward possible set up to his ill intentions.

Nora took the facefucking like a champ. Through the drooling, through the gagging, through his balls smacking against her chin, she held herself together with admirable firmness, keeping her head above the water as he kept thrusting and thrusting, working closer with each grunt to an orgasm she couldn't wait to enjoy. Her mouth was obedient and straightforward, all of her peppy energy well directed in handling his aggression well rather than trying to pull off in too many other directions. His hand helped guide her head back and forth to meet his harsh thrusts, and she rubbed at her desperate, slick pussy as she went, fueling her masturbation with his aggression.

Jaune decided it would be more fun not to warn Nora that he was about to cum. He just let it be a surprise for her when he pulled her back by the hair, drawing his hips away and blasting her face with cum, the messy, warm splatter hitting her all over and making her cry out in excitement as she took the mess, moaning loudly and in ravenous approval of what was happening. “You're cumming so much!” she gasped, excited by the mess being made of her. “Like a syrup bottle exploding on a stack of pancakes!”

The mention of pancakes made Jaune's eyes narrow in frustration. Again with the pancakes. “You're really going to be like that?” he asked, pulling her up by the hair and shoving her onto the bed, flipping up her skirt and dragging her panties down. “I just facefucked you, and all you can think about is pancakes again?” His hand bore down across Nora's ass hard, making her holler out in shock and pain. “Well then I'm just going to have to see about fucking you even harder. And I don't even know how you took the facefuck in the first place. Do you do that a lot?”

“I've never deepthroated a guy before, I just really liked the energy you were putting out.” Nora shivered, hips wiggling as she almost begged him to strike her again, and so he did. He smacked her full, perky ass with another hard strike. Then another. And another. Nora took each slap without shame, starting to moan as he struck her rather than wince and shiver, owing to just how hot she was for his touch. “You're being so rough, Jaune! I like this side of you!”

The first remark left him in utter disbelief, but her confession of liking this side of him? Oh, that was what he wanted to hear. “Then let's make you forget all about pancakes, then.” With one firm push into her waiting pussy, Jaune began to fuck her with the same aggression he'd just shown her mouth, forcing his way in and starting off fast with the intention of only getting faster. His hand still came down across her ass in the process, driven by desire and harshness intense enough to make her squeal as she took his cock, body shuddering hotly under the pressure and the want that followed, but it was all music to Jaune's ears. “How does that feel?”

“It feels so fucking good, Jaune!” Nora gasped, body shuddering in delight under the harshness and pressure of Jaune really laying into her with his cock. She wasn't prepared for this kind of ferocity, but it was so welcome and so hot that she didn't for a moment consider wanting anything else. She let out hot, ragged moans as he took her, body twisting about in the writhing midst of steamy surrender as she gave herself up fully to him and his aggression. “Now, sex I've had before, but never this rough, and never with a cock so big!”

This was everything Jaune wanted to hear, and it helped him keep moving forward, seeking to get Nora as hooked on his cock as Pyrrha and Ruby were. There was no time to hesitate, hips pounding forward in brutish enthusiasm, one hand gripping her hip while the other crashed down again onto her ass for good measure. "Then let's keep this going." Feeling cocky as could be, Jaune was ready to make her his, ready to induct her into the same fun he intended to show all the hot girls at Beacon. Deep, hard thrusts bore down upon Nora with fire and intensity driven by the desire to get her absolutely drunk on his cock, to fuck her so hard she didn't want it to stop. Deep, intense pushes that crashed down upon her hotly and refused to hold up.

"Fuck! Fuck, it's so good! Jaune!" Nora whined, biting her lip as she felt him hit her sweet spot. Nora was a girl who liked it rough, a girl bursting at the seams with energy and excitement that rarely ever had an outlet or any constructive means of holding herself back. All of her manic energy and chaotic aggression needed so desperately to be directed somewhere, and now with Jaune fucking her, Nora felt like she had a direction, felt like she had a reason. Her hips shoved back to meet his thrusts, greedily pushing on and embracing the unchained thrill of getting pounded into submission. Her body throbbed excitedly under the pressure, moans spilling shamelessly from her lips as Jaune took it to her as hard as he could to incredible results. "You're fucking me like in my favorite kinds of videos!"

A smack to her ass made her yelp again as Jaune found an intriguing line of questioning to start working. "What kinds of videos are those?" he asked, holding dominant and firm in his voice as he kept his pace up with unyielding vigor. He'd gained plenty of practice now in speaking imposingly even while fucking a girl's brains out, and he used that now to keep control over Nora, to make her heel before him. Another slap across her ass, another authoritative growl, and he made sure she knew what he wanted to hear.

"I only watch rough, hardcore porn where girls get fucked senseless!" Nora confessed, biting her lip as she received her twisted fantasies coming to life from Jaune. "Videos where girls get fucked until they can't think straight any more by big, dominant, hung guys who don't stop until a girl is totally wrecked! It's always been my biggest fantasy for someone to dominate me and fuck me so rough I scream, and you're doing it, you're doing it so well!" The confession didn't even feel shameful for Nora, who may in fact have existed in a world beyond shame and beyond the ability to care about any of that, letting herself be taken and used by Jaune and loving every second of it.

"I'll fuck you until your eyes roll back in your pretty little head," Jaune promised, and Nora believed he had the ability to make good on that promise, something that only further excited and enticed her, left her bucking hotly through the panic and excitement of getting fucked so hard and so right. Her moans spilled on in desperate glee, rocking on quicker and harder as she succumbed in by inch to a growing swell of surrender and want. This was everything that Nora could have wanted out of a good, hard fucking. "But there's just one condition if you want me to keep going and fuck you like that."

"What is it?" she asked with a shaky whine, body rocking quicker back and forth as she tried to match his pace and his fury, feeling her body growing closer and closer with each passing second. She was going to cum, and the ominous remarks and intentions only left her curious and confused, not sure what he was going to demand of her but feeling more inclined with each passing second to want to give it to him. She was ready to do anything to cum.

"No more porn videos. From now on, you only get the real thing, and just from me." This was almost too easy. "It's time to give you what you deserve, but that means you have to be mine."

"Yes, okay, okay!" Nora whined, agreeing greedily and nodding in desperation. "I'm yours, Jaune, if you keep fucking me, I'll be--I'll do whatever you--fuck!" Nora didn't even get a chance to finish that thought as she crashed headlong into orgasmic bliss before she could even finish the thought, instead screaming, "Cum inside of me!" as she lost herself.

One deep, hard, hilting thrust buried Jaune's whole cock inside of Nora, and he happily came inside of her, giving her the messy, molten creampie she craved. Her sweet, hot moans only enticed him further, giving him all the more reason to want to savour this as he held tightly onto her, feeling her writhing and bucking underneath his touch. A few more slaps across her ass for good measure had left Nora absolutely laid waste to, and he felt like this was the time to leave her absolutely dazed.

Rather than give Nora a moment to recover, Jaune kept the pressure on. He withdrew from her pussy, only to shove his way a few inches into her tight ass instead, making her shiver and coo happily as he then proceeded to lift Nora up, intent on going at her hard and harsh with his approach, wanting nothing more than to make Nora succumb completely to his madness. "Let's make sure to break this ass in the fun way," he said, hooking his hands underneath her legs to fold her in half, bringing his hands then to claps behind her neck as he held her in a hard full nelson anal position and sat right down onto the bed for balance so he could begin laying utter waste to her

"Jaune!" Nora cried out, and she didn't know what else to say. Her body shuddered under the suddenness of his approach and the intensity behind it, but she was so willing to give in to it, moaning loudly as she was taken, bounced up and down a cock forcing itself deep into her ass. "You're so much bigger than I've ever had before," she whined, wriggling about in his grasp and showing off to Jaune just how incapable she was of holding still as pleasure burned her up and she was completely laid waste to. It was sudden, it was fiery, and it was everything Nora could have wanted. "You're like one of those porn actors, but real!"

"I'm real, and I'm going to fuck you raw every time you want it," he promised, using his hard grip on her body to rock her up and down his cock, hips bucking upward to keep up the pace as he used her, shifting down the bed a bit so he was lined up with the big mirror on top of the dresser, allowing him to see the colour in Nora's cheeks and the softness in her expression; she was already slipping, already starting to inch closer and closer to surrender. There was nothing that could have possibly satisfied her lust more than this now, and Jaune knew he had something special as he kept up the harsh pace of thoroughly using her. "No more porn, no more other guys. Just my cock. Understood?"

"Yes, please!" Nora gasped. "I don't want to watch something and pretend I'm getting fucked as hard as the girl is when I can get fucked even harder instead." She writhed and bucked excitedly, unable to slow down and still herself. She was out of control now, her lust running away from her and spinning fully out of control. This was so much all at once, a rush of pleasure so intoxicating and so hot that she didn't know how to handle herself, and she could only inch closer and closer to surrender in the process. "I don't need any of that when I have you, Jaune."

The sweet, desperate words helped give even more confidence to Jaune, not that he needed it. Watching Nora's responses in the mirror and knowing she was succumbing to the same fuck-drunk bliss as Pyrrha and Ruby helped keep him moving. His cock could do amazing things to any woman he stuck it inside of, but even knowing that fact fully well he was excited by what he could make happen and how easily he was able to make Nora succumb to his insanity. This was pleasure too intense for him to be ashamed of, and he didn't hesitate to push on and have his way with her harder and faster, ravaging her needy hole and fucking her into submission.

It was a fate he had in mind for so many girls, and now Nora was on her way to joining the club, moaning loud and hot as she writhed happily about, loving every second of getting used. She had no idea what reveals awaited her, what surprises about her teammates awaited her, but in the heat of the moment all she cared about was the big dick stuck up her ass and fucking her raw. It was the only thing she could possibly care about, so deep into the madness and entranced by the promise of surrender and want. What else could have possibly mattered now?

The hard, steady pace of her full nelson ass fucking didn't let up, and Nora crashed into another orgasm with intense, swift bliss, squealing his name again as her eyes rolled back and she lost herself, bucking through another powerful orgasm that crashed through her body and left her helpless. She writhed and twisted, howling in surprise and want, as Jaune held her down firmly on his cock, lodging himself deep up her ass as he let loose another powerful load. There was so much cum, and she trembled under the pressure of taking it, moans rising loud and hot as she succumbed to it all. "So good," she whined, shivering and biting her lip as she took it all, before flopping face-down onto the bed as Jaune guided her back down to the ground.

"Still want to go for pancakes right away?" he asked, standing cockily over a thoroughly wrecked and elated Nora, who twitched and shivered hotly.

"I... Pancakes?" she asked, hazy and confused, not even able to remember that pancakes was her reason for doing this in the first place. Who needed pancakes when she could get dominated like this?

"You did great, Jaune," Pyrrha said, stepping out at long last from the closet, her thighs soaking wet with need, and Nora let out confused noises as she watched the naked redhead walk right up toward him. "Watching you work was so hot, and I already know you have enough left for me." She shoved herself against Jaune and went for a longing, loving kiss, one that Jaune was happy to return to her before he lifted Pyrrha up and lay her down on top of Nora, lining the two up evenly before he shoved into Pyrrha's pussy. "I have a lot of explaining to do," Pyrrha told Nora, who looked hazily up at her, before locking lips with her as well and keeping her from objecting to any of this madness.

They did eventually go out for pancakes that night. Jaune took Pyrrha and Nora out, offering to pay for as many pancakes as both wanted, and though the girls were both walking a bit funny after hours of marathon fucking, they were not only happy to be out, but even happier to think about going back to the dorm room to fuck some more once it was all done. But the real fun part was in Nora's attire, which may have looked normal to any onlooker, but underneath her skirt, she had traded away panties for a butt plug that held her nice and loose so that Jaune could slip into her ass and start fucking her hole without having to ready her too much or loosen her up. The perfect readiness and tightness for his cock, something she was all too happy to maintain from now on so that she would always be right there for easy access anal.


	4. Yang's Hard Lesson

Yang had been confused when Ruby dragged her off to go out for drinks with Jaune and her. Not the drinks part, of course, as Yang all too happily partook, but specifically in it just being the three of them. Something about that left her with some nagging curiosity that she promptly proceeded to drink away as she got very cozy at the bar. She would have been right to be suspicious though, albeit not in the way she expected. Some lingering part of her suspected that they were looking to take her out for a nice night before announcing to her that Jaune and Ruby were fucking. In some ways, maybe that was close to what was really happening. But in reality, Ruby's plan was to get her sister hooked on Jaune's cock, just like she was. Just like Pyrrha and Nora were. 

But the night was going well and everything felt fun and personable enough that Yang quickly lost sight of any worries she may have had, mind settling instead onto the fun of just losing herself to her time with her sister and their friend. A night out wasn't exactly a hard sell for Yang, and she was more than happy to lose herself to the idea of just getting drunk and enjoying some good company, and Ruby and Jaune were proving amazing company.

"We should take this party up to the room," Jaune said, holding up one of the key cards in to their hotel room. "We can get drinks served there."

"We can?" Yang gasped, eyes widening as new possibilities crushed down upon her. "Really? Are we living in the future?"

"I'll go set up our room for drink service," Ruby said, patting Jaune and Yang on the backs, smiling as she took her leave. "You guys go ahead without me okay?"

Yang hadn't the slightest idea this was the entire point, as they headed up from the hotel bar to their room. It didn't seem that weird to her that they had gotten a room for the night; Yang liked to drink pretty hard sometimes, and having somewhere nearby to crash in was a much better proposition than the other possibilities out there, but she was not even three seconds into the room before a hand reached out toward her firm ass and gave it a squeeze. "Jaune!" Yang gasped, startled by it and nearly turning around to punch him in the jaw as she pulled back nervously. "What are you doing? Aren't you dating my sister?"

"No I'm not," Jaune said, looking with surprise at Yang. 'Dating' legitimately had not entered at all into what he and Ruby did.

"You're not?" Yang asked, turning quickly around and looking in confusion toward him. She was caught off guard by that comment, her confrontational posture beginning to ease down as she stared at him, watching him just barely approach a bit closer. "So then what's tonight really about?"

"Ruby's my wing man," Jaune explained. "To try and get you in bed. They don't actually serve much more than beer through room service and we don't need anything for that, but she wanted an excuse to give us time alone."

"To fuck," Yang said, folding her arms. "You want to fuck me. There's easier ways to do that, and I don't appreciate being tricked and schemed on, but I'll forgive you if it's worth the ride. Drop your pants, let me see if you meet my standards." Yang was all business now as she urged Jaune to prove she was in for a good enough time here, head tilting as she prepared herself for either disappointment or delight.

Doing away with his pants, Jaune definitely delighted. He watched Yang's eyes carefully, saw her face light up with glee at the sight of his big, hard cock ready for her attention and her scrutiny. "I think I exceed all expectations," he said, delighted that Yang was just a little too tipsy to hide how excited the sight of his cock made her, a little too out of it to keep from expressing her desire and her lust. Jaune had her now, and he was happy to press the issue as he drew closer. "So what do you think? Can we d--"

Yang's response was quick, rough, immediate, and more dominant than any of the girls Jaune had fucked before. She grabbed him by the shirt and threw him down onto the bed, climbing up on top of him and shoving her lips against his in a hot, messy kiss that said all that needed to be said about what Yang thought of his cock. His size was remarkable and she craved the chance for more of him, one hand tightening in his hair as the other started at her shorts. "One rule," she growled. "I'm always on top. Got it? I've never met a guy good enough to be able to fuck me better than I can fuck myself on his cock, so you're going to lie there and let me ride you like a giant dildo, and we'll both feel real nice about it."

Jaune had been warned about Yang's peculiar little quirks in bed, and he was prepared for them now, knowing him Yang was going to call the shots and readying himself for what was to come, knowing he had a bit of an uphill climb to handle in this. But then, the plan was all fairly laid out for the purpose of letting Yang work out her dominance early. It had been a big part of his and Ruby's scheme, a plan meticulously crafted with the goal in mind of luring Yang into a place where she'd be quite helpless against Jaune's dominance. Letting her ride him hard was a good first step in all of this. "I'm fine letting a woman as hot as you use me however she wants," he said.

"Good boy," Yang purred, slipping up off of him to shove her shorts and her panties all the way down before she shoved back down onto him again, sitting herself right down onto his cock and letting her tipsiness help overcome what mild intimidation factor his cock had, refusing to be discouraged from handling his dick like she handled any other dick. Yang shoved herself down onto it and began to ride him hard and feverishly, moaning in ecstasy as she started up and down the big dick, a gasping mess greedily pursuing all the sensations and want she could muster as she gave herself in to the sweet thrills of surrender. "Fuck, that's big," she whined, hands tightening against him as she grit her teeth and tried to steady herself, starting up and down on his cock with the single-minded goal of losing herself to the hot, aching pleasure that she felt ready to be burned up by.

It would have been much easier if Yang had taken a minute to steady her footing and take care to sink slowly down his cock, maybe fuck herself down inch by inch and loosen herself up on the way down. But who had time for any of that? Yang chased something shameless and rough, rocking on quickly and impatiently as she bounced up and down on his cock, her clumsy hands trying to undo her clothes and get herself topless without breaking the motion of how she rode his cock, showing off a neediness that nothing could tame now. Up and down she rocked, a needy mess bucking in a show of need and heat nothing was going to tame now. Yang knew what she wanted and she damn well knew how to get it, chasing her pleasures without shame or apology as she took charge.

Jaune was happy to keep letting her, especially as her ample tits began to bounce and heave before his hungry and delighted eyes. His hands settled onto her hips as he lay back and let her ride his cock, confident that she was only doing herself in as she experienced the hot thrill of his thick cock filling her up, her tight pussy spread out to accommodate his size and her face still burning with all the obvious, up-front lust that he knew he could soon use against her. "You're doing great so far, Yang. You're so hot; I knew this was a great idea."

"Mm, and I'm going to have to thank Ruby for helping me get some dick this nice," Yang whined, biting down firmly on her lip as she continued to heave atop him proudly. She showed off that she could handle his cock just fine, but that she was just far too impatient to take things around the sensible route. Feeling too bold and desperate to help herself, she couldn't ever just do something the 'normal' way, couldn't be slow or careful or any of that. No, Yang needed to go, pressing feverishly forward and showing off her desperation and her pressure as she opened herself up to the madness without a care in the world. As long as Yang was in control, she just didn't care.

Being able to lie back and let a busty bombshell ride his cock wasn't exactly a bad thing either, Jaune thought, smirking as he remained calmly back and let her keep riding him. When he had her hooked on his cock he'd probably still let her do plenty of riding so that he could watch her chest bounce, he decided, loving the chance to enjoy her at work and feel the snug embrace of her hot twat around his cock. The chance to lie back and not have to do all the work felt pretty nice for a change, and even better for Jaune was the fact that that he could watch in real time as she soaked in more and more pleasure from riding his cock. He knew a girl like Yang wasn't going to turn into a blushing, submissive, drooly wreck with one round, but he could even now see her getting way too into it.

Yang wasn't going to tell him this was the best cock she'd ever taken. She wasn't that kind of girl, no matter how good the dick was. But she was still loving every second of getting used and pounded, of fucking herself raw atop his cock and feeling herself spin out of control as she took this all on. The night had taken some interesting turns but it had settled into a place she was more than happy with, even if she had no idea that yet more surprises awaited her, just around the corner and proving more intense than she could have ever imagined. Yang trembled, body inching closer and closer toward the excited, heated rush of pleasure that she craved. She knew her orgasm was drawing closer, able to feel herself aching and shivering with the hot, throbbing want that was sure to bring her crashing down into ecstasy, and Yang didn't want it to stop. Not for anything.

"Jaune!" she yelled as she came, howling his name almost in concession to his amazing cock and giving it at least some credit, as she bucked and shivered. Her orgasm tore through her like fire and she was lit up with pure need as she let herself go, hammering down greedily onto his dick. Jaune's cock didn't stand a chance against her feverish treatment and he was happy to lose control, hands tight on her hips as he blew his load inside of her. Her head rolled back, and he marveled at her bouncing blonde locks and just how gorgeous she looked with her spine arched and her body completely lost to his touch. Her mind still had some time to go, but he was delighted by these results as they stood, a good sign of progress already.

It was then that Ruby came in, waiting for the signal of hearing her sister climax before she stumbled into the room, hands already at her clothes and tugging them up. "You guys look like you were having fun, but don't forget me!' Ruby chirped, rushing over to the bed and shoving her lips against Jaune's, the alcohol helping to make her just a little too needy to be able to help herself as she pressed forward and embraced the thrill of clinging tightly to him.

Yang was just inebriated enough not to immediately cover up with Ruby in the room, remaining happily impaled atop Jaune's cock. But while Ruby being back wasn't an immediate problem, the sight of Ruby pressing to so greedily kiss Jaune definitely was. "Wait, what's going on here?" she asked, frowning at the sight of them kissing. "You said you and Ruby weren't dating!"

"Dating hasn't really had anything to do with what Ruby and I do," Jaune said, smirking proudly as he reached around back to grab Ruby's bare ass while his other hand fondled Yang's, feeling up both sisters. "I don't know Ruby, would you say I'm your boyfriend?"

"I know I'm your girlfriend, but I'd say you're more like my master," Ruby said, drawing back from the kiss with Jaune and marveling at the utter shock on her sister's face. It was a delightful rarity to see Yang struck speechless and shocked, and Ruby was quick to respond with a hot, messy kiss to her sister's lips next, holding tightly onto Yang as she made her move, startling Yang even harder with the sudden burst of affection, but Yang was inebriated enough to be pretty helpless now against the excitement of Ruby's kiss. "I know it's weird, Yang, but now you feel how good Jaune's cock is! I wanted to share this with my sister, because I love you and think you could use someone like Jaune to fuck you too."

"I don't know about calling him 'master'," Yang said. Jaune's cock throbbed inside of her pussy as he watched the sisters kiss, and it made her nervous, her body shivering as she started to realize this was a setup in ways that she wasn't quite ready to handle, but she was also having too much fun to want it to stop. "You know I don't let guys dominate me, Ruby. This is a really nice cock, but...

"I know, I know, but come on. Here... How about Jaune and I show you what he can do? And if you like what you see, just give it a chance! Just a little chance, Yang. It won't hurt you to try." Ruby didn't let up on the kisses, hands groping and caressing her her sister's taut body as she finally got a chance to put her hands onto Yang.

"I'll watch, but I won't promise I'll want to try," Yang sighed, lifting slowly up off of Jaune's dick, cum leaking out of her as she shivered and drew back. "And you!" she said, looking down at Jaune. "You'd better not do anything to hurt Ruby. I'm fine with sharing something casual with you while you fuck my sister but if I find out you're doing anything to her..."

"The only things I do to Ruby are things I know she likes," Jaune explained as he shifted over to take Ruby's lips again and roll her onto her back. "She came to me asking to be dominated in the first place, she knows what she's doing." He shifted into place over her, guiding his cock toward her pussy as her legs obediently rose up and she offered herself to him completely. With a steady motion, he sank into Ruby slower than Yang had slammed down onto him, wanting to be a bit more careful with her. Ruby had taken him all the way down a few times, sure, but Jaune understood that Yang was in the room and clearly very defensive about her sister, so he didn't want to overstep his bounds or make her worry about things too much. He had a line to walk, and he was willing to be respectful about it, willing to let Yang come to see the light slowly.

But it was hard to keep his thoughts set on anything quite so simple. Almost impossible. He'd just creampied Yang and now he had Ruby underneath him, her legs pressing against him as she craved a good, hard mating press fuck, and there was little hope of coming down from his high. His thrusts couldn't stay slow for long, especially not as Rub whined underneath him, "Fuck me hard, Jaune! I want Yang to see what a man you are, so fuck my brains out right now, here in front of my sister! Fuck me so much she begs for your cock!" Ruby was the first girl Jaune had broken in and she was still remarkably far gone, completely shameless about how much she wanted him at his absolute worst.

The words were all the encouragement Jaune needed to abandon decency and shove down into her, starting to fuck into Ruby with reckless, feverish glee, groaning as his hips worked up and down in ravenous agreement and he let her feel the pressure taking hold of her without shame. He couldn't care now about anything other than giving in, pressing forward and opening himself up to the thrill of fucking Ruby in front of her older sister, his hips bucking down and slamming into her all the way, his balls slapping against her in the process. He held nothing back as he began to hammer down with relentless vigor into Ruby's tight pussy. A pussy he owned. There was no shame here, no sense of hesitation or shame to hold him back now as he opened himself up to the pleasure and the heat, desperately seeking pure surrender and bliss as he worked greedily back and forth. Nothing was going to hold him back now, nothing was going to keep him from embracing the want as he hammered down into her harshly, letting her feel his want and his fire.

Jaune had known that the idea of fucking both sisters was going to be a special kind of fucked up, far beyond anything he'd known with two girls before. Sure, he'd stacked Pyrrha, Ruby, and Nora on top of one another and fucked his way down the line of redheads and their six tight, perfect holes. But now he was playing with fire, eyes shifting over to Yang and watching as she guiltily rubbed her cum-leaking pussy to the sight of Jaune balls deep in her sister, the taste of Ruby's kiss likely still lingering on her lips and bothering her. He wanted to push them further, of course, wanted the sisters to both be sucking his cum out of each other's pussies and enjoying something especially shameless. It was a twisted thought, but a kind of twisted all too hot and powerful for him to deny himself as he pushed on bolder and harder with the intention of making magic happen.

A magic that made Ruby burn up as she writhed underneath Jaune, moaning in ravenous approval of everything about his big cock pounding into her so hard. She didn't bother to hide her shameless, blissful expression, cheeks flush and eyes rolled back as Jaune gave to her everything she craved and she spun out of control trying to handle it all. This was pure ecstasy, a show of heat and need too powerful for her to grasp as she struggled to think her way through any of what was happening, a moaning mess sinking deeper into the throes of want as her body writhed and she surrendered happily to him, her legs locking needily around his waist as she begged him for more, locking him into her. "Your cock is so amazing, master! Just like it always is!"

Yang couldn't believe her eyes or her ears as she watched Jaune pounding her little sister into a gasping, creamy mess. Her fingers danced along her mound as she watched, uncertain and nervous about how much she could touch herself to the sight of her sister getting pounded into so hard. There was so little about this that made any sense to Yang, and she found herself spinning out of control and focus as she tried to piece together what she felt and how to handle it all, nervous as she beheld the sight of Ruby getting used and savoured every second of its madness. It was hot; she couldn't really deny herself that much given the circumstances. Ruby and Jaune fucking just looked right. She wasn't even as bothered by the idea of her sister hard subbing to someone and calling him master

What she minded was how hot this was making her. Cocky and indomitable, Yang had decided she was just too much for any man to handle and dominate, that no guy deserved to even pretend he could make her submit. Now, as she watched in awe at her sister getting fucked into the mattress, remembering the sheer fullness that Jaune's cock instilled within her, Yang found herself nervously doubting those certainties, frustrated by the idea that she might actually be wanting a guy to dominate her, and that of all guys, it was fucking Jaune Arc. It sounded too insane to be true, and yet there she was, watching Ruby break down under his touch, her eyes rolled back and her body clearly lit up with all of the excitement and fun she was absolutely lost to, and Yang just couldn't deny that she was starting to really want it bad.

Jaune pinned Ruby down to the bed as he came, groaning and grunting and loosing a massive flood of cum deep into her pussy as he shoved his lips against hers in a sloppy kiss meant to enforce his dominance while also ensuring she could moan and gasp his name in ecstasy as she crashed into her own orgasm, overwhelmed by the pressure and heat taking her on. It was all a show, all meant to make Yang ache for him, and he could tell it was more successful than Yang was likely willing to let on and admit it was, as he looked over to her in time to see her squirming with need as she stared at them, needy and overwhelmed but completely ready to be used. Jaune made sure to draw back out of Ruby slowly, her legs still locked around his waist and needily trembling as she refused to let him go, but finally she acquiesced and he shifted toward Yang.

"Well?" Jaune asked, his cock still rigid and aching, standing at attention and ready to plunge into Yang again. "What do you think, Yang?"

Yang shifted slowly over across the bed. "Fuck," she hissed. "One time, Jaune. Okay? Just one fucking time? I want to see how it feels to get fucked by a guy in control, but I'm not making any promises for anything else." She shivered, nervous about the the pressures taking her now as she climbed up over Ruby. "And I'm not taking it on my back either. And Ruby, you're eating me out." Yang needed to dominate someone in the midst of this whole mess.

"Fucked from behind? I'm fine with that." Jaune gave Yang's hot ass a nice hard smack, making her shiver and yelp as he shifted into place behind her, hands grabbing onto her with more fervor and aggression than he'd yet shown her. There was a marked shamelessness to his touch that made Yang shiver, as she felt his hands get firmer and more confident than they had yet been. She knew now the difference in his touch as he assumed control, and she hated how good it felt, how much her body tightened and she felt herself sinking into the accepting throes of deep, hot frustration. But she couldn't fight it. Not for the fucking life of her.

The tip of his cock pressed against her already loosened up pussy, and Yang knew she wasn't ready for this. Everything she had ever done before found itself flipped around on its head now, and she felt nervous about being taken, twisting under the surprising heat and the waves of sensation as he very abruptly slammed himself to the hilt inside of her and immediately got to work at pounding her from behind, catching her off guard and making her shriek as she began to burn up under the hazy pressure of getting savagely fucked raw. Jaune's tireless, powerful hips showed off something Yang didn't think any guy she knew would have been capable of, and she found herself whining in excitement as he finally laid into her with what she had been convinced was impossible.

Ruby lay happily underneath the action, leaning forward and running her tongue up and down Yang's hot pussy as Jaune's cock spread it open, happily accepting her sister's dominance and focusing on giving both her sister and her master the pleasure they craved, happy to play a supporting role here and do whatever it took to help them enjoy themselves. She was a good girl, happy to do whatever Jaune asked her to, perhaps the best behaved of all his girls, now four in total it seemed as Jaune pounded into Yang with territorial dominance and his mind on making Yang surrender completely to him and his harshness.

A hand reached for Yang's hair and tugged her head back, another slapping across her ass as Jaune bore down hard upon him. "How is this?" he asked, voice harsh and tense as he hammered into Yang, fucking her pussy with reckless abandon now. "Is this the fucking you always wanted? The one you thought I wasn't good enough for?" The clenching of her needy, hot cunt around his cock begged him for more and he was happy to oblige, happy to press on and make her feel his ferocious dominance, finally having her where he wanted and not too keen on letting go once he had her in place.

"Yes!" Yang howled, body shuddering as the pleasure bore down upon her more intensely than she could have ever imagined. "Yes, Jaune, this is amazing! I never thought anyone could, but you're showing me how wrong I was. You're good enough to dominate me! You and only you, I promise. Your big, hard, amazing cock feels so good, and I want you to keep dominating me, and to not stop until I can't think anymore." Yang had never been so desperate before, but this was just too good to resist, her body trembling as Jaune's powerful thrusts taught her an important lesson and she spun out of control, a shivering wreck completely helpless now under the pressure taking hold of her.

Ruby's adoring oral certainly helped matters, too. The cute redhead lay happily in place and worked to treat them both to plenty of pleasure with broad strokes of her tongue licking all over their fucking. She'd sometimes focus on somewhere specific, whether it was a flurry of aggressive licks against Yang's clit or sucking Jaune's heavy, swinging balls into her mouth and slobbering all over them. She was completely gone, lost to the thrill of servicing Jaune and her sister in equal measure and letting herself surrender utterly to his touch and his control.

There was no holding back the bliss now as the hard, noisy sounds of their bodies slapping together as they fucked rang out with crystal clarity, chasing on pure relief together. Jaune tugged on Yang's hair and she moaned in approval as he showed her his rougher side, Yang amazed that she had finally found a guy who could dominate her and get her into being fucked, but it felt so good that she was happy to lose herself at long last to something that should have been impossible, rocking back and forth to meet his hard cock and embrace her lusts. "I've never had a cock this good before," Yang confessed. "It's worth submitting to. It feels so good to get fucked like this!"

Jaune kept up the pace. "You're mine now," he groaned. "You belong to me, just like your sister does. Just like Pyrrha and Nora. No other guys can fuck you from now on, alright? My girls? Have them all you want. Dominate your sister with a strap-on all night, I'd love to watch that. But this is the only cock for you now. It's just me, and you're going to be a good girl and submit to it whenever you're told to."

"Yes, master!" Yang squealed, eyes rolling back as the fuck-addled blonde lost herself to a powerful, searing orgasm, trembling under the excitement of her release and the raw bliss that burned through her. She was unable to help herself now, spinning out of control as pleasure gripped her and refused to let go, her body lost to the heat and the want of a submissive orgasm. It was powerful, and she didn't know how to handle this in any way other than to howl and scream in bliss as she gave herself up to it all. As the greedy walls of her spasming cunt clenched down around Jaune in desperate pleas for cum, he obliged happily, and Yang only grew louder as Jaune dumped into her another load, this one far more heated and imposing for the harshness of how he'd fucked her to get there. Unwavering in its dominance. "Nngh... Master. I want more. I want you any way you want. Use my body like I'm a fucktoy."

"You are a fucktoy," Jaune replied, smacking her ass again as he pulled out, then swatting her fine backside again with his sticky cock a few times. "Both of you, on your knees in front of me." He sat at the edge of the bed, legs spreading out as he invited them in toward his cock. "I want you two sister subs to worship my cock together."

Yang and Ruby happily did as they were told, settling on their knees in front of him and both leaning their mouths in together. The sisters shared a messy, sloppy kiss with his cock head and each other, moaning in delight as they offered up to Jaune something completely unapologetic in its fervid want and in the heat that held onto them. They were both helpless here, both ignited with a special kind of need that it felt like nothing could possibly stop. They were both overwhelmed, dizzy and hot as they began to lick up and down his cock all over, the mingled mess of both girls' juices coating the sticky shaft and offering a vulgar treat for them to enjoy and suck down, savouring the chance to get messy as they adored his cock together.

At least in theory. Yang was ready to submit to Jaune, sure, but she was still dominant at heard, she'd just found someone dominant and hung enough to turn her into a mewling, cock addicted sub for him specifically. Her fingers tightened into Ruby's hair as she flaunted her urgency through shoving the poor girl right down onto Jaune's cock, forcing Ruby to deepthroat him as she guided her back and forth in messy motions to facefuck her down onto Jaune's cock. "I might be your sub, but your other girls are going to fall in line for me," Yang promised, dominant even as she stared blushing and heart-eyed toward Jaune, delirious and broken, but still holding onto her peculiar little quirks.

Ruby gagged loudly on her master's cock, loving the chance to service him like this and experienced now in the thrill of getting facefucked. She was happy to be dominated by her sister, to end up at the bottom of this hierarchy with Yang dominating her and Jaune dominating both of them. It was a fun little twist to things, and she savoured the chance to get her nose down into Jaune's pelvis as Yang held her head all the way down his cock as if trying to test her lungs out a little bit, finally tugging her back and leaving thick, drooly strands to drop from Ruby's lips as she looked dizzy and not entirely there. "I love it when your cock pushes so deep into my throat that I can't breathe," Ruby whined.

There was only one fair way to respond to that, as Jaune stood up, grabbing Yang's head and forcing his cock forward next, penetrating her throat and feeling the resistance and inexperience of a girl who has never taken it down the throat in her life. Yang's eyes widened and Jaune showed off not only what she had subjected her sister to, but that he was far better at oral dominance than the one that Yang imposed on her poor little sister. "You're the newest girl, so you should be the one getting facefucked," Jaune groaned. "Push Ruby down to service my balls while I break in your throat. I'll let you play these little dominance games, but you're going to learn your place here."

Choking on a fat cock plunging down her throat was something more intense and debaucherous than Yang was reasonably prepared for, shuddering under the abrupt heat and fire that bore down upon her as Jaune showed off what he could do, dominating her pretty face with the shame harshness and ownership he'd shown her now gaping twat as it oozed out his seed. She was unprepared for this, but she didn't exactly mind the ferocity behind it either, moaning even as she gagged and sputtered, her virgin throat receiving a steady, sloppy pounding that had her drooling all over herself as Jaune initiated her into the ranks of his whores by showing off exactly what sort of tasks she would have to perform for him. Happily playing the support role again, Ruby focused on Jaune's balls, sucking on his right one as she leaned in to enjoy herself, messy and sloppy in her approach, just like she knew he liked. Ruby was comfortable here, happy to handle him at his worst and secretly kind of delighted to see Yang struggling just like she did, if not maybe a little more, with getting her throat fucked.

Under this combined oral bliss, there was no hope of Jaune holding back for long, and he didn't try to. His deep, feverish ravaging of Yang's face came to an abrupt end as he tugged her back by the hair, pushing Ruby's head away too and pressing their cheeks together. "Cum on us," the sisters whined in tandem, staring in adoration up at their master as he blew a massive, hefty load all over their pretty faces, hosing them down with thick shots of messy, gooey cum that splattered across their faces and gave them plenty to turn inward and begin to lick up from one another's faces.

"Good girls," Jaune said, shoving their faces together to encourage them to lick his cum off of each other's faces, and once they started messily kissing again, he was quick to sink his cock between their mouths for another round of incestuous double oral. "Now suck my cock again, and we can start to figure out whose ass gets fucked first tonight."


	5. Blake's Deal

"I would do anything for the chance to speak to your family," Blake said. The words came at a very desperate point in the night, after Jaune had dropped hint after hint about his family having some pull with the government of Vale, influential people who would have been in a good place to effect policy. "Their help could be invaluable to the faunus movement in a peaceful way, if you could get me in touch with them."

Yang clicked her tongue as she leaned over toward her partner. It had been the three of them lounging about in the Team RWBY dorm room, Ruby having taken Weiss out training for the night and leaving them free for what had been a planned and executed initiation of Blake into Jaune's ranks; he'd nabbed both the girls on his team, and with the sisters down the other two members of Team RWBY seemed to be very obvious targets to play at, Yang happily paying forward what Ruby had done by helping lure her into a trap by helping sink her partner in turn. "Anything?" she asked, voice twisting playfully around the openness of it.

Blake stared in frustration toward Yang, not wanting to give Jaune any ideas. "I place a great importance on the cause," Blake explained. "And for the chance to do some good, yes, I am willing to do whatever it takes." She hoped better of Jaune though; she didn't want to say it out loud, but something in her eyes was definitely hopeful that this wasn't going to get completely off the rails.

Before Jaune could say anything, Yang chimed in again, "I think you should fuck her. Fuck, I think you should have a threesome with me and her right now, all night."

Frustrated and blushing now firmly, Blake stammered her way through an opposing suggestion. "Yang, that's really not appropriate, and I'm sure Jaune doesn't wa--"

"I love the idea, Yang. Blake, you're mine for the night, and then in the morning we'll make that cal. But for now, strip down out of everything." He smiled wickedly as Yang reached into his lap and started at his belt. "Yang, you're in. We're make this a night Blake will never forget."

This was the kind of insane Blake probably should have decided was over the line and walked away from. Or called Yang out for her weirdo inconsiderate bullshit. But at the same time she felt oddly hopeless when it came to finding her voice and a solid solution here to argue against all of this, and it was in that weakness that she found herself nodding and accepting what was happening. "Okay," She said, not sure what to make of Jaune's sudden interest in her, but Blake did as she was guided to and accepted whatever was happening here. "If you two say so, I guess." She was embarrassed, and everything about the way she stripped screamed of it. This was a nervous shock for the poor faunus and she didn't know how to even pretend she was confident and composed as she stripped out of her clothes and offered up to the couple what they wanted: her taut body completely naked, ample breasts and wide hips bared for Jaune's eager eyes.

Yang shoved her lips against Jaune's ear and whispered, "I told you my partner was the hotter pick," as she bragged about how he had chosen to target Blake next rather than Weiss by the two sisters' eager and playful attempts to sell up their partner's benefits and 'assets'. Jaune ultimately decided on Blake not so much for her amazing ass--though that certainly helped--but mostly because he figured any plan to ensnare Weiss would be something having more girls on-hand for might help, given her nature. Plus, he'd always wanted to bang a hot faunus girl, and he already had four humans in his harem.

"Wait on the strap-on a little bit, let me fuck her first." He smirked, letting Yang take his cock out as Blake watched, nervously trying to piece together why Yang was so eager for a threesome and to get Jaune's dick out of his boxers. At least until she saw it for herself; Blake's jaw dropped as she beheld the massive cock in all of its glory, nervously shivering as she looked up toward Jaune in confusion and reluctant want. His cock startled her, left her dizzy and eager as she remained frozen in place, biting her lip and feeling the tense, nervous throb of something powerful begin to take root of her.

"You two had this planned, didn't you?" Blake asked, watching as Yang gave slow, eager strokes to Jaune's cock without either of them making it much of a thing. They were comfortable with one another, Jaune not even blinking in the face of Yang working her hand up and down his cock as he hungrily eyed Blake's naked body. "And you're already fucking. Yang, when were you going to tell me about this?"

"Tonight," Yang said, pulling Jaune in for a kiss. "Go get her."

Jaune motioned toward Blake as he shifted forward on the bed. "Lie down, legs spread," he said, voice suddenly commanding and firm. It startled Blake, who found herself without much hope of doing anything but moving into place and accepting the order, nervous and feeling like she'd been set up, but also accepting that they didn't seem to be lying to her about it. If they were honest, and there was little reason to think they were lying, she would accept it. She got onto her back, legs spreading out so that Jaune could get up on top of her, and he advanced very firmly, getting into place and guiding his cock right up to her slick entrance. There was a lot to be confused about here, as she found it impossible to avoid staring down at his big cock threatening penetration, a little bit nervous, and in that opening and weakness she had little hope of fending off against what followed.

With a confident and firm push, Jaune came in hard and dominant out of the gate, pitching forward to seize her arms and hold them against the bed as he sank half his cock into Blake's tight hole with one hard shove, making her gasp in surprise as she found herself suddenly claimed. His lips silenced her noises as he shoved against her with a hot, hungry kiss, one that made Blake twist nervously as she stared up at him in surprise, not sure how to deal with the abruptness of his advance, but that was entirely the point. Jaune wanted to keep Blake a bit confused and off balance, and as he hammered forward he made sure she was feeling everything he could do to her and more.

Feeling the big cock inside of her made for an odd and conflicting experience, with her body twisting and bucking in a show of obvious heat and want too hot to be able to fight. "Big," she whined, feeling nervous as Jaune held her down against the bed and so dominantly fucked her, harshly pushing down to claim her with a mark of pure aggression. "This isn't what I was expecting." She wasn't sure what she meant by that as far as if this was a good thing or not, and especially when it came to feeling out how she genuinely felt about what was happening. This was an odd and almost dizzying experience, and she found it difficult to hold herself back as the pleasure hit her so abruptly. Blake was not prepared for what sex with Jaune really involved, and for it she was thrown way off the mark.

"It's never what any girl expects out of me," Jaune bragged, pounding eagerly forward to take her on and fuck Blake's tight, eager pussy as hard as he could. There was no holding back his excitement now as he claimed his third of the Team RWBY girls and his fifth lover overall, amazed he had reached this point, but as Blake's guilty moans began to bubble up through their clumsy and feverish kiss he felt like there was clearly something about his cock girls found themselves unable to resist, and he decided it was best to just roll with that, taking on the exciting promise of having his way with these girls and turning them into the lovers he deserved. "But once they get this big cock inside them, they see me differently. And they can't get enough."

The nervous whine that Blake let out at the thought of that was as satisfying to Jaune as anything in the world could have been. His hands let go of her arms and reached instead for her breasts, groping them aggressively and toying with her nipples as he laid an aggressive claim over every inch of her body. Jaune knew what he wanted and he knew how to lay into her to get it, indulging in every inch of Blake's curves while he pounded her from above. The bed shook and creaked a little under the pressure, and that only helped further excite Jaune as he laid his dominance over Blake powerfully. Further excited Blake too, as she found herself under a lot of pressure and excitement from the aggression behind Jaune's powerful thrusts, which proved to her that she was not well prepared at all for what was coming.

"Fuck her harder!" Yang shouted from across the room, and Blake's eyes snapped over in time to see her partner stripped naked and getting a strap-on from her dresser. Blake twisted fitfully in worry, realizing they were going to double team her hard and that she really wasn't ready for what was to come at all, but also brimming with an odd kind of excitement as one blond fucked her relentlessly and into a state of excitement too hot to control. Surely two of them having their way with her was only going to be even better.

Keeping up the pace of fucking down hard into Blake was all too easy for Jaune to keep now, as he continued to hammer away at her, letting her sink first into the excitement of the pleasure he could lavish her with. There were several steps involved in this twisted process, several points that he needed to get through in the process of having his vulgar way with Blake before she was fully 'his', but he'd also come with wicked intent in mind and nothing could slow down his twisted plans now. He just took to pounding Blake into submission and let the rest come naturally; already he could feel her overwhelmed, her breath tense, her cheeks flush, her body wriggling beneath his with an excitement that could only get hotter and more frustrating the more she gave in to it.

Blake was willing to get into it, even if the pleasure taking hold of her felt so guilty and a little embarrassing given what she was doing to get it. She was needy and eager, pushing on to try and get more of what Jaune was laying down on her as she let the excitement swell within her, not sure how to handle any of this but eager to find out where this plan went. "I'm going to cum so hard," Blake whined, clutching at Jaune's strong arms as she stared up at him, biting her lip and twisting. "You're going to do it inside aren't you? I can tell. You're fucking me like it's all you want to do."

"Of course I'm cumming inside," Jaune growled, his hips refusing to slow down still as he made a point of fucking Blake into submission harder. She was receptive to at least some of his touch already, and he felt all he had to now was keep up that pressure as he pounded on harshly, savouring this primal feeling of dominance overwhelming him. He let the remark serve as the only warning he gave, so that when he pushed down so hard that he pinned Blake to the bed and came inside of her tight, hot pussy she had no idea it was coming.

The sensation of a massive flood of cum pumping into her set Blake off, and it set her off hard. Her body bucked against Jaune's powerful shoves down, helpless and stuck there as he filled her with his seed and she felt like a shuddering mess unable to think straight, gasping and whimpering as she gave in to a powerful, hot orgasm, too helpless to do much of anything about it. Her cheeks burned, head spinning as she clung to Jaune tightly, not knowing what else she could do about this dizzying and frenzied situation she had found herself in. Warmth left her feeling gooey and satisfied as she stared in confusion up toward Jaune with little idea how to feel about all of this, a nervous and twisting mess who just wanted more.

Jaune could see it in her eyes, too. Blake was hot for him. Ready. Desperate. He wasn't about to let anything stay so light as he pulled back from her, savouring the little whimper she tried to bite down on as the feeling of emptiness washed over her. Hands quickly seized her hips as he rolled her onto her hands and knees, guiding her into place and tugging her back as his hands toyed across her round, ready ass. "I'm going to love fucking this," he growled, giving it a firm smack and making Blake yelp in surprise. She didn't pull away though, didn't hesitate, even as Yang got in front of her.

The blonde wore a big pink strap-on that she prodded her partner's cheek with. "Get me ready," she purred, fingers already in Blake's hair and guiding her down onto her toy before she could even respond to it. Blake relented, whining as she accepted the fake dick into her mouth and began to suck on it, which silenced the ensuing moans that she made as Jaune pushed into her pussy again from behind. his hands gripping her wide hips and ample backside as he pressed on greedily. This was all happening so much and so suddenly that Blake didn't know how to handle it, whining and twisting about excitedly as she felt the pressure begin to mount upon her. She wanted this, hot and hungry amid the feeling of desire that began to creep across her body, and she felt like she was helpless now between the two golden haired hunters to be.

Deeper, harder thrusts followed as Jaune relished in taking Blake from behind vigorously, showing off his aggressive, eager pace and letting her feel what he had been waiting to show her. Pounding the black haired faunus doggy style gave him much more control over the situation, and with one orgasm down Blake was sure to be a little bit eager now for more, ready to be taken harder as he proved he could fuck even better than he'd showed her. Gradual descent was a good way to go about it, and he felt like changing things up every time would make for a more fun way to break every pretty woman he set his eyes on, letting Blake feel now a plunging into chaos and harder, rougher sex that was sure to make her twist with glee under his touch, make her ache for him utterly.

Happy to have a new lover to dominate and tag team Jaune with, Yang relished in steady thrusts into Blake's mouth, using her strap-on excellently. "Don't skimp on the spit," she warned. "I might not be able to feel it, but I need you to get that nice and ready for when I fuck your pussy after Master is done with it." Master? Blake's eyes widened in panic, ears perking up as she heard that foreboding remark and felt the rush of heat and panic take her. She was not prepared for that at all, twisting nervously and wondering how she was going to handle that news as she felt her stomach churn a little bit in worry. What was she getting into? Just when Blake thought she had a handle on all these chaotic goings on, Yang threw another curve ball and she found herself in way over her head now.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm your master now?" Jaune asked, swatting Blake's ass again. She yelped around the strap-on as the relentless thrusts kept up their eager pace on her stuffed, slick pussy. "Well, I am." Jaune didn't feel the need to say much more than that as he let the pace he fucked her with speak for itself, overwhelming Blake with attention and his hard cock fucking her into submission. His dominance would not be questioned, and he was eager to let the hard fucking speak for itself, as Blake grew more fitful and squirmy under the pressure of his thrusts. He had her right where he wanted her now, and nothing was going to impede his desire to pound on and use her thoroughly.

Burning up with panic over the rough and relentless treatment she received, Blake felt utterly powerless now, the addition of Yang fucking her mouth with a strap-on only serving to underscore how insane this was and just how much she ached and burned under this pressure. She was a bit of a hopeless mess right now, struggling to piece together coherent thoughts amid the swell of primal lust, and she felt like there was little hope for anything but surrender now as pleasure more intense than she'd ever felt before bore down upon her with an intensity too great to deal with. It would have been easy to disregard this and brush it all off if she wasn't getting the best dick of her life, but there was really no way for her to deny that that was precisely what she was enjoying as deep, hard thrusts shook her to her very core and she ached for more, a needy mess unrepentantly chasing pleasure as far as she could.

Deep, hard thrusts continued to drive Jaune's thick cock to the hilt inside of Blake, as her body grew used to the feeling of his amazing dick inside of her and felt more and more receptive to being filled. She craved him inside of her, wanting to get used to the shape of him and memorize it. Blake had never had dick so good that she wanted to surrender to it like this before, but submission not only came to her, to it came easy. She was ready for it, and she found it impossible to shake the pressure upon her as she accepted the raw pressure and aggression of these thrusts, craving something hot and out of control as she opened herself up wider, allowing Yang and Jaune to ruin her together, all for one sweet, throbbing point of surrender she knew was going to overwhelm her completely.

Blake came first this time, and as she did so Yang drew back from her lips, letting her cry out in desperate glee with full clarity, her twisting moans and nervous noises spinning chaotically as Blake mewled her way through a hotter, stronger orgasm. She couldn't help herself; she was too turned on, too needy. Overwhelmed by the throbbing passions that struck her, Blake couldn't resist succumbing to the primal swell of a hot orgasm as she gave herself fully to the pleasure, rewarded for her troubles with cum flooding into her eager womb once more as Jaune slammed into her from behind and gave her precisely what she craved.

"It feels so good," Blake whined, nervously left vulnerable and hot in the face of more of Jaune's depraved dealings as he pulled her up toward him, guiding her to settle onto his lap as he drew his cock out of her pussy.

"We're going to fuck you together now," Jaune groaned. "While I claim this gorgeous ass of yours for the first time." Another slap, and by now Blake was used to it but the pressure was still exhilarating. She felt helpless against everything happening to her now as Jaune sank back, pulling her down onto his cock in the process, and Blake took the initiative in shoving herself down onto his cock ass-first, taking him into the much tighter hole and gasping in ecstasy as she did so, body tense and hot as she shivered and twisted under his touch, left a needy mess ripe for the taking as Yang shoved forward and shoved her strap-on right into Blake's creampied pussy with a swiftness she was utterly unprepared for. 

Ready to give in, Blake began to buck back and forth, riding Jaune's cock reverse cowgirl style while Yang pounded into her with her strap-on, a double teaming worthy of all the desperate and needy moans Blake sang out with heat and excitement, only made worse by the push of Yang's lips flush against her kiss, making her dizzy and overwhelmed as the pressure mounted harder and hotter. This was too much for the poor Yang to deal with as she struggled to keep her head on straight and allow the madness that gripped her so firmly to keep a tight hold on her. "You're filling me up so much!" she gasped, the double stuffing of her holes leaving Blake disoriented. She had never been so full up in her life, and she thought just the feeling of Jaune's 'biggest cock she'd ever had' was a lot to handle, but with him in her ass and the hardly tiny strap-on in her pussy she found herself on the receiving end now of so much more still than she'd ever known before.

There was no hope for Blake to fight it, but why would she ever want to? Bucking greedily back and forth between the hard thrusts bearing down upon her, Blake found herself on the receiving end of frenzied, aggressive lust, driven mad by the want and the desire that throbbed through her very core. She could feel something maddening grip her now and all she wanted was to be given even more of it as she twisted about, the heat throbbing across her body and her molten embrace almost too good to deny herself.

"You're mine now," Jaune groaned from behind, hands unable to let go of her lovely ass as he groped and smacked it firmly, letting Blake feel his control through the way he touched her. "Is that fine by you yet, or do we need to fuck you more?" His hips began to thrust upward as he spoke, imposing and purposeful in how he chose to join back into the action at a time when he demanded her acceptance of his touch. The intention here was direct and it was vulgar, and it worked perfectly.

Blake whimpered and twisted about, fretful and nervous as she took the hard pounding, not wanting to say it out loud but also feeling herself so hopelessly overwhelmed by heat and lust that she didn't know how to control herself. She felt lost in the midst of all this swelling, needy lust, and Blake didn't know how to fight against the pressures bearing down upon her. She was torn between the pleasure and a fleeting sense of decency that seemed further and further out of her grasp with each sudden, harsh thrust into her.

"You're even more stubborn than I was," Yang teased, hips hammering into Blake's faster as she seized her partner's breasts and shoved kisses harder against her lips. "And I'd never submitted a day in my life before Jaune's cock fucked me into accepting that there was someone out there better than me. Come on Blake, just do it. Call him Master, beg him to cum in you, and we can have some fun all night."

There was absolutely no hope for Blake to compose herself or control her wanton desires as she found it harder and harder by the second to even piece together coherent thoughts and control her rampant desires. She felt lost under this pressure, so overwhelmed and needy that she didn't know how to contend with it all, and that was exactly what Jaune and Yang wanted out of her, for as little help as that was. She felt no hope of doing anything but giving into it, shivering and twisting as the pleasure burned on hotter and she found it impossible to hold back.

"I don't want you to cum in my ass, master!" Blake gasped, crashing into orgasmic bliss and losing herself hotly. "I want you to shove me down onto the bed and mark me with your cum!" Her body thrashed between the two strong blonds fucking her, loving the pressure and heat that gripped her so firmly, and she couldn't hold back the bliss of being taken and used so firmly, a gasping mess throbbing out of control as she was fucked into raw acceptance of everything they demanded out of her.

Yang took the initiative to lift Blake up off of Jaune's cock as the two of them moved swiftly into position. Blake found herself shoved down onto her back as Jaune rose to his knees, Yang's hand jerking him feverishly off as his massive cock throbbed and twitched with excitement at the prospect of what was happening. "I'm glad you want to be marked by me like an animal," Jaune growled. "Because you're my pet now."

"I am," Blake mewled, hands caressing her body all over in feverish excitement. "I'm your dirty little kitten, Jaune, and I want you to treat me like it." She couldn't believe the lust had so easily worked her down to this state of surrender and feverish need. Back and forth she squirmed, a twisting mess unable to help herself as she watched Yang stroke Jaune's cock with hunger and efficiency, Yang's purple eyes wide with crazed excitement at the idea of seeing Blake get marked.

With a hard, eager grunt, Jaune came all over Blake, his position over her letting him shoot off streaks of cum that reached from her belly up to her cheek, with everywhere in between getting hit with globs of semen. His big, powerful cock was able to fire off cum far, and Yang helped by angling his cock here and there, tilting it down to hit her lower torso, then holding it at just the slightest upward curve so Blake could catch a little bit of it in her mouth. She welcomed it, twisting happily as she lay there, excited to be his now, ready for everything to come. "Thank you, master," she cooed. "What would you like of me now?"

"Let's get her turned around Yang. We can spitroast her again, but I want her mouth this time. And when I cum, Blake, you pull back like a good girl so I can mark your face some more, okay?"  
****************************************  
Everybody figured it was some kind of joke they weren't in on to see Blake going to class wearing a cat collar; it seemed like something she would have shirked away from for some very obvious reasons. But what only a select few people knew, and even Weiss wasn't yet in on it, was that the collar was a gift from her master, and like a good pet, Blake wore it happily. Once Weiss did learn the truth and anyone who was likely to notice it up close was in the know, she'd get a little tag with the word "Jaune" on it to help reinforce the purpose behind this not-a-joke accessory.


	6. Glynda Spies With Her Little Eye

“Pyrrha, shut her up before we get caught,” Jaune said, as Nora kept squealing and shivering with the utmost of glee and excitement. He didn't exactly blame her as he fucked her from behind, one hand on her throat just to keep her steady while the other pushed a pair of fingers up into Pyrrha's tight, needy pussy. Being noisy was the general state of sex for the trio, but a hard, fast threesome in their dorm room carried far fewer consequences to it than sneaking away from the group during a school outing. There was something very different going on there, and Jaune knew that all of Nora's moaning was eventually going to attract some undue attention none of them needed.

And not just for the immediate up-front issues of getting caught balls deep in a classmate during a trip, either. Jaune had been fucking both of his female teammates and three quarters of Team RWBY with reckless abandon across the whole of Beacon Academy. Dorm rooms were good, but ducking around Lie Ren and Weiss--who was certainly on Jaune's list, a conquest that would shortly make everything easier--that they often had to seek out other, less preferable means of getting some privacy. They would sneak into empty classrooms, hide Jaune away in the girls' locker room, find secluded corners to enjoy themselves in... Whatever they had to do. It wasn't ideal, but it was all they really had as far as a structured option in front of them, so they went with it and accepted that it was as optimal and sensible a choice as they were really going to get.

But now Nora was going to blow all of that with how loud she was moaning.

Nora couldn't help it if she was loud! She just really. Really loved having sex, especially when Jaune's big dick was inside of her. He wasn't exactly making this easy on her either, with how ferociously he took to fucking her from behind with a roughness and vigor that had become everything Nora grew to expect out of Jaune. He was always in control, always at least a little aggressive no matter where they were or what they were doing, and he showed a merciless approach to having his way with her that there was just never any chance Nora was going to be able to stay quiet. That just wasn't how this was going to work, and Jaune should have known better.

Jaune shoved her forward quickly, bending her at the waist and urging Pyrrha with a firm smack on the ass to get over in front of her. Pyrrha didn't hesitate, shifting from the side to stand in front of Nora, knowing exactly what it was that Jaune wanted her to do as she grabbed her teammate's hair and pulled her face right into her slick pussy, which was already primed and ready from Jaune's fingers to now get devoured messily by a whining genki girl out of her fucking mind with pleasure.

“Go, go, eat me out,” Pyrrha moaned, a bit desperate and tense herself. She loved getting eaten out, but never more than when the girl doing the eating had Jaune's dick buried inside of her. There was an urgency and desperation that came from someone in the midst of getting fucked going down on her that Pyrrha would always take over something contained and controlled, as she eased into the chaos of the moment and let every hot second of madness overwhelm her. This was so much pleasure to handle and she really had no idea how to deal with most of it, a needy, bucking mess thrashing under the weight of Nora's sloppy tonguing as she gave herself up completely to it all. “Oh, she's doing so good at this, master. I love it when she's got a dick in her; she's so unruly.”

“I love it too, but she needs to learn her place when we're out in public,” Jaune snarled, hand coming down hard across Nora's perky butt. “Keep your face right up against her pussy, Nora. You're using our girlfriend as a muzzle to keep from making a sound. We can't have you getting us into trouble, right?” This was a special kind of insane, and Jaune found himself relishing in all the chaos and the heat that ached within him as he pushed on harshly to have his vulgar way with her. Increasingly, the ability to open up to these group sex escapades was keeping him all kinds of excited and turned on, as he worked effortlessly to keep his girls in line. Having an outright harem of girls all over him and each other was an absolute dream, and he'd taken to trying to figure out which of his many attractive classmates he'd be making a push for next.

Nora was still surprisingly loud even with her mouth flush against Pyrrha's mound, and that was most certainly not from a lack of effort, as she put her time to messily devouring the needy pussy in front of her. Nora was as devoted and intent a lover as could be, she just happened to also be incredibly loud, giving herself up to all of the raw, wry hungers that burned through her body. There was no way to stay quiet when she was in this state, when she was stuck utterly hopeless in between a cock and a hard place just trying to keep herself steady. Everything Nora did was a show of surrender and excitement, as desire throbbed within her, and could it really be held against her that she so utterly felt the full extent of every loving thing done to her?

All of the efforts to try and keep from being found were ultimately in vain, because the blissfully unaware trio had a voyeur. From less far away than they would have been proud to know someone could be spying on them, Glynda watched the hard, rough sex, having been drawn over by Nora's cries only to find three of her students having snuck away to fuck where nobody would notice, and she couldn't believe her eyes. For a multitude of reasons, really. For one, the idea of all the guys in her class who would be having a hard, tense threesome where a girl would call him her master, that it would be Jaune. She didn't think he'd have that kind of sway over girls, or even be the type to tell a girl to call him master, and yet there he was, pounding away at Nora while ordering Pyrrha around effortlessly.

But even more striking and almost jaw-dropping sight of Jaune's cock as it hammered in and out of Nora's pussy. Glynda found herself unable to keep her attention on anything else once she laid her eyes on the girth of his shaft, not even knowing the full view but already oddly enthralled and intrigued by what she saw, seeking a closer look and more answers, as insane and wrong as it was to be thinking of anything like that. To think about a student like this. And yet all Glynda could do was watch, watch and squirm as her thighs rubbed together, an increasing wetness and heat taking hold of her as she stared onward without being able to think sensibly about what she was doing or how to make it stop.

Jaune's relentless thrusts kept up with an almost mechanical steadiness, ensuring unrelenting thrusts that kept Nora messy, needy, and working to devour Pyrrha's pussy as hard as she could, the trio sinking deeper and deeper into the haze of their lustful activity together as everything burned them up from within them. There was so much pleasure and tension going on here, so much heat and excitement that finally drove the trio hard over the edge, with needy, excitable Nora in the middle losing herself first. The pulsating swell of heat burned through her body as she came, squealing and bucking in excitement under the pressure and attention that followed as she lost herself in crushing waves of desire and want.

Moaning into Pyrrha's hot pussy and clenching down around Jaune's big dick helped pull them down with her, as Pyrrha held her in tight and cursed up a storm while Jaune pounded forward, groaning, “I'm putting a gag in you the next time I want to fuck you in public,” as he blew a load deep into her hot, spasming cunt. The warm, gooey seed filling Nora up did very little to help her actually stop her fitful noises or her writhings, the desire taking tight hold of her as she let herself go completely, embracing feverish and fiery want with an intensity she felt completely overwhelmed by, so much indecent glee burning through her that she didn't really know how to handle any of it.

Jaune drew back with a hard grunt, his still rigid and impressive cock slapping across Nora's ass cheeks as he pondered, “Fucking your ass so hard you can't walk straight for the rest of the trip would just be a reward, wouldn't it?” Probably; I want you two to clean me off with your mouths then. Worship my cock before we go, and when your faces are covered in my cum, lick each other clean.”

Glynda didn't know what to think about the sights and sounds of Jaune being so dominant and vulgar, showing off such an insane and different side of himself that felt absolutely mindblowing. She was stuck to watch and marvel at it in dismay, utterly appalled and startled by what she was hearing. And seeing. Especially now that she laid her eyes on the sight of Jaune's huge cock so abrupt and shamelessly out in the open. There was something so bizarre about this, as her eyes fell onto the big, throbbing cock, which made her legs tremble and quiver as she held herself steadily in place, shocked into really having no damn clue what she was doing or how to handle herself.

Frozen in place, she was left to simply watch the indecency playing out, startled by what she had in front of her. She watched as Pyrrha and Nora scampered to their knees and began to lick up and down all over Jaune's cock, licking Nora's tight pussy juices off of it and treating him to the reverence and love that Jaune so sorely deserved.

“Can't you fuck me before we go, Master?” Pyrrha whimpered, staring lustfully up at him as she licked messily all over his cock. “Watching you fuck Nora has me so horny now, and I don't think I can help myself."

"We can't be gone too long. When we get back to the hotel rooms, I'll fuck you first, I promise," Jaune said. "Nora, Yang, Blake, and Ruby can use their tongues all over you while I do it, too. Does that sound good?"

"I love you so much, Master! That sounds amazing." Pyrrha decided to show her love off for Jaune by shoving her head right down his lap, taking him down into her throat so hard she gagged on his shaft.

Glynda finally managed to pull herself away in time to stumble away, shaken and confused by everything she'd just witnessed, left with no idea what to think about any of this, left even more startled by Jaune's words. Were the Team RWBY girls caught up in all of this too? What was going on here? She wasn't sure she wanted to find out.  
****************************  
The problem with the idea of just leaving everything as it sat and not ever learning what happened was that in truth, Glynda needed to find out. They returned from the school trip a few days later and fell back into the everyday routine, but still Glynda couldn't shake from her mind the things she had seen and heard there. Thoughts of Jaune lingered in her mind even during her most private and intimate moments, a lingering, impending swell of something she found herself incapable of fending off. She certainly tried. Even went to places she wasn't proud of.

On one occasion, she found that no matter what she did, thoughts of Jaune would not leave her be when she tried to use her fingers to tend to herself. She tried and tried and tried, but finally she was at a level of desperation and tension so intense and formidable that she decided to pull out her scroll and look up some porn to try and fill her mind with things other than Jaune. But it was difficult, because her taste in porn and her sexual interests ran in a peculiar kind of direction, one that left her with videos of women calling men their masters, and all of that disastrous pressure just reached a point too far gone for her to help herself now. She almost threw her scroll across the room before fingering herself desperately to the idea of Jaune fucking her.

Even worse, during the course of her day came constant reminders of what was happening, as she now looked at Jaune with different eyes and saw his antics for what they were. She noticed he'd sit next to different girls sometimes, on one occasion seeing that Ruby was sitting awfully close up beside him with her cheeks bright red, and that Jaune's shoulder shifted in ways that said he was fingerfucking Ruby through the class. The way she occasionally put a mouth over her hand only confirmed it to Glynda, as did how Jaune would turn to whisper things into her ear from time to time. On another occasion she caught Blake and Yang sneaking about in the courtyard with him, finding some secluded area whose entrance was just within the view from Glynda's office window. She watched out there for some time, and it was only forty minutes later that the trio came back out, both girls stumbling and having severely ruffled up hair.

Glynda knew she had to do something, and it was only when she almost tossed her scroll halfway across the room in frustration and let herself give in to the primal desires that she realized what the solution was. She didn't like it, but it was all she really had. She needed to act on this. She swallowed her pride and prepared for the next day to make her move, going through all of class for the day with the tension almost burning a hole in her chest. She was in over her head here and she knew it, offering herself up to something absolutely insane and shocking with the sole intention of getting some of the fun her students were having. It was the only way now to quell these desires.

"Jaune, could I see you please?" Glynda called as class let out, calling his attention. And the attention of Pyrrha and Nora, who'd been sitting on either side of him all class. "It will be some time, so your teammates would be best off returning to their dorms."

It caught the trio off guard more than a little, but they didn't question it too much. "Am I in trouble, Miss Goodwitch?" Jaune asked.

"No, I've simply decided you could use some extra lessons" she said, shaking her head and brushing off his concerns. "We can talk in a moment" A lie through and through, but Glynda wasn't the least bit ashamed of throwing that kind of mistruth around. She was here to get some, and she was ready to take any step necessary to make that work. She had to. There was no way she could admit to the class filing out all at once that she wanted to get fucked by her student. She didn't even want to admit it to what seemed by all sights to be two of Jaune's girlfriends. Only two of them. Incredible.

Jaune stayed behind and the girls walked of,f leaving him and Glynda increasingly more alone in a room slowly losing more and more people, until finally she could close the door behind them and look toward Jaune.

"Is there something wrong with my test?" Jaune asked, still not sure what was happening and how to feel about being held back specifically by the teacher. The idea of what was actually about to ensue didn't even cross his mind; even if she had noticed Pyrrha and Nora jerking him off under the table, she would have kept all three of them behind, surely. So whatever it was had to be about something else entirely.

But Glynda pierced right through that belief swiftly as she said, 'I know about what you have been up to." She slowly walked her way back over toward Jaune, slowly making her way on as her body remained in the way of the door. "You have been sneaking around with multiple girls. I myself found you with Pyrrha and Nora during the trip to Forever Fall Forest, and I could not believe my eyes. It was disrespectful to the trip, illegal, and and the way you spoke to and regarded your own teammates is absolutely shameful. You carried yourself like an entirely different man than I thought you were, Mister Arc. And then upon return, I have seen you with at least three members of Team RWBY."

Jaune stared wide-eyed at Glynda, really not sure how to handle that confrontation or the many things she promptly said to him all at once, the abruptness throwing him completely off his guard as he stared at her in confusion. His chest tightened and panic hit him, as he wondered how he could get out of this situation now, how he was possibly going to avoid problems and detection as he stood there, eyeing her nervously, unsure how to deal with Glynda's sudden reveal. "I'm--" he started, only to realize he really didn't have an excuse. Didn't have anything he could say that was going to justify this, as he instead asked, "How can I keep them out of trouble?'

Glynda's eyebrow perked up with surprise and delight. Leverage. "And who is 'them', precisely?" she asked, drawing closer toward him still.

"My girlfriends," he confessed. The words sounded so weird and insane to say out loud, but there it was. The confession, ringing out brightly as he looked at Glynda nervously, still unsure what to do about this. "It was all my idea. Everything you saw that you would want to punish us for, I told them to do, so I'll take whatever you want to do to me, but please, keep them out of the punishment."

Finally, Glynda closed the gap, and she could see Jaune was nervous. He certainly had every right to be. It made her even more excited for what was to come as she said, "There's no punishment, Jaune. I'm not confronting you because what you did was wrong. I'm confronting you because I want you to do the exact same thing to me." She placed a hand upon his chest and cut off the confused sound Jaune was about to make by pushing a kiss into his lips and silencing him quickly. Her grip on him tightened as she pushed in closer, as she leaned against him and imposed her will upon Jaune through the firmness of her lustful attentions.

When the kiss finally broke away, all Jaune could muster up was a confused, gasping, "You're what?" as he stared at her in confusion.

"I live my life composed woman in complete control of herself and those who answer to her. But when I'm cut loose from those responsibilities, I am a desperate, needy sub who craves to be commanded and ordered around. They aren't just your 'girlfriends'. They wouldn't be calling you Master if they were. They are your submissives, and I want you to take all of those sensibilities and bring them upon me. Right now. Make me call you Master, Jaune. By day I'll be your teacher, by night I'll be your collared pet."

The words startled Jaune, but they were also an excellent kind of dream come true for him. Sure, he'd taken one look at his gorgeous teacher and thought she'd make an excellent installment in his lap, but she wasn't even on the list of girls he'd had his eye on for his newfound campaign of getting girls under his thumb. Why would she be? She was a teacher and not the sort to be charmed and lured in. She was a pipe dream get he didn't even entertain the thought of in anything but private jerk-off fantasies, but with five ravenous girls all over him, he didn't really have to do that in private anymore, so he was thinking even less and less of the possibility.

But now that he knew what was happening, he was ready for it. He reached out to seize her, nodding excitedly as he pushed a kiss back against her. "You're mine now," he growled, hands reaching for her body and beginning to grab her as he turned her around, sat her onto her desk and pushed against her, ready to taste Glynda's lips some more and indulge in something fiery and hungry. He wanted her, and he was going to enjoy every second of indulging in her. "Are you ready for what comes with that? To do everything I say?'

"Yes, Master," Glynda whined, nodding feverishly in approval and acceptance of everything Jaune was about to do to her. She wanted it. Welcomed it. Ached for him and everything he could do to her, as she opened herself up to his special breed of madness and let the idea of so utterly surrendering take hold of her. She was in way over her head here and she knew it was going to be a very hard fall down into the depths of madness as she chased on such perverse, twisted pleasures, but Glynda found herself welcoming all of it as she leaned in tight against him and prepared herself to be laid utter waste to, not for a moment wanting anything else.

Jaune reached a hand up her skirt. "For one, you're not going to be wearing panties without permission, and only then, it will be only to hold in vibrators I command you to walk around with all day." He tugged her panties off to the side and drove a pair of fingers into her. His other hand reached for Glynda's hair, tugging it back and starting to undo the tightly kept bun she wore it in. "Submitting to me means that I'll get to make these kinds of decisions for you, and that anything I think might involve you in my bed becomes my business." He jammed his fingers in deeper and wiggled them around. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, Master." Glynda shivered and squirmed about, her slick pussy growing even wetter, tightening down around his fingers as she found herself in way over her head about all of this. She had to try and fight through it, to keep herself steady even as she inched closer and closer toward pure insanity and shame. "I will not wear panties unless you tell me to from now on. And I will do my best to let nobody know about any vibrators you have me wear through the day." While this all sounded so insane, it was music to Glynda's ears; she was so tightly wound now, and the idea of being completely used like this drove her wild. In truth, she was more than a little into this kind of stuff already, and Jaune was giving her everything from all those sordid videos she was ashamed of watching that she found herself craving more of as she leaned into his touch.

"It also means that I get to do anything I want to you, and you'll let me do it." He let go of her hair only to bring his open palm across her face, and he was startled by the reaction that followed as a hot, indecent moan spilled from Glynda's lips, sudden and shameful and absolutely catching his attention as his eyes widened and perverse glee began to take root within him. "Oh, I see," he growled, slapping her again for good measure, and Glynda moaned even louder. "So you like it when a man gets rough with you."

"I love being put in my place, Master." Facing this all with a firm and confident candor was the only way that Glynda was going to get through this, the only way she was going to handle herself now. She opened up all the twisted confessions to Jaune as she met his gaze meekly, showing off a side of herself that she had never really gotten the chance to show off before. Glynda was ready now for this, head rolling back as she moaned and squirmed, offering up everything to him as his fingers probed in deeper and toyed with her harder. "I'm a true submissive at heart, I've just been waiting for the right man to come along and command me."

Jaune liked what he heard. Liked it so much that as he pulled his fingers out of her, he grabbed her panties and tugged them halfway down her legs before outright ripping them in two, letting the broken underwear fall to the floor as he commanded, "On your knees. Take out my cock, and show me how much you'll worship your Master's cock." The most direct and firm possible challenge he could give her, the way he was going to test and observe Glynda's submission and her willingness to give in to him. It was an effective one too; he could feel the excitement bubbling up inside of him as he watched her drop down to her knees quickly.

"I promise to do everything I can to impress you, Master," Glynda moaned, starting to undo his belt buckle and unzip his fly. "You might be used to girls your age, but my experience is going to blow them all out of the water." It was quite the statement to make, but one that Glynda was ready to prove as she pulled his pants down, fishing his cock out and immediately starting it smack herself with it, slapping it back and forth across her cheeks, tongue rolling out to lap at it as she toyed with his cock for a moment. Not because it was going to impress him--although she was sure he was definitely going to get a lot out of the sight of it--but because she had waited so long to once more see this cock, to actually feel it in her hand, that she just couldn't help herself. Glynda had been wracked with frustration for days over this, and this cock had dominated her thoughts the whole time.

Now this cock could dominate her.

Once she was done proving her point and voluntarily enduring some cockslapping back and forth, Glynda got her mouth open and laid some kisses all over his dick. "You're so well hung, Master. Absolutely incredible. I can see why you have so many girls begging to be dominated by you. I almost intervened and stepped in to stop you and your teammates during the trip, but what caught my attention was the amazing cock I caught a glimpse of, and I just couldn't help myself. I stared and watched until I could finally break away. And now, I have you here, waiting to be worshiped... And I'm going to earn the right to call you my Master."

It was on that note that Glynda sucked his whole cock into her mouth with one swift, hard shove forward, slurping him down and gagging immediately on the thick cock plunging down her tight throat, hitting her in all the most intense and 'right' ways she could muster. There was nothing to stop Glynda now, no moment where she would even consider doing anything but getting taken and fucked as harshly as she possibly could. Back and forth she worked in motions designed to make Jaune lose his mind, as she sucked and slurped with indecent glee all over the big dick, showing him everything that she could to try and drive him wild with need under the intentions of making him give her everything.

"Fuck," Jaune groaned, fingers tightening into Glynda's hair, starting to undo her bun so he could get a better grip on her. "You feel amazing right now. Keep going, keep sucking on every inch of this cock and showing it the love it deserves. I want to know that my new teacher slut is going to be everything she thinks she is." He run his fingers through her hair to loosen it up as it fell about her shoulders, as he spared little in the way of shame in throwing around some verbal harshness to let Glynda know exactly what she was in for.

And she loved it. Her head continued to work up and down along Jaune's dick with a feverish pace that nothing was going to slow down, eyes glimmering with wanton desire as she embraced the chaos and the heat that held her so tightly, gripped her and refused to let go. She was completely out of control now, completely given to the heat and the haze and this moment, and she didn't know how to handle herself under this kind of treatment. Her loving mouth and tight throat felt incredible around his dick, and he craved more of it, wanting to feel what she could do to him, what she would lay into him with.

When she did draw back, it was only so that Glynda could lavish his cock with messy, adoring licks all over, moaning and slobbering all over his cock. Big kisses and sloppy attention helped give something absolutely unchained and unrepentant as she lost herself to the desire, a moaning mess that could not be stopped now. Her mouth caressed along his cock, hand grabbing the base to give a few more slaps across her face with the big dick, which was now all wet and messy, making for a sloppier, rougher treatment. Everything felt so intensely good to Glynda as she sank in deeper, ravenous and hungry and completely losing her fucking mind with excitement.

There was nothing she wanted more now than to keep it going, to chase all the sensations that ached through her body. Her free hand even reached down between her legs. "Your cock is everything I've ever wanted," she confessed, kissing it all over with wet, loud smooches. "A cock I'm willing to lose myself to completely. You're my master now, Jaune, and I'm so willing to be your sub that I don't even care that you're my student. It's all worth it. I'm gone. I'm yours."

Jaune smiled happily, loving the attention and Glynda's heated confessions, but loving even more how his hands seized hold of the back of her head and pulled her harshly down, forcing her to take his cock again. "Then you won't mind if I do this," he said, snickering wickedly as he began to thrust harshly forward, balls slapping against her chin as he bore down with a fiery push and aggression upon her that was enough for Glynda to begin choking and drooling in surprise. There was so much about this suddenness and this tension that felt like pure bliss to the needy teacher down on her knees, getting throatfucked by one of her students. It would have been absolutely unimaginable any moment before now, when she found herself so hopeless and ready to just do it that she was completely overwhelmed and hopeless, ready to sink into utter chaos and desperation as she opened her body up to everything all at once.

All of the roughness made Glynda feel young again, with Jaune's size overwhelming her. She was so helpless in comparison to a size intense enough to challenge her, but that was what made her so excited, what gave her something heated and fiery, a relentless swell of desire and need holding tightly onto her as she embraced something hot, something feverish. She embraced it all with relentless glee, writhing back and forth as fingers sank into her waiting pussy, free hand locked between her clenched thighs as the feverish hold gripped her, her body helpless and needy under the ecstasy aching through her body.

But it paled in comparison to how good Jaune felt, as he watched his gorgeous, stacked teacher slobbering all over his cock, the trickle of drool down her chin and the intensity that held onto them both proving absolutely insane. There was no shame or apology in the way he facefucked her, holding nothing back as he gripped her hair tightly, subjecting her to the same kind of treatment he showed all his other girls, and she seemed as behind it as they had all been, cheeks flush as she submitted utterly to his cock and the sense of awe surging through her as she gave in to it all.

"You! Are! Mine!' Jaune grunted with his last three thrusts, the final slam driving his cock to the hilt inside of Glynda's mouth and down her throat, his hot grunts ringing out with powerful, vigorous dominance as he gave himself up completely to the fire and the want, lost to the excitement flowing through him as his dick gushed right down her gullet. He deposited his load right into her stomach as the shivering, wanton mess of a huntress moaned in approval for him.

As his cock pulled back from throat, Glynda could whine out only a meek, needy, "Master," as she stared up at him, wiping the drool from her chin, make-up running. She was an utter wreck, but she had never felt happier. "We're all alone here, and I want you to take advantage of that and fuck me all over my classroom."

Which made it all the worse when Pyrrha and Nora burst back into the room, unable to sate their curiosity about what was happening, wondering why Jaune would need extra lessons but also hoping to get him out of there quickly, because stroking his cock all class had left them both desperate for his touch and he'd promised they would sit on his lap and his face when they got out of class. Which lewd to them walking in on Glynda's lips still connected to Jaune's cock by thick strands of messy spit and throat slop as she stared reverently up toward him.

"Professor!" Pyrrha gasped in shock, eyes wide as she stared at the sight of them together, the door closing behind them. "He's a student, what are you doing?" She started to move forward in frustration, eyes wide and fiery as something sensible actually caught hold of her. "This is not allowed! Jaune, is she taking advantage of you? Did she extort sex out of you for higher grades?'

"Wait, Pyrrha, hold on," Nora said, trying to be the voice of reason. Not even remotely the sort of thing that should have been allowed to happen in the natural world. "We don't know what's happening here. Professor Goodwitch, are you on your knees with Jaune because you want his cock, or because you're being an abusive teacher?"

"Because I love his cock!" Glynda squealed. "I'm a dirty, slutty, kinky sub who wants to be dominated by a big, strong stud like your man here is. He's not doing anything against his will; I want him, that's all. He's here of his own volition."

"It's true," Jaune said reassuringly. "She came onto me, no threats or deals. She just wants to be in on this."

Pyrrha shook her head feverishly, and seemed like she was about to say something more about this, about to scream and yell. Nora quickly tugged her over and whispered something in her ear, a very hurried and desperately spoken rush of words to try and soothe Pyrrha's anger and make her realize what was happening, and the opportunity ahead of them. When Pyrrha did speak up, it was with her cheeks flush and a firm nod following. "If you're sincere about that, Professor Goodwitch, then you won't mind if we take this somewhere more private, or that we get to participate."


	7. All Tied Up

"A guy could get used to this being the order of things," Jaune remarked, staring down his line of beautiful and tied up women, a certain special kind of confidence swelling up inside of him in the process. Whatever his mind's eye had cooked up to set the tone for this all proved completely lacking in comparison to the beautiful reality set before him. Up in Glynda's room, he found that the teacher had all sorts of wicked toys and twisted implements just waiting to be taken out and used, and he put them not only toward Nora, but to Pyrrha as well. He had each of them bound and gagged in different ways in front of him, lined up for his twisted amusement, and he didn't shy from letting his big cock stand hard at attention in appreciation of everything he saw laid out before him.

First there was Pyrrha, who Jaune decided to be as gentle and calm with as possible since she seemed nervous about taking this deep a dive. She was down on her knees and bent over a table, hands cuffed behind her back and her gorgeous ass stuck out, a thick vibrator jammed up her backdoor that kept her wriggling and twisting in excitement all the while. A spreader bar felt like it was pushing the limits a bit, but Jaune managed to get her to slap one onto her ankles, keeping her legs nicely spread and helping her remain in place. She was clearly nervous about this, but Jaune knew by now when Pyrrha's fidgeting was cute and positive, and right now the curious and guilty excitement held onto her like nothing else could.

Suspended from the ceiling by robes and hooks holding them in place, Nora had been nice and tied up in a way that folded her legs back and tied her ankles to her arms. A rope went right between her tits to give them some separation, and he then proceeded to stick on some vibrators buzzing away at her nipples for good measure, an extra little push of frustration to keep her there. The fitful twisting of the eager, orange haired huntress were unstoppable, and Jaune had to receive plenty of assurances from Glynda that the hooks would hold before he stuck her up there, but once he did, he felt like tying her up may have been the best idea he'd ever had.

Then there was Glynda. Lying on top of the table; she was splayed out with perfect vulnerability, lying there in the middle of bent-over Pyrrha and suspended Nora. Versatile manacles that worked like table clamps allowed Jaune to set Glynda up spread eagle right there on the table, holding her wrists and her ankles perfectly in place, her spread out and offered-up pussy glistening in the light as raw desire held onto her. Jaune had made sure he was going to leave Glynda wanting more, so he had put not only a vibrator into both her ass and her pussy, but he'd set a small one up over her clit and two more over her nipples just to complete the set. It made for pleasure overload, but that was exactly what he was hoping for.

"Maybe this is going to become an every night kind of thing from now on. Only question is... Who am I fucking first?" Jaune looked along the range of beautiful women he had utterly hopeless before him, shameless and hot, all of them wanting his cock, but it wasn't going to be so easy. "Except for Glynda, of course. I'm fucking you last, so that when you finally get my cock up this desperate, submissive pussy, you'll know to appreciate it." He watched his teacher's hips roll at the idea and at his harsh words, but he was eager to move in and give a smack to Pyrrha's ass for good measure. "I'll make sure to spread out and share the love, though, whoever I do get into first."

Pyrrha's hips pushed back slowly against his words and against the hand that continued to strike across her taut backside, as if she tried to urge him to fuck her. It was music to Jaune's ears as he held onto her, gripping her hair and tugging it back as he leaned over her, his cock nestling up right between her legs and even grinding against her slick, hot entrance. "Do you want me to fuck you first?" Jaune asked, holding onto Pyrrha, already feeling her starting to warm up to this whole situation and the firm, hot pressure that Jaune laid into her with as she squirmed and shivered her way through something so raw and insane that she clearly had little idea how to handle it all. She nodded in whining approval, trying to speak through her gag, but nothing clear came out.

Jaune shifted into position, leaning over her with his hands groping and kneading her ass some more as he rocked against her pussy. He knew Pyrrha was the one he had to sell on the idea of something this hard and this raw. BDSM was clearly Glynda's forte if she had all these things, and he was sure Nora was just exuberantly down for anything all the time, so she didn't need any convincing. Of course, he knew what he was about to do to Pyrrha was also going to throw out of whack and challenge those efforts a little bit, but he knew full well he couldn't help herself, as his fingers reached gently through her hair and toward her face, very harsh and abrupt as he pulled her very suddenly back around, leaving her bent forward at a sharp ninety degrees in front of him as he brought his cock down across her face with a firm swing.

Wincing at the impact and shuddering under his touch, Pyrrha could do nothing as she felt him reach into her mouth and grab at her gag, tugging it down and replacing it in her mouth with his cock with one firm stroke. "I'll fuck you first, but it's not going to be in your pussy," he groaned, holding tightly onto the pleasure of keeping in place as his fingers tangled into her hair and he began to thrust, harsh and quick motions driving on something immediate and hot, a push into depravity and heat that felt too good to be true. Down her throat he went, making her choke loudly on the thick cock as she felt him overwhelm her with the suddenness and heat of primal indulgence, forcing himself down and wasting no time in getting her right to work at sucking his cock.

In some ways Pyrrha was almost relieved when Jaune shoved into her throat. Facefucking was something she could handle, something she was used to, and with the vibrator buzzing inside of her ass she found herself in ground almost familiar enough to root her in something normal and sensible, amid the way he thrust harshly forward, pounding down her throat and showing her no mercy. This was insane, but it was a kind of insane that Pyrrha could understand, one she was capable of pushing through and accepting, as deep thrusts shook her body and he made her feel the bright, throbbing pulse of relief that made her a twisting mess of pressure, pussy dripping down her thighs as she opened up to the feeling of powerlessness and surrender that ruled her.

Harsh, choking sounds followed as Pyrrha's throat accepted his cock down deep, Jaune not wasting any time in how he shoved forward with the single-minded fervor of a man who had three women tied up at his mercy and had to be efficient and harsh in dealing with all o them. he had a lot to do, and he didn't want to leave the others waiting too long, just long enough to get all desperate and sopping wet thanks to the vibrators working them over. Pyrrha needed a good, steady facefucking to impose upon her his twisted intentions, and that was exactly what Jaune gave her, something feverish and twisted that she had no hope of steeling herself against as he let her feel the depth of his aggressions, shaken down to her very core by his pressure and by the way he so shamelessly dominated and used her.

Jaune had been here countless times before, throatfucking Pyrrha while she stared with lustful, smoldering gaze up at hi, given utterly to the surrender of his touch and his dominance, but something about having her tied up and completely at his mercy now dialed up the twisted thrills behind this pleasure. Unrepentant thrills seized him and refused to let go, as Jaune ran his victory lap without hesitation, fucking her mouth into shameless, wanton delight and letting her feel the primal swell of something completely out of control, until finally he was slamming down her throat one last time ,grunting and shivering hotly as he blew his thick load right down her throat and Pyrrha's squirming reached its apex.

He just as quickly drew back, his cock now slick with spit and throat slop, and he quickly began to smack her around with it. "Who owns you?" he asked as he cockslapped her, getting more than a little carried away with his dominance, but feeling like nobody could blame him for that given the situation laid out before him: anyone would have.

"You do," Pyrrha whined, already a bit dizzy as she stared up at Jaune, admiring and adoring him. "You own me, Master."

"Damn right I do." He quickly tugged the gag back up and shoved it into her mouth, pushing her back over toward the table and leaving her bent over it with one parting smack of her ass as he drew away from her. "I'll come fuck you raw for being a good girl, but first, I have other toys to tend to." He shifted over toward Glynda, eyes locking with hers as he leaned in close. "How are you doing, professor?"

Glynda's muffled cries were much more emotive than Pyrrha's had been, as she thrashed and whined under this pressure. The vibrator torture made for way more than she could handle, making Jaune smile wide as he stared down at her, bringing his fingers across her sopping wet cunt lips as the vibrator spreading them out continued its merciless buzzing. She felt incredible, felt desperate, felt like she hadn't felt in so long that it felt like a crushing flood of memories serving to remind her just how hopeless she was here. Her eyes were wide and vulnerable, as she continued showing off to Jaune a part of herself she almost never felt safe opening up to anybody.

"Good. You just keep lying there, then. Get comfortable, and see if you can go this whole time without cumming." Jaune dismissively moved right on past her, and Glynda wriggled under the tension, as he moved over toward Nora, whose fitful motions and twisting were strong enough to make her way in her suspension, rocking back and forth as the incredible motion and frustration got the better of her. "Nora, I hope you're enjoying yourself." he pulled out her gag, ready for whatever she was going to launch into.

"I need your cock, Master, I need it so bad please gimme your cock!" Nora screamed, immediately lost to the heat taking hold of her. "I'm a good bitch, I swear, but I want so badly to get fucked while these vibrators play with my nipples, and a dirty slut like me only thinks about one thing when she's dangling from the ceiling, and that's how all of my holes are perfectly level for Master to fuck them raw and glak glurk glurk glurk glurk!" There was no way Jaune was going to just let her keep running her mouth forever, and as he silenced her with the hard shove forward of his cock down her throat, her body tense and shuddering under the heat and frustration that followed, her body suddenly overwhelmed by this pleasure and this weirdness.

But that was how she liked it. It was weird and tense and out of control, but Nora loved it rough on a normal day, and being hogtied from the ceiling left her even more desperate and ripe, her eyes rolling back as she choked Jaune's cock down and celebrated this hot, shameless rush of pure need, body shivering through the hazy bliss of having him upon her so firmly. She could hardly hold it all together as Jaune fucked her mouth, his abrupt and direct treatment of her holes proving exactly the kind of raw brutality that she really had no idea how to deal with, body writhing through this feverish, mad heat and desire. Her body was completely out of control and hopeless, but in that hopelessness came a pulse of searing bliss, pulsing sensation and desire. There was so little sense to this, but she felt amazing, surrendering fully to the desire and flaring want burning up inside of her.

A swift pull back drew his cock from Nora's mouth, thick strands of drool clinging to his shaft and connecting it to her lips, as Nora sucked down shivering, panting breaths. She didn't have time to respond or even get herself together before Jaune pushed forward again, lifting up his cock and shoving her heavy, aching balls against her lips instead. Without hesitation, Nora switched gears from deepthroating to sloppy ball worship, her head pushing in to get her lips against his sac and slobbered all over it with a brazen act of utter desperation, showing off something completely hopeless and lost, throbbing in the hazy midst of her delirious submission. She was hot, overwhelmed, and she couldn't get enough of this treatment and this raw depravity, giving herself up to madness and want, body all hot under this tension.

"You're more of a man than I can handle, Master," Nora moaned, rubbing her face all along his cock as she pressed against him, showing off her total submission as she kept going. "You can keep up with me. That shouldn't even be possible, but it's real, and I'm happy to be owned by this amazing cock and by a man like you." She showed off the most earnest heat and frustration that she could muster, giving off something so hopeless and lost that she just didn't know how to deal with this all, given fully to the desire and desperation, letting herself embrace the raw heat and vulgar desire that ruled her.

For her loving work and her crazed affection, Nora received a mess of cum gushing forward, splattering all over her face and hosing her down, while Jaune rubbed his cock all over her face, enjoying her vocal submission and her gleeful, lost heat. Everything about Nora's pure, shameless acceptance made him ache with throbbing delight, and Jaune wasn't ashamed to keep pushing that advantage as he drew back, hands seizing hold of her as he circled around her slowly. "Since you know exactly how to talk to your Master, I'm going to do you a favour and not put that gag back in, just so you can keep telling me how great I am." This was all going so perfectly as far as Jaune was concerned, as Nora worked through this hazy pressure so happily, taking it on better than Pyrrha was, and he hoped she would pick up some cues from Nora. He knew Glynda needed no help, but he wanted to make her wait, wanted to make her suffer, because he knew that was what she craved. So he pushed through the senseless swell of desire to grab hold of Nora's hips as he got into position.

"Yes, please Master, fuck me now! I'm so happy that you think I've been a good girl and that I deserve this treatment, please give it to me!" It was a bit clumsy and precarious to get his cock into position when she was hogtied, but he'd prepared for that. It wasn't quite a proper hogtying, as he undid a clasp connecting the different bits of rope all together, and Nora's legs swung downward quickly, clumsily finding the floor as she whined and twisted, nervously shuffling about and trying to steady her footing. With her legs down straight, he had a clear shot to her pussy, albeit one tightened up by the position of her ankles bound together, making for something unbearably tight as he drove right into her and set her alight.

"If I knew you were such a dirty bondage slut I would have done this sooner," Jaune groaned, thrusting feverishly her pussy as he got right to work, every ecstatic and desperate noise that Nora made driving his hips harder and harsher forward, driven by something so pure and so shameless that all Nora could do under this treatment was howl hotly through the shameless delight. She needed this, burning up as pure desire held her tightly and she allowed herself to be used and dominated, allowed Jaune to have his vulgar way with her as much as he wanted. She was hopeless in the face of that desire, that surrender, giving up everything to him and to his dominance. "But now that I do know, I think you're going to get tied up more often."

"Fuck! I'd love it, Master. I'd love to be tied up whenever you want to. I know I'm a handful sometimes, and maybe being held there and taught some patience would help me become a more obedient pet for you." Her body thrashed under this heated desire, as she offered up to Jaune possibilities she knew would drive her absolutely fucking mad if she ever let him do them, knowing he'd take it to the logical conclusion of stringing her up to watch him fuck other girls. She knew it was coming, but for Nora, the idea of having her energetic and fitful nature shut right the fuck down as she was dragged into obedience and sanity felt like utter bliss.

Jaune hammered on faster amid all of Nora's continued pleas to get fucked, her squealing nature and frantic bliss leaving her a hopeless mess struggling to handle it all. Her legs stayed off of the ground and hooked back around Jaune's, at once applying a bit more pressure to her wrists as they supposed more of her weight, and ensuring that every hard shove forward made her body rock back and forth, made her shiver and twist the hazy ecstasy and frustration she craved. Nora was hopeless in the face of Jaune's dominance, craving it so utterly that she she didn't really know how to deal with it anymore, giving herself up fully to everything chaotic and hazy that she was desperate to let rule her, lost to the hazy thrills of just giving herself up to the madness, lost to this bliss and happy to be overwhelmed, to be used and fucked and taken so harshly. She came, screaming for him all the while, giving Jaune all of the satisfaction and ego boosting he didn't really 'need' at this point, as the many women falling to their fixations with his cock had by now proven themselves very ready to give up everything to him. It didn't matter; Jaune was lost to this pleasure and he craved every second he could get of the raw, throbbing indulgence that came with it all.

"Since you've been such a good girl already, you won't mind telling me one last thing," Jaune said, hand groping and smacking across Nora's full ass. "What did you whisper to Pyrrha to make her calm down?" His smile widened, eyes shifting over to the redhead, whose eyes stared wide and shocked at Nora, as if hoping she wasn't going to tell. It only deepened Jaune's interest and excitement, leaving him so tense and excited at the prospect of finding out.

But Nora wanted to be a good girl, wanted to do everything asked of her and give herself fully up to his dominance. She didn't look at Pyrrha, she looked only at her Master, staring over her shoulder at Jaune, eyes soft and glazed over, cheeks flush, and she confessed to him happily. "I asked her if she really wanted to pass up the opportunity for you to find out if you were into this kind of stuff, or if she wanted to be tied up and fucked too." Pyrrha's whines and moans of embarrassment through her gag made Jaune smile as he came around front to Nora again.

"Good girl," he said, patting her on the head. "Thank you for sharing that, Nora, I'm very glad you know not to keep those kinds of things secret from me. I almost feel bad about doing this, but..." He reached for her gag and stuffed it back into her mouth, making Nora whine and squeal in aggressive heat and frustration as Jaune drew back. "Sorry, but you just don't stop talking, I think I'm going to have to keep you gagged when I'm not using you from now on." He gave her one last smack across the cheek before he drew back and looked right past Glynda and toward Pyrrha again.

But he still got plenty of chances to look at Glynda. She was in over her head, overwhelmed by this desperation and this desire, clearly overwhelmed and hazy under this attention, not knowing how to help herself but in way too deep over her head to be able to do anything about it. The vibrators weren't set to anything too powerful, but were still definitely powerful enough to leave her a twisting and thrashing mess hazily overwhelmed by this raw sensation, by the desperation and heat throbbing through her body powerfully as she gave herself up to everything all at once. He loved seeing her ache like this, and he knew he was harnessing something beautiful and primal, but he knew it would only get better if he let her keep twisting in this heat and desperation.

Jaune turned his attention right toward Pyrrha, wriggling and squirming over the table as he drew closer to her, hand smacking across her ass and then reaching down to rub at her sopping wet pussy. "Nora being into this kind of thing, I can expect. Glynda was a really hot surprise. But you?" He shoved a single finger into her pussy, and that alone made her clench up in delight and heat, as he continued to hold steadily in place. "That's a surprise. Is being a fuck-drunk deepthroat toy not 'bad girl' enough for you?" He pulled her gag out quickly, tensing his hand up in her hair as she whined openly for him.

"I love the way you dominate me, Master. I-I can't help it. It's so good! Anything I can get to be deeper into your service and to make you feel better, I'll do. That's how I want to live my life now." Unable to hold back the chaotic, throbbing haze that held so tightly onto her, Pyrrha just let it all out. "I want you to do whatever you want to me, Master. I crave this." She stared up hotly at Jaune. "Being tied up over the table and here with a vibrator up my ass while you fuck Nora shouldn't feel so good, but I'm so dirty and submissive, I'm... I'm just ripe for you to do whatever you want to now, aren't I?" She looked up at Jaune, desperation glimmering in her eyes as she let this pleasure rule her.

Jaune was at an impasse now. Pyrrha's confession changed his plans up, as suddenly he had before him the idea of either 'rewarding' Pyrrha, or throwing her mind out of order while driving her wild with desperation and desire, making her submit harder as he tended at long last to Glynda's completely hopeless body. The question was one of fairness, and in truth, Jaune just couldn't resist the idea of letting it happen as he shifted his gaze toward the the idea of letting everything rule him now. "If you mean it, you won't mind proving it," he said, smacking her ass again and bringing her over toward Glynda, shifting her over a mere few inches as he pulled the vibrator out of her pussy and jammed it into Pyrrha's instead. "Eat her out."

A hand on the back of her head gripped her hair and shoved her face-first into her teacher's snatch, and Pyrrha didn't hesitate to do as demanded, sloppily devouring Glynda's pussy with a hunger and intensity that made the blonde moan even through her gag, startled to find out how good such a model student was at messy pussy eating, something that made for the best kind of surprise and pleasure in her mind. This was bliss in a form too hazy and potent for her to be able to deny herself, and Pyrrha was eager to let it all go as her body shook through this needy heat.

Climbing up onto the table, Jaune dragged the tip of his cock up Glynda's naked body, making her twist and shiver in desperate glee as he had his way with her, imposing upon her with all of his wicked will and his dark intentions. When his fingers pulled her gag out, he was quick to replace it with his digits instead, amazed by how readily and shamelessly Glynda began to suck on his fingers, moaning around them as her obedience made itself blatant. "Now that I have a teacher ready to be my pet, I'm pretty sure every guy in Beacon is jealous of me." His other hand moved to seize his cock, nestling it down into Glynda's ample chest, pushing her tits in against his cock and starting to thrust, careful not to disturb the vibrators. "Imagine if they knew I had Professor Goodwitch tied up, stuffed full of vibrators, and hooked on my cock. I'd be king of this school."

Glynda moaned around his fingers, nodding in approval as she twisted on the table, feeling the vibrators doing too much to her for her poor mind to process this all, and Pyrrha's skilled tongue only made this so much more intense still, sending her head spinning out in throbbing chaos and dismay under the pure heat of this situation. She had no idea how to handle this or how to compose herself, and she knew she was in for pure delirium as she let herself go, embracing this wanton heat and the desperations that came with it, lost to something so primal and desperate that she just didn't know how anyone was supposed to handle themselves. The faster and hotter that she worked through this needy, buzzing heat, the more lost she was to something chaotic taking hold of her, and Glynda was happy to let it all out, to accept her place beneath Jaune and all of the unruly pleasures she had for too long denied herself.

Jaune began to thrust firmly and confidently into Glynda's cleavage, groaning as he held her breasts a bit clumsily in place with one hand, exerting his cocky and confident dominance and not wanting to lose it for anything, even convenience's sake. "You're mine now, and we might keep this a dirty little secret, but I'm going to have you walking around from now on with a collar around your neck. Something fashionable and cute, but it's going to mark you as my property. Does that sound good?"

Fingers withdrew from Glynda's mouth and she immediately gasped out a needy, "Yes, master!" Her voice twisted with breathy indulgence and something chaotic, lost to the heat and the writhing bliss that held onto her, made her dizzy and tense through this pressure and this desire. She could hardly believe how good it all felt, how much she craved for more of these feelings burning through her. She couldn't help herself as she let her moans rage on so hot and out of control, driven by fervid, winding desire that only grew hotter and needier as she let herself sink into the throes of depravity and need. Her body was lost to this pleasure, to the heat of bliss and pulsing need that refused to let go of her.

Pyrrha's tongue pushed deeper into Glynda's twat and Jaune fucked her tits quicker, her eyes pointed down at his rock hard cock, amazed by the sensations burning her up as she kept moving and kept embracing this desire, not sure How deep she was going to go but knowing she craved mores as she let the sensations spin her head around dizzily. This was what Glynda had been craving for so long. For too long, in fact. Jaune was the man that Glynda had been waiting for, to come along and dominate her thoroughly, to leave her hot and hopeless under the pressure he was so eager to give her, fervid and fierce in how he pounded away at every inch of her body, single-minded, chaotic desperation guiding him on deeper and deeper still. This was bliss to poor Glynda, who had needed someone to finally make her submit, and now as vibrators tortured her, she didn't even care that that someone turned out to be one of her own students.

"Please, Master, I implore you to use my body however you want to," Glynda whined, thrashing under this ecstasy, the tongue making her twist and whine hotter, everything getting too senseless and dizzy for her to help. "Have me. Have all of me, I want you to show me what you can do, and to make me yours. Your toy, your pet, your bitch--it doesn't matter, I want to be all of those things for you!" She couldn't help herself any longer. With the vibrators on her nipples, on her clit, and up her ass doing all the work, Glynda crashed into searing ecstasy as she lost herself, howling and thrashing under this pleasure as she gave herself up fully to the madness and the heat.

For her hard work, Glynda was rewarded with Jaune shoving forward one last time, his cock erupting and spewing forward with a mess of hot, sticky spunk splattering all over her face. She took it happily, wore it with pride as she shivered and twisted hotter under his touch still. She looked up at him, a bit dizzy and senseless, whining up at him without much sense of how to handle herself as she awaited his words. "I'm going to fuck you now."

But then Jaune pulled away. Glynda thought had been lied to, thrashing and bucking under the confused heat that followed as she stared up needily at Jaune, wondering why was leaving her, but not saying anything, even with the gag out. Pyrrha kept tonguing her pussy, not having been told to actually stop, and the sensations kept Glynda very tense and squirmy under the firm, growing sense that she was hopelessly lost to this bliss, giving herself fully up to something more hazy and insane than she had any idea how to handle.

Jaune cut Nora kind of loose, leaving her still tied up as he dragged her over toward the table, pushing her face-down and ass-up onto it beside her spread eagle teacher. He then tugged Pyrrha back by the hair and pulled her into that same position. Both of them lay incredibly close, presenting their ripe backsides to Jaune while Glynda lay in the middle, spread eagle on her back and helpless. "And I'm going to fuck you like a king." He pulled the vibrator out of Pyrrha's ass, leaving one stuck in her pussy and one inside of Glynda's ass, shoving it into Nora's twat and leaving his two teammates to shiver as he focused his attention down onto Glynda again.

Taking his cock in hand, he guided himself right down toward her entrance, knelt between her legs and pushing down into the bound professor with a firm, harsh shove, confidence brimming with every push as he let the sensations grip him immediately. Jaune spared no effort in the firmness he thrust into Glynda with, caring now only about having his way with her thoroughly and blowing her fucking mind. She gasped in the tense thrill of having him finally inside of her, screaming his name and bucking under his touch as he shoved forward to bury himself deeper into her.

"Fuck me, Master! Mark me as yours thoroughly, fill me with your cum and claim me as your newest pet, I want so badly to be your love slave. I don't care how wrong it is; that's what makes this so fucking hot." Glynda wasn't really 'herself' as she let go so desperately, but it was all music to Jaune's ears as he pounded onward, plundering her hot cunt with deep, relentless strokes and a confidence nothing could bend. He had her under his thumb now, and he spared no effort in pressing on harshly, intent on making her lose herself as he ravaged her needy hole, the tightness of her hot cunt feeling so unbelievable to Jaune after all of the teasing and taunting he'd done to leave her sopping wet and desperate.

The 'like a king' part came not from hammering into his unbelievably hot teacher with reckless abandon, but from getting his hands onto the vibrators jammed up Pyrrha and Nora, quickly using them to fuck the girls' pussies hard as he kept them bent up over this situation, all three tied up and submissive women squealing in ecstasy as Jaune gave them all he could. "You're all mine," he growled, and they mewled in ravenous approval at that fact, giving themselves up fully to the chaos and heat that ruled them. Jaune was as dominant and as tense as anyone could be in imposing his will upon these women, and they were so happy to give themselves up to it all, lost to the chaos and bliss, letting their bodies shudder under the haze and heat of his harsh dominance.

Glynda moaned louder than all of them. She didn't care that she was older, more responsible, more experienced, more refined... None of it mattered to her now with Jaune's cock buried inside of her, fucking her into such hazy bliss that she didn't care one way or another what she was doing anymore, giving herself up desperately to the pleasure without a care in the world. It was ecstasy, and Glynda was too far gone to be able to care about anything but pure surrender, giving herself to this molten want, to the heat primal and intoxicating. As long as she had these sensations to enjoy, why would Glynda ever want anything else?

Pyrrha and Nora both buried their faces into Glynda's, kissing her cheeks and licking the cum up off of her face, happily welcoming her into this madness as their newest lover, albeit under conditions more insane than Jaune had yet initiated anyone before. There was a senseless and a chaos to this that made for something hazy, potent, powerful, and completely removed from sense or sanity, just as Jaune fucking liked it, hammering on harshly to the brilliant climax awaiting him, yelling and grunting as he slammed balls deep into Glynda one last time with only one thing left to do.

Glynda screamed as his cum pumped into her. "I belong to you, Master!" she howled, eyes rolling back as she lost herself to the orgasm she had been waiting for. Not the one Pyrrha ate her out to, but the one that involved a hot gush of Jaune's molten spunk filling her cunt up, finally solidifying in her mind that she was his. She thrashed through it happily, given to the want, the desire, and unable to control herself. 'More, give me more! Please, fuck every inch of my body, ruin me. I need you, Master!"

Jaune was happy to oblige every second of her desires, happy to fuck his three tied up slaves well into the night. Come the morning, Glynda went about her life a little differently; she wore a discrete collar, walked around with vibrators set on their lowest setting buried up her holes to buzz through all day and ensure that by the time classes were over and Jaune replaced the toys with his fingers and his cock that she was already drunk on lust. A life where the biggest struggle was in not calling Jaune "Master" in the middle of class.


	8. Weiss Learns to be Sorry

"What has gotten into her lately?" Weiss asked herself, sighing as she headed into the library, shaking her head in frustration. Ruby sent her a message out of the blue declaring a state of emergency because she left something in the back of the school library but was now too caught up in things to be able to get it herself, demanding very pushily that Weiss get it for her before anyone stole it. It was sudden, bossy, and any attempt of Weiss to say she was busy was met with urgent pleas and promises, which did nothing to make her feel any better about this. Yang and Blake just weren't on at all and hadn't been for over an hour. What was going on?

Ruby had been acting weird lately. Very weird. Then Yang started up in the same way, and Blake soon followed. All three of her teammates had these periods of going dark and not saying anything, of clamming up very abruptly without any reason or purpose, and Weiss didn't understand any of it, but she decided she had to just follow through and figure this out, try to make sense of it all. Something was up and she needed to confront them all about it, but she was going to have to wait for the chance to do it as in the meantime she headed out to see about getting whatever Ruby had left behind. Maybe tonight she'd confront them. Assuming all of them actually came back to their dorm room for the night, which was its own problem lately.

As she approached the back of the library she bean to hear noises. Not noises like people talking or giggling, not like phones going off or someone listening to way-too-loud music on their headphones. Weiss heard sounds like moans and the slapping of flesh against flesh, of people fucking in the library right by where ruby said to be. Weiss knew she was going to have to face whoever was doing it and to snap at them, to send them off on their way before retrieving Ruby's things, which just meant another layer of frustration upon this mess as she inched closer, preparing herself to confront the very rude perverts at work fucking away near her. She had to do something to stop this, not for a moment able to stomach the mess she was about to walk into.

Especially when she rounded the corner to find Ruby bent over and getting fucked from behind by Jaune.

Weiss stood there in open-mouthed shock, appalled by what she saw and not knowing where the words were to express the utter gall she felt over what she saw. This was insanity in a way she didn't have any frame of reference for and as she tried to deal with it, eyes snapped toward her. They weren't lovers caught disrupted in the chaos, they were very eager and certain lovers knowing exactly what was going on, and they had led Weiss into a trap.

Ruby's semblance gave her remarkable bursts of speed, and everything happened so quickly that Weiss could do nothing to stop it, even if she wasn't startled into staying completely still. Ruby ran over to grab her, tugging her over to Jaune, then stripped her dress off of her until she wore only her boots, then tied her up. By the time Weiss could process what was happening, not only were her hands tied behind her back, but elaborate rope work left her all shibari-ed up, diamond patterns running all along her body, digging into her breasts and her perky ass. Panic ensued as Weiss realized what had happened, staring in utter confusion toward Ruby, about to shout and scream at her, to get help, but before she could, Ruby shoved her lips tight against hers.

Jaune grabbed hold of his lover's hips again, pounding back into the redhead as he growled, "Be quiet, Weiss. You don't want anyone to find you like this, do you? They'll think we're having a threesome here, you won't look very good either." His smile widened, a wicked smirk driven by something dominant and smug, knowing he had utter control here and that he could flaunt that control a little bit as he fucked Ruby hard from behind, resuming the steady pace they'd been enjoying earlier. He could see the panic in Weiss's eyes at the thought, knew the consequences of calling for someone with no context were not going to look good on her. "Plus, everyone will get to see your perfect body naked, and I know I want that, but I don't think you do."

Weiss remained silent, still burning with so many questions and having no idea what to do with any of them, shut up completely by the insanity of this advance and by Ruby's aggressive kisses. Passive as she was in the makeout session with her partner given that it it was far, far removed from what she was looking for, the feeling of her friend shoving her tongue down her throat made for something she wasn't really in a place to fight against, as she watched Jaune hammer into her from behind, holding onto her hips with her skirt tugged up and his cock nestled inside of her. What had she walked into here? Why had Ruby done this? Was this tied to how weird she'd been acting?

There were too many questions to ask even if Ruby's tongue weren't invading Weiss's mouth, as Ruby eagerly licked away with something driven by chaos and heat. Ruby began to grope at her friend's body, having become very familiar with Blake and Yang before but most excited to be able to feel up Weiss, to touch and fondle her partner. She had plans for her, and she was going to indulge in all of them now as she dove into the madness and embraced the pleasure upon her, intent now on bringing her into the fold of their love. Sending for Weiss was step one of that.

They'd already been in the process of fucking, which made it easy for Jaune to keep pounding away at Ruby and finish up with her quickly enough. She actually outdid him in that regard, cumming first as the thrill of kissing Weiss and enacting the plan she'd come up with made for all the pleasure they craved. Her inner walls begged down around his cock as she silenced herself in the kiss with Weiss, and Jaune was happy to respond with a hard shove forward, his cock erupting deep into the tight, spasming hole pleading with him for pleasure, his groans raging on hotly as he let himself go and allowed himself to burn.

There was no slowing down the pleasure train as Jaune pulled Ruby back very abruptly, freeing Weiss's lips and watching as the heiress stared in worry at him, meekly cooperative and confused. "What are you doing?" Weiss asked, not sure who to stare in the eye and ending up simply staring at the floor as cum dripped slowly out of Ruby's pussy and she just didn't want to pay attention to any of it.

"We're bringing you love," Ruby moaned, shoving forward off of Jaune's cock and kissing Weiss's face all over. "Me, Blake, and Yang all love Master's cock, and we want you to share in it too. I promise, you're going to love this, and you're going to thank me when this is all done for all the love here."

Weiss didn't have a chance to respond to any of it, even as a million more questions followed, the most pressing and panic-inducing of which was Ruby calling Jaune "Master". She didn't have time to ask what was happening on any of it before Jaune grabbed her long white hair and pulled her sharply down to a perfect bend, one that made the ropes dig into her body harder, but even that was a hard secondary thought to the suddenness of Jaune's cock plunging into her mouth, claiming her without warning and without sense, punctuated by a hard groan from Jaune and eager moans from Ruby.

She choked loudly on the thick shaft, sputtering and shuddering under the sudden panic and the pressure, body aching with worry and heat as Jaune's hips worked in relentless back and forth motions, very sudden and bitter, driven by a heat and panic nothing could stop. Weiss wasn't given much of a choice here but to gag on him as he worked with a pace driven by the fact he'd just fucked Ruby, something that Weiss and her throat were not ready for at all between his speed and his size. Delirious and confused, her head throbbed with panic and worry, and she was left hopelessly stuck in place maid the swell of relentless aggression bearing down upon her with something unstoppable.

As she received her messy oral violation, Weiss had even more to worry about in the form of something else claiming her. From behind, an oversized dildo shoved its way into her pussy, catching Weiss horribly off guard as she felt the thick toy at work. Ruby smacked Weiss right across the ass as she began to work the toy deep and steady into her waiting hole. "We're going to make you feel so good, Weiss!" Ruby gasped, ready to lose herself to this madness as she pushed onward, thrusting the toy in deep and preparing Weiss for more, penetrating her over and over with a single-minded intent and a senseless kind of approach. "And then you can join us in loving Master all the time!"

There was nothing that Weiss could do to halt any of this with the rope holding her arms in place and her head getting light from the plugging up of her throat. Jaune's huge cock pumping down her throat gave her something she was hopeless in the face of, and she continued to take him down, sloppy noises and messy gags following as she endured the deepthroat experience. She could taste pussy all over his cock, knowing it was Ruby's and not sure how to feel about that. Even less sure how to feel about her friend fucking her from behind with a dildo and talking up how Jaune was her master. It was insane. Wrong, even. Jaune? Jaune Arc? How was this happening?

But at the same time the thick cock stretching out her throat induced a certain kind of acceptance, a sense that she knew exactly what they saw in him, for as much as he was still Jaune, still the dork she should have wanted nothing to do with. This was such a mess of panic and weirdness, and she wished she knew how to deal with it, wished she had a way to fight against this, but the more she felt of him fucking her throat, the more she began to sink deep into a sense of complete insanity, of madness and desire too hot and wanton to know what to do with.

With the grip in her hair tightening and the thrusts at both ends intensifying, Weiss wished desperately for sense and for logic. She found neither, stuck here enduring something as chaotic and insane as she could have ever imagined. They ganged up on her, made her feel something chaotic and craved, something that she never had a chance against, and she was stuck to feel the pressure burning her up as she sank slowly down deeper and deeper still. Panic wound up hotter and weirder as the pressure got the better of her, as she succumbed inch by inch down into chaos and confusion, surrender getting the better of her. She didn't know what to think of it, but she also wasn't sure she could continue thinking for too much longer, period.

As much as Weiss would have liked to breathe freely, it was the dildo fucking her pussy that really made this all a problem. She was stuck here in something that felt good, that threatened her stability and her senses as she suffered under this steady, pulsating madness. Every back and forth swell of sensation pushed her down further into something crazed, insane, chaotic, and helpless. Jaune did to her a lot, but Ruby and the betrayal that came with it were doing even more to her. It made for something so hot and so confusing that the pulsating rush of heat burning through her was something she was pretty heavily ashamed of.

She came.

She didn't cum softly, either. Burning up with the pressure upon her, Weiss came hard, spine arching, body shuddering and spasming under the wanton press of pure heat and delirium. She could do nothing to help herself now, burning with desire and chaos through the pleasure upon her, seeking to try and make sense of this even as she moaned around Jaune's cock, as he fired off a flood of cum down her throat and made her burn with something she had no way to handle. Weiss was helpless here, stuck in the midst of something too insane to believe, and she could do nothing to bring a sensible end to this treatment. Worst of all was how she came harder as he came down her throat than she would have otherwise.

Control slipped further away from Weiss as the cock drew back from her throat, as she sucked down desperate breaths and offered meek whines, tension winding her up hotter and harder as she stared in confusion and worry up at Jaune in front of her, not sure what to think about this but feeling like she had to do something. Her pussy dripped down onto the floor as Ruby continued to work the toy slowly in and out of her. Confused and helpless, she didn't say anything, just fixated on Jaune and on his cock.

"Do you want me to fuck you now?" Jaune asked, smiling wide and eager as he stared down at the nervous mess before him.

A nervous, "Yes," passed Weiss's lips without her wanting it to, quickly pulled upright by the hair as Ruby dragged her to a standing position again and shoved her forward, up against Jaune with an urgency she couldn't help. The guilt within her was something she didn't know how to handle, but even worse awaited her as she felt the press of heat against her. This was wrong and raw in ways she felt helpless against, stuck in place as desperation wound up inside of her and she succumbed.

One hard shove forward sank all of Jaune's cock deep into the waiting heiress, catching her off guard and making her whine with a panic and heat she didn't have any way to handle. Back and forth her body shuddered in waiting desperation, a whine lost once more to Ruby's kiss, as the redhead brought a pair of small vibrators forward, reaching between Jaune and Weiss's bodies to bring them down against her partner's nipples and overwhelm her with even more raw, pulsating sensations meant to wear her down completely amid the relentless pounding forward of a huge cock hammering into her waiting twat.

Weiss didn't know how to feel. The dildo had been amazing, but now Jaune's cock felt even better. Real, warm, even bigger than the toy, and fucking into her with unflinching conviction. She squirmed against her bindings, feeling completely hopeless under the amount of pressure overwhelming her, and all Weiss could do was take it, enduring this treatment with no clear path to pulling away from it or understanding how to make this come around to any sane answer instead. A relentless and insane fucking made for a kind pulsating rush of confusion that Weiss had no way to be able to control. She was stuck here, a victim of their desires and their aggressions, and she had no escape, no way to ground herself, no chance to bring sense to this madness.

Every hard shove into her waiting cunt made her shudder hotter, as Ruby pulled back from the kiss and Jaune took charge instead, his fingers tangling into Weiss's hair as he kissed her. A guy who she turned down before was now fucking her in the library and pushing his tongue down her throat, and as much as she wished she could, she didn't hate it. Confusion abounded and Weiss found herself spiraling into the confused despair and haze of something getting the better of her, and she wished there was a way to cut through all of this and understand her surroundings better, but such hopes were lost to the grim reality of what she did in service to this madness.

A madness burning and pulsating through her hotter with each passing second. Jaune's kiss intensified, and Weiss found herself starting to give in to it, too. Her tongue met his, confused and meek, submission feeling so wrong and so weird to her as she kept it up, as she gave him the attention he wanted and felt herself sinking into madness in the process. The vibrators buzzing against her sensitive nipples only made things worse, made her shudder and thrash in the midst of something so hot and delirious that she didn't know how to handle it all, but she knew she needed it, desperate for more and allowing the chaos to grip her tighter and hotter still.

"I know you love his cock inside of you," Ruby moaned into her ear. "He feels good doesn't he, Weiss? We wanted to sad to share him with you, and Master wanted you. But we had to wait for the right time, and had to keep it a secret. We don't want to run away from you anymore though. We want to share Master with you, and be with you ourselves. All of us together with Jaune and his other girls. Isn't it beautiful?" Ruby kissed all along her partner's neck while she kept the attention on her nipples up, refusing to let Weiss have a moment of low stimulation as she forced her down deeper. This was all very easy for Ruby, who had cooked up one hell of a plan here. "You, me, Blake, Yang... And of course Pyrrha, Nora, and even Professor Goodwitch. You can join all of us."

This was insanity. Weiss didn't know what to think about the utter madness Ruby spilled, but she felt like it couldn't have been made up. Too much of this was clearly true for the rest to be the ravings of a madwoman. There was nothing about this that made sense to Weiss, but sense seemed beyond her now as her body shuddered and shook, as the throbbing pulse of frustrating heat and delight got the better of her. Jaune fucked her so well and so hard, and she had too much here to contend with for thoughts to settle into anything sane again. She was lost now, giving up everything to the weird rush of pleasure threatening to unravel her once more.

The orgasm that hit this time was harder, hotter, and even more heavy and impossible to deal with. Weiss shook under the weirdness of this mess, struggling for sense and control as she spiraled into insanity, helpless now as the pleasure got to her. Her pussy clamped down around Jaune's cock as she moaned into the kiss with him that had become too hot, too passionate, too active. Her thrashing and shivering only made worse the pressures winding up inside of Jaune, who proceeded to cum inside of her too, to fill her with a shot of hot, gooey seed that almost made her lose herself right there, vision going white for a second under this pressure.

Jaune drew back from the kiss, smirking brightly as he assessed Weiss for a moment, eyeing her carefully. Her glazed eyes met his nervously as he eyed her, and she felt so bare, so vulnerable. He eyed her like a piece of meat and Weiss didn't know how to handle what came with those worries, but she knew she was too far gone to this lust to be able to mount any kind of sensible argument against whatever it was he was about to do to her.

"Not quite there yet," he remarked, and sharply pushed her off of his cock, turning her around and bending her forward again, grabbing her tied-up arms and using them for leverage in the process in shoving her down, bending her sharply over once more, and this time, her face went between Ruby's thighs, up her lifted skirt and brought face-first with a pussy leaking with cum. "Eat my cum out of Ruby while I fuck you until you learn." He smirked, wicked and aggressive in his game as he shoved forward again, plunging into Weiss and hammering her hard from behind, fucking her with only one goal in mind and letting him burn with relentless heat and vigor, showing her something panicked and desperate, making her twist and ache with something so unrestrained and confused that she just didn't know how to handle all of it, but she craved the idea of accepting more, of leaning into this and embracing the most insane and chaotic things she'd ever felt.

Jaune fucked even harder this second time. Weiss felt lost to it all as he hammered into her twat from behind, as the sensitivity of two orgasm ignited her body. She took on the fucking without sense, and with Ruby taking over hair pulling duty and urging her onward, Weiss shove her tongue up Ruby's cunt and began to lick all of the fresh, salty cum right out of her. She couldn't believe she was eating Ruby out while Jaune fucked her, but she really was having sex with both of them and she was going to just have to accept it, aggressive and shameless in how she pushed forward and gave herself up completely to something too insane to believe. There was no sense here, no decency, just surrender.

A surrender taking hotter and sharper hold of her as she bore onward, aggressively seeking pleasure and satisfaction in ways she didn't understand or know how to process. Everything about her aggressive and sloppy oral indulgence proved something that she was afraid of, startled by this mess and by how readily she gave herself up to all of it. She just licked and accepted it all, aching under the swell of desire and want taking her by storm, leaving her ragged and hopeless, ensuring she came undone at the seams and that she could do nothing to stop any of it. This was her fate now and she just had to accept it, giving in to the pleasures now taking hold of her, breaking down her mental barriers and her composure, melting away at everything other than utter surrender.

"We're going to have so much fun eating Master's cum out of each other," Ruby moaned, head rolling back as she ground her mound right up against Weiss's face, lost to the pleasure of just giving in to ti all. The appeal of Ruby's words shook Weiss, frightened her, because she could feel herself slipping deeper into exactly what Jaune and Ruby wanted from her, and she wasn't sure how to feel about nay of that, shuddering and aching under the weirdness of this mess. She just kept licking though, kept giving Ruby what she wanted to embrace and accepting that her steady descent into madness made for something neither were able to control.

Fucking Weiss like a machine, Jaune had a point to prove, and he proved it. Weiss was the most unattainable of any woman he'd pursued so far, at least given that Glynda had come to him. She was the prissy high class princess who'd turned him down before, but that was then. "You don't seem all that high class tied up in the library, do you?" he taunted. "Getting a second load of cum fucked into your womb while you eat my seed out of your partner." He held nothing back in wanting Weiss to feel the depths of heat and chaos he was able to inflict upon her, chasing indulgence with everything he did, wanting her to feel it all and to ache against him.

And ache she did. There was no sense to this whole mess, and Weiss could mount no sensible answer or defense against this whole mess, burning needier and more desperately as he kept up the pace, leaving her dizzy, overwhelmed, fucked into a confused state of desperation and ragged need hotter and more potent than she knew how to handle. This was madness to Weiss, and she couldn't keep from succumbing to all of it, from leaning down into the heat and embracing her most desperate and base instincts happily, still not any clearer on what to do but knowing it felt too good for her to want it to stop.

Then came the orgasm, and finally Weiss was just too far gone to help herself. She thrashed and shivered as she came again, as her tongue pushed itself deep into Ruby and licked her out desperately, seeking pleasure and indulgence as she shuddered under this panic and desperation. Ruby came from the frantic oral and Jaune was already close behind anyway, following this mess up with a flood of hot, molten spunk pumping deep into her, leaving the trio all shivering with ecstasy as Jaune filled Weiss with another load of cum and finally just had to give up to everything, desperation reaching through her and ensuring she was helpless as she succumbed to all of it.

Jaune pulled back a little bit, tugging Weiss up once more and pulling his cock out of her pussy, bringing a hand up toward her throat and getting a nice, firm hold. "Did you like that?"

"Yes." Weiss's voice felt hazy and distant. She was drunk on lust now, his cock leaving her intoxicated and dizzy, struggling for sense as she held against him. "It was the best sex I've ever had before." She licked her lips, leaning back against him and his strong, warm body, seeking more of his presence against hers.

"And do you regret turning me down now?"

More confidently, Weiss responded, "Yes... Master." The word just happened. She hadn't thought about it or wondered what to say, it just spilled from her lips. "I'm sorry I turned you down. I'm sorry I kept from discovering sooner how amazing your cock was! If I had... I would have been where Ruby was. Offering up all my friends to you so they can get hooked on your perfect cock too!" She whimpered. "Please, will you forgive me for being such a prudish, tight-assed bitch?"

Something about those words sparked a wicked idea within Jaune, one that made him tighten up eagerly as his hands reached out for her, seizing hold of Weiss and gripping her steady. "I think I can, but I'm going to have to make sure you really are sorry." It was on that note that Jaune plunged right into Weiss's ass, driving his whole cock into her with one thrust and wasting no time in getting down to a savage and reckless pace with her, one driven by an underlying lack of care about anything but completely overwhelming his newest lover.

"Yes, of course, Master," Weiss whimpered, nodding in quick acceptance and obedience. "Punish me however you want for it, I'll accept it. Anything to earn your love again." The hard fucking of her ass came with something so rapid and insane that the struggle to stay quiet ached through Weiss like never before, and Ruby had to move quickly to seize her lips and shut her up before she got too loud.

This was all coming perfectly together now. Jaune held all the cards now as he hammered forward, fucking Weiss into a state of delirium even deeper than the cock drunk heiress was already mired in. His hands seized her hips and her perky bubble butt, driving himself deep into her ass with each thrust, brutal and relentless in his pursuit of pleasure and indulgence now, allowing her to feel something driven by such molten bliss and heat that she had no way of handling this all. He was out of control, fierce and aggressive in his dominant claim over the Schnee girl's lovely ass, and he let the idea of completely using her through and through take hold of him, let her learn what he had in mind for her and what her fate would be now that she was his.

Ruby rubbed her partner's clit as they made out together, fingers catching the drops of sticky nectar and thick cum leaking out of her, often bringing the digits up to interrupt the kiss as she brought scooped-up semen for Weiss to accept into her mouth. Ruby then shoved her tongue back into Weiss's mouth so she could enjoy the taste of it colouring their heavy makeout session, then she did it all over again, a relentless cycle of sloppy, slutty indulgence leaving Weiss even dizzier and more confused with each passing second. This was pressure too good to handle, and the sweet thrill of utterly ruining Weiss alongside her master made this one of the most fun experiences Ruby had ever enjoyed.

There was no leaning out of this madness now, no opportunity for Weiss to find herself or to steady her thoughts now. She was stuck here, a dizzy mess desperately clinging to a senseless swell of pure madness and delirium, to a kind of heat threatening to unravel her as she came undone. There was nothing in the world that felt as good as this did, that ached and resonated within her with such fervor as this. There was no pulling back from it now, and Weiss shamelessly gave up everything to the bliss, enduring the rough anal pounding, enduring the kiss with her partner, enduring the relentless sense that she was horribly out of control now in trying to deal with everything happening to her. She couldn't think straight, lost to the chaos and the winding heat of this disaster before her, seeking only to find steadiness and grounding in the midst of something spiraling completely of anything resembling what Weiss knew in a life before this insanity, before she was completely given to this heat.

"I love your cock, Master," Weiss moaned through the kiss, pressing her hips back against Jaune, trying her best to meet his attention as he took her harshly from behind, fucking her ass as hard as he could. She couldn't get much more out as Ruby's tongue almost shoved into her throat to shut her up, but the spirit was there and its desperation was clear. Jaune needed only keep up the pace ash e fucked her steadily, fucked her until she could take no more, until she was utterly done for.

Weiss was ready for it, and she found herself happily inching down into the embrace of pure desire, left wondering why she ever turned Jaune down in the first place and why she thought to complain and worry about this happening when she wanted it so fucking bad. This was too good for Weiss to comprehend anything other than wanting it, and she had to give in to it, had to embrace the sensations taking hold of her. She wound up and lost herself, throbbing through yet another powerful and deliriously good orgasm, but this time she knew what was coming and she welcomed all of it without worry or shame. Her eyes rolled back and her body trembled as she gave in, losing whatever last shreds of anything may have been left inside of her, and she was ready to give in to it, an aching and howling wreck bucking through desire and want. She just couldn't help herself here. 

This time, when Jaune came inside of her, pumping her ass full of hot, gooey spunk, Weiss actually came again, thrashing and whimpering as she took the load deep into her bowels, as her body throbbed with something so sweetly delirious and chaotic that she didn't know how to handle herself, but she knew needed to give in to it all, to lose herself to want, to desperation, to desire. She couldn't think straight as this pleasure took hold of her, as she gave up everything to the pleasure and allowed herself to burn, to thrash and ache and ultimately lose herself to all of it.

"She's ready now," Ruby said, pulling back. "I'm so happy, Weiss. We're ready to be together! I can't wait to tell the others. We're going to go see them soon, and once we've all showered, the four of us are going to spend our night with Master together."

"I can't wait," Weiss said, smiling brightly, leaning back against Jaune. "I love you, Master."

"I love you too, my little anal heiress." Jaune snickered, his ideas taking form, and his night only just beginning. He'd done it, he'd completed his set and had all of Team RWBY hooked on his cock. Ahead of him now stood a dream of many guys in Beacon, but one that only Jaune would ever know.


	9. RWBY's Revelry

"Everyone to the showers." The words threw Blake and Yang out of their feverish mutual oral, if only because the two of them were so caught up in devouring each others' pussies that they didn't even notice Jaune was in the room, let alone with a bright-eyed Ruby and an embarrassingly frustrated Weiss in tow. "I want all of you in the shower right now. Clean yourselves thoroughly." He stressed 'thoroughly' in a way they all understood, as Yang and Blake rushed up off the bed and dragged Weiss to the showers to help her clean up enough for what Jaune wanted. He spoke so dominant and harshly, but all of them understood why. Even Weiss, who really didn't have any special insight to any of this.

Jaune had, after all, just completed the set. All four members of Team RWBY now called him their master, and there was no way to get around the power in that and the raw implication behind what that represented. He had both his female teammates, had their bombshell of a teacher, but to have Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all obediently lavishing him with praise was something special, and of course he wanted to have them all indulge him at once. A writhing harem night of Jaune indulging in Team RWBY every which way was where this was always going to go. It was the dream fivesome of any guy in Beacon, with four gorgeous but different and distinctively attractive ladies to fuck. A feast of delights in all directions that everyone was happy to throw themselves into and indulge in thoroughly.

To pass the time during their shower, Jaune worked to get the room set up. He'd had the other girls living a bit of a lie for a while to avoid a premature reveal, and that involved a lot of things, but most of all it involved keeping a very sterile environment. People ran about and snuck behind backs, right now pretty much just Weiss. But now, things were different, and that meant he could start setting things up for a much more ready and open kind of situation. He shoved all the beds together, forcing them side by side to turn four single beds into one massive bed fit for the five of them.

As the girls walked into the room squeaky clean and wearing their bathrobes--no use in getting dressed for him after all--with their only real prep being drying and setting their hair back up, they found the surprise of the bed. But also found Jaune standing in front of the bed, a single finger pointing downward at the ground as he stood there, ready to be as dominant and as in control as he could. "Kneel," he said, commanding and firm.

The girls obeyed, shedding their robes and all sinking down into position in front of Jaune, eyes glistening and aching as they held onto this excitement. "Master," they all moaned, speaking over one another, lavishing him with praise and excitement, talking about how much they wanted him and wanted to serve him, all with such dizzying glee and excitement that Jaune could barely keep their voices straight. But that was how he liked it, standing proud and in place as gorgeous women fawned over him. Jaune's life had gone in such incredible and insane places the past few weeks.

When he spoke, they all shut right up. "We're going to make this a competition. First, you four are going to worship my cock together, and then, we're going to break you off into pairs. Ruby and Weiss, Blake and Yang. You're going to put on shows for me, and whoever looks hotter gets fucked first. Once I've fucked one team into exhaustion, the runners up get fucked. Are we understood?"

"Yes, master." All four voices speaking in unison was a dream come true, and Jaune was happy to grab at his pants, undoing them and shoving them down, getting into position and eagerly settling his intentions firm upon the four lovely women in front of him. He was shameless now, whipping out his cock and letting it stand at firm attention in front of his harem, his fawning gaggle of desperate and hungry women throwing themselves into this mess and this need.

Tongues pressed immediately against his cock. Four messy, aggressive mouths all seeking his cock, licking along his shaft and adoring him with something aggressive, desperate, needy. They weren't afraid of giving up to this pleasure and this need, fawning over the excitement of his massive cock standing rigid in front of them, no hesitation holding them back in the way they so happily and greedily sought his cock. Four sets of hot, needy eyes stared at Jaune, ached with hunger and desperation through the excitement of surrender and need, pushing forward against something desperate and tense, a pulse of need guiding them all down in unison toward the molten thrill of servicing his cock and letting nothing hold them back.

Aside from Weiss who hadn't had time to actually think her way through any of this, the girls had been waiting for the chance to enjoy this moment, to service their Master's cock together. Licking all over his shaft, kissing and slurping at it with relentless glee, they were happy to finally open themselves up to hunger and need, desire raging through them as they gave up to chaos and heat, the sensations allowing something to grab hold of them and not let go. There was only heat here, only surrender and want raging so powerfully across their bodies as they let him feel the fullest extent of their ravenous desires and hungers, pressing through this mess with single-minded fervor and complete acceptance of the fact their bodies and minds were so utterly ruled by this want.

"This is the fucking dream," Jaune groaned, head rolling back as he felt the steady, slavish affection overwhelm him. Their mouths moved confidently and eagerly, adoring his cock and worshiping it. "Love my cock. Worship the dick that broke you all in and turned you into submissive, lovely little toys for m to enjoy." Four strong willed huntresses knelt before him, now surrendering to their hungers and servicing Jaune with chaotic heat and acceptance, getting down and dirty through the pleasure of surrendering so utterly to this chaos and this need, the bliss throbbing across them as they let it happen, let the pleasure overwhelm and intoxicate.

His cock was easy for them to get hooked on, easy for the girls to lose themselves to, and they didn't hold back from giving up to this situation, licking his cock all over, adoring his shaft, his balls, his head, sharing messy kisses against his tip and loving his cock thoroughly. Nobody sucked him down into their mouths, taking a very restrained approach and making sure to share his cock better than that, to lavish him with praise and attention without immediately getting carried away or throating him down. It was more fun to simply crowd his cock and use their mouths to adore his shaft, relentlessly servicing him and lavishing him with their love and their touch, all without shame or a show of restraint or worry. This was the time to love, the time to adore, and the girls left nothing to chance in how they lavished his cock with the utmost attention and interest, aching through this mess as they pushed him down deeper, hotter, needier, through this pulsing mess of need.

Jaune was wound up tight and hot by all of this pleasure, all this aching, smoldering want bearing down upon him. His cock ached and twitched in pulsating glee and desire, as he inched closer and closer to ruin and surrender. "Line up," he commanded, and immediately the girls snapped back, going cheek to cheek in front of him with their mouths opening up, and Jaune took firm hold of a cock now coated in their spit, stroking himself vigorously to the sight of their adoring eyes beaming up at him. As he came, he felt like a king, a god among men, and he took his victory lap by cumming all over their faces in a nice, messy line. Some got into their mouths. Plenty didn't. Jaune wasn't afraid to leave his girls marked as his as he stood powerfully and proudly over them.

They cooed and moaned for his cum, turning toward one another and sharing mess kisses and licks as they already got into the mode of putting on a show for him, albeit in the moment with a bit more focus on his cum than on the prize. That didn't last too long though, as their hungry tongues sought out all the seed and quickly they were left with a more single-minded purpose: winning. They broke away quickly, settling onto opposite ends of the bed to have their fun as Jaune climbed up to sit at the foot of the bed and watch in delighted wait.

Ruby had been paying close attention to Jaune through the whole process of breaking Weiss in, and picked up on a few things. On him calling her his 'Anal Heiress, on how she talked up her ass. He was going to go for it, interested in the perky, taut rear that Ruby was hardly going to begrudge him for enjoying. It was an amazing ass. Which was why Ruby decided to play it up by bending Weiss up over the headboard and shoving her face right down into the perky backside, devouring Weiss's hot ass without shame.

"What the fuck is that?" Weiss whimpered, head rolling back as she felt the tongue dive in, felt hands grabbing at her supple rear and squeezing tight. Weiss had no way to be ready for this, and in truth even after the shower she was still a cock drunk wreck so freshly broken that all she could do was moan in heat and need as her teammate rimmed her, fed a certain bit of exploration and pleasure new and different, but still along all those same exciting and twisting whines that she had been seeking out. There was no hesitation or restraint behind it, just pure aggression and hunger, and Weiss didn't really know how to handle these sorts of feelings as they overwhelmed her.

But Ruby was determined, spending too much time with her face shoved between Weiss's spread, perky cheeks to stop or try to explain herself. She locked eyes with Jaune as she munched on her partner's tight, pink rosebud, eating ass with a recklessness and a vigor that she expected was going to say all that needed to be said, going to stand as the perfect descent into madness all its own. Ruby had the hope, at least, currying favour with Jaune and trying to make the most of a situation that she wasn't entirely sure what to do with. There was a hazy kind of back and forth to this mess, a way that she just had to give in to it all and accept upon herself pure surrender, tongue dancing deftly against the pucker and indulging in something that she'd honestly kind of always wanted to do.

Oblivious to Ruby's existing fascination with her ass but very aware of how Jaune's eyes fell onto them again and again with interest, Weiss just accepted that whatever Ruby was doing was working, and if it felt this good, why fight it? The quivering heiress gave up to Ruby's hungers, moaning and twisting hot under this pressure, an aching mess moaning her way down deep into the throes of pleasure. She wasn't exactly going to be able to hold this back anyway, right? Her moans just forced their way out and she wasn't in a place to do a damn thing to help herself here, shivering her way through this pleasure and letting it all out. Her only complaint was a whimpering little twist of, "You can finger my pussy too, you know," that went entirely unheeded to infuriating results.

Over on the other side of the bed, Yang quickly slipped into her strap-on and subjected Blake to one of the most exciting insane sex positions that she had found in Blake's smutty, smutty books. The idea was simple enough: impress Jaune with some nigh-insane sexual act that would spike his interest, showing off Blake's flexibility and Yang's strength, and they had picked a doozy.

It was a modified take on the wheelbarrow position, with a mostly upright Blake's legs pushed back against her partner's hips, arms held onto firmly and tugged behind her back by Yang, who pounded into with a fever and aggression that felt absolutely unstoppable. It would have been impossible without the strength of Blake's legs, and with the speed Yang took in hammering into Blake's pussy with her strap-on it probably still should have been pretty much impossible, but if anyone was ready to make it happen, it was the horny couple hard at work keeping up the pace they had been involved in when Jaune stormed in to begin with. This was just extending that out and having fun with it, holding absolutely nothing back in the show of lust and heat that ruled them now.

The relentless pulse of raw aggression and needy, rapid fucking showed off something primal, something unchained, something ruled by chaos and surrender. There was no sense to this, no moment where they felt even remotely capable of bringing this back around. Yang set a terrible precedent in how she fucked Blake, how she railed her partner recklessly and left it all down to the molten indulgence of her motions. If they didn't win this competition by going all out like this, it was going to bring them crashing down hard. Neither wanted to think about it, neither wanted to consider they were going to lose, as Jaune's eyes drifted back toward them again and again with absolute awe at the way they fucked and how they so shamelessly, readily indulged, but there was still so much here that he found himself overwhelmed by, and they couldn't hold back, surely.

Blake's moans were a bit over the top, a bit helpless and delirious, but she heard Weiss mewling like a fuck-drunk bitch in heat and all she could do was think about how she needed to lay it on thick and try to redeem herself in this mad descent down, spiraling out of control and out of sense in the midst of this total surrender. She had to let it all out, had to give herself completely to the hungers overwhelming her and tugging at her mind. She was lost now, desperate, craving, filled with need and lust potent enough to leave nothing within her but pure accepting surrender.

When she came, there was nothing put-upon or fake about her cries. This kind of insane, hard-fucking position did to her things she felt incapable of dealing with, struggling and aching under the pulse of this special need and her molten surrender. She came hard, yelling and thrashing as Yang continued fucking her with the strap-on through all of this pressure and haze, leaving her delirious and hungry, dizzily overwhelmed but so very, very happy to be fucked like this, to be taken and given such bliss.

Jaune sat at the foot of the bed feeling like there was a very, very hard decision in front of him. How the hell was he supposed to judge such an amazing pair of lustful expressions? This was the least terrible problem he could have ever imagined having, honestly. A mess of need that stood before him firm and exciting, an enticing pulse of frustration leaving him feeling like he was basically better off just flipping a coin. Did he want the ravenous devotion of Ruby and the submissive fall from grace of newly turned anal slut Weiss? Or was Jaune looking for the playful aggression of Yang and the sultry lust of Blake?

The decision he made felt like a snap one. "Weiss and Ruby win," he said, leaving two girls happily moaning in excitement and two more grunting in exhausted frustration, as Blake collapsed face-down onto the bed she had been fucked beside, their relentless display earning them little in the end. "Oh come now; you two will get fucked once I'm done with these two. I'm going to make sure no pet of mine in this room goes unloved today." That said, he was quick to make his move onto Ruby and Weiss, and specifically, on Weiss's ass.

"Master!" Weiss yelped as she felt the thick cock plunging into her ass, no warning or prep given to the way he claimed her again and got right back to work at pounding her, fucking her into feverish excitement and aggression. "Oh, Master, my ass feels so good again! I missed it so much, I loved you fucking me like that. I'm your dirty anal heiress and I'm so happy to feel you back inside of it again!" There was a drunken slurring to her words, something that showed how far gone and helpless she was, but Weiss was far too gone to care about any of that as Jaune pounded into her and gave her exactly what she wanted.

"It's a good thing you mention that. I want everyone to listen close: from now on, Weiss's pussy is off limits. It is a cunt that should not be fucked, teased, eaten out, or even fingered. I want Weiss to be trained on a steady diet of anal fucking from now on, understood?" Jaune had been holding the idea back since the library, knowing it was exactly what he wanted, a suitable little 'punishment' for the girl who had rejected him and now called him Master. "Weiss is my first anal slut, and if anyone is found giving her pussy attention, they'll be punished harder than she is."

"Yes, I'm a buttslut!" Weiss gasped, biting her lip and shivering in the frenzy of getting taken so hard, so fast, so deep. She was happy to be overwhelmed by this aggression, by the pleasure and heat of getting fucked so hard and so readily. There was no holding back from this mess, chewing her bottom lip and embracing the mess as it raced through her body. The electric thrill of giving up to it all was something that she wasn't able to deal with, struggling with the sense and the need that held onto her. To have her ass fucked this deep and this hard by a big cock had become all she really craved, and she gave up to all of it. "I'll be a good anal whore for you, Master, and never touch my pussy again, because I don't want to be your anal whore, I want to be your anal princess!"

All the dizzy, nearly cross-eyed bliss ruling Weiss was something so chaotic and helpless that she didn't really know how to deal with it all. But she craved more of it, throwing herself on into the depths of surrender and need, refusing to slow herself down or to hold back on this desperation. The embrace of needy want and heat held onto Weiss now, as Jaune's powerful thrusts overwhelmed her. Shook her. Jaune tugged on her hair and hammered into her. He was happy to see a tamed and obedient Weiss Schnee broken in by his cock so much so that she said such filthy things about her lust for him and her submissive desire to serve his cock. There was no holding back from it, no containing her thoughts or her wants. This was bliss to her now, chaos holding tight onto her as she let herself come undone.

Unraveling at the seams under this pleasure, Weiss howled and thrashed, cooing and twisting in the midst of utter surrender and bliss, molten need leaving her dizzy, struggling, helpless, desperate to understand and to control herself. There was no holding this pleasure back, no containing her desire as she let this all hit her hard, and she was stuck lost to the need and heat of surrender as it pulsed through her. The orgasm was incredible, a rush of needy, searing heat burning through her body as she thrashed and shivered under all this mess and this heat, lost to desire and craving more as she threw herself headlong into bliss and let nothing hold her back.

With a powerful shove forward, Jaune made good on all her squeals and shivers by driving his cock to the hilt in her waiting ass and pumping it full of cum, feeding into her needy, unraveling desires as she let it all go, unable to contain herself a damn moment longer. Weiss came and she came hard.

But Jaune wasn't done with her yet. He kept thrusting, tightening his grip on her hips and bearing down upon her with blistering speed. "You stay right there If you want to be my anal princess, I need to know you mean it. Moan for me while your Master fucks you." Drunk on power like Weiss was on his cock, Jaune wasn't able to hold himself back from letting it all out, from a scathing push of aggression and vulgarity, from making Weiss succumb mindlessly to his attention and the throbbing lusts bearing down upon her without shame. Jaune felt in completely control now, relentless and eager as he left his mark on her and ensured she was completely trapped now in his clutches, hooked on his dick.

As Weiss moaned in obedient surrender, Ruby pushed forward, leaning in to grab hold of Weiss's ass. "I love the way you're dominating her, Master," she moaned, licking along the tip of his cock and Weiss's rim, adoring them both and adding to the pleasure for both to enjoy. "I just know Weiss is going to be happy to be your anal princess, and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure she obeys." Ruby let her tongue get wild in licking the penetration, indulging in the chance to enhance this pleasure and surrender, unraveling in the pulse of excitement upon her. There was no holding back as she did her best to give something up to this mess through the impatient wait for more.

Jaune loved having Ruby upon her and indulging in this mess, loving the sight of the redhead lapping at his cock and Weiss's ass, giving a bit more to this mess as he withdrew from Weiss's ass and thrust into Ruby's mouth a few times, plunging down into her throat to make her choke and sputter on his shaft. Pure delight awaited the needy wreck of a girl as her eyes rolled back in her head for a moment, pure excitement giving her something to savour and enjoy before he pulled back out and resumed fucking Weiss's ass again, throwing all the senseless desire down into the throes of his lusts again, while Ruby wiped the drool from her face and resumed slobbering all over his cock.

"I felt so empty without you!" Weiss squealed as the cock slammed back into her again, hammering on relentless through the pleasure of something so hot and frustrating that she couldn't control herself. Throwing all sense down and abandoning all caution, Weiss gave in to another swelling, pulsating orgasm, her ass clenching down around the hard cock thrusting into her trembling backside as she gave herself up fully to this mess, to this delirium, the pulse of excitement driving Weiss up the wall with squealing need. She made the most shameless and chaotic of sounds, but she was just too happy to be fucked to care, throwing sense and dignity away with the sole intention of wearing her down fully.

Jaune filled her ass with another primal yell, burying himself balls deep up Weiss's tight hole and firing off his load, groaning, "Ruby, get in front of her. Weiss, you might not be allowed to get eaten out, but you still have to eat pussy. Understood?'

"Of course, Master!" Weiss whined, and as Ruby so earnestly got into position in front of her, the heiress threw herself happily, hungrily down into the chaos, head shoving between Ruby's legs and hungrily diving in to work at devouring the slick, aching cunt in front of her. Ruby had been so selfless in holding back as she did to let Weiss get all the fun first, but now Weiss happily obliged in eating her partner out and giving her something back, licking clumsily at her slick hole and giving up all sense to these hungers and this relentless want. How was she supposed to control herself now? There was too little sense here, too much unfocused excitement overwhelming her across every inch of her body.

With inexhaustible fervor, Weiss kept licking, and Ruby rocked back and forth in eager, grinding excitement as she gave everything up to this mess, ruled by hunger and desire hot enough to show off the spark of what was soon to be an everyday occurrence for the partners as they grew closer in their bond thanks to the bitch breaking cock laying into Weiss's ass. It was clumsy and inexperienced, Weiss clearly not having a great sense of exactly how to eat a girl out, but it didn't matter at all to Ruby. Weiss would learn, just like Ruby had to learn. It was all going to be so exciting and pleasurable, the swell of chaos overwhelming them both as they gave up to this hunger and need.

Jaune fucked harder and more relentlessly, driven on by surrender and heat primal enough to show off the true depths of his chaotic hungers, raw desire overwhelming her as he gave her something to really appreciate and enjoy. This was pure bliss to him. "You feel my balls slapping against your soaked cunt right now? That's the most your pussy is ever going to feel again. I'm not going to give you more than that ever again, so you had better savour it, because this is what your life is now."

With Ruby's pussy flush against her lisp, there wasn't anything that Weiss could say as she struggled under this mess, but it didn't matter. She was only going to agree with him, to thank him for fucking her and being given something hot and pleasurable. She was helpless here, lost to this desire and this heat, craving the sensations and need powerful enough to just break. Indeed, she couldn't take much more. She knew as much from the mere feeling of the pressure upon her. There was no saving herself from this mess, struggling to deal with the pleasure and the heat behind this desperation, letting herself succumb to the pleasure unraveling her. She was lost to this need, this bliss, cumming desperately and embracing the pleasure searing across her body.

As she came and throbbed under this mess, Jaune could tell she was done for. With one last balls deep slam forward into her needy hole, Jaune embraced the chaos upon him, throwing caution to the wind as he stuffed her ass full of cum again. She whined and twisted under his touch, dizzy and hot as she sensations overwhelmed. There was no controlling herself, overwhelmed by the unchained thrill and ecstasy hitting her too powerfully to really know how to deal with. Weiss craved it though, shivering and thrashing against him before going absolutely limp.

Ruby was left wanting as Weiss collapsed down onto the bed, whining and twitching, tongue hanging out as she had been truly fucked senseless. "I'm surprised she lasted so long with that, Master. You really put her through a lot."

"I am too. I'm very proud of Weiss, I think she's going to fit in with the rest of you just fine." He pulled Ruby over toward him, tugging her into a kiss as he shifted back with her. "And for you... Your favorite part of Weiss joining us is having access to her ass now, isn't it?" he asked.

"Ye-yes, Master. I can't deny it. Weiss's but has always fascinated me, and I'm so happy now to be able to play with it."

Jaune smirked, having a clear direction now, as he turned Ruby sharply around and shoved her face-down into the ass of the exhausted and ravaged heiress. "Show me," he growled, wasting no time in slamming his cock right into her waiting twat and getting to work hammering into her. Ruby yelled in panic under the suddenness of his cock slamming into her, overwhelmed and dizzy but burning with such need that she didn't really care about slowing down. Her pussy was so desperate for this, slick and aching, the thrill of Jaune fucking her taking control and overwhelming her as she let it all happen, throwing herself down into this bliss and this need as everything swelled out of control within her.

Ruby shoved her face down into Weiss's cheeks and went right back to eating her ass out, this time harder and hungrier than before, desperate to keep up with the madness and embrace what she was told to do. Ruby was nothing if not obedient, ready to cooperate and serve with tireless vigor and glee, a moaning wreck throwing herself down into the chaos and the pressure of serving. Of serving Jaune as she shoved back against his hard thrusts and savoured the thrill of his indulgence, of shoving forward to lick Weiss's ass and eat the cum right out of her. The ways in which she was involved now in this anal-only treatment of Weiss excited Ruby more than she could handle, and a cock buried deep inside of her only intensified the delight of how she gave her teammate a thorough and feverish rimming.

Jaune loved the sight of Ruby so hard at work trying to please Weiss, loved that this was all going so smoothly and so well as he hammered down into her tight hole, drilling her pussy without hesitation. Ruby had been his 'first' after all, and now he was happy to keep up the pace and ravage her with deep, powerful thrusts slamming forward, roughness and aggression showing off his deepest and most thorough intentions. Nothing could hold him back, nothing could contain his vigor and his hungers. Jaune had in mind for Ruby a good, deep pounding to reward her for selling out her sister and her partner, bringing this whole mess together and making him the luckiest guy in Beacon, and possibly the world too if he was being honest.

Ruby was happy to serve, obediently taking on this pressure and this heat as Jaune fucked into her relentlessly. "My pussy belongs to you," she moaned amid all of her sloppy licking and kissing, driven to indulge in the heat, shuddering harder and needier as this pleasure grew out of control and the spiraling haze of the moment left her dizzy and hot. Ruby had only one place to go and that was down. Down deep into chaos and excitement, thrashing and shuddering under the molten pulse of an orgasm she had been waiting too long for amid all the Weiss fucking going on. Ruby squealed and twisted, and for all of her hard work and devoted service, Ruby received the creampie she had been waiting what Felt like hours to be given.

But Jaune wasn't done with her at all. Grabbing Ruby and tugging her back from Weiss's ass, he shoved her right down onto the bed, climbing on top of her and railing her pussy as she lay there in surrender and want, howling through this pleasure again. Fucked on her back and pinned to the mattress, Ruby didn't have time to think before he went right back into using her again, and she could not have been happier.

Blake and Yang wanted to be all sulky and frustrated over the fact Jaune was fucking Ruby and Weiss first, but with the unbridled dominance of their master laying waste to their friends, the two just had to give in to it. Sitting slumped against a mountain of pillows, Blake crossed a leg over into Blake's lap, each of them reaching between the others' thighs to rub at their pussies, getting one another off to the lovely sight of this situation as they decided to just make the most of this mess and indulge thoroughly in the pleasure. They worked at one another's orgasms with devoted fervor and frustration.

"I bet he's going to plug your ass up," Yang groaned. "You have such a nice butt too, but he's going to want to make his slutty kitty obey."

"Nngh, I-I wouldn't mind that," Blake whined. "I love anal, but Jaune's cock in my pussy while that fat plug he stuffs in me fills my ass is amazing." Blake's cheeks burned with frustration. "Don't you dare say a fucking word."

"About what? You being a slutty kitty and an absolute embarrassment?" Yang reached forward to kiss Blake. "I'm not exactly one to talk. He's balls deep in my sister right now and I've sucked his cum out of her pussy more times than I can count. If dad or Uncle Qrow ever found out about it they might just try to kill him, you're not too bad off at all. Unless you sold out your mom to his cock or something like that."

Blake was thankful that Yang shut her up with another kiss again, as they locked lips and watched Jaune pinning Ruby down to the bed with his body and fucking her senseless. There was a simplicity to it, a way out from having to think about any of it that Blake found relieving, as they just masturbated together and watched Jaune pounding Ruby, a simple and wonderful thing that would soon end and lead to them getting the pleasures they craved. Soon. So soon.

"You're so strong, Master!" Ruby whined. "I love being fucked senseless by you! Oh, turn me into mattress meat. Fuck me senseless and leave me collapsed next to my best friend, both leaking with your cum!' Ruby was helpless here, thrashing under the mess of desire and heat, fucked into such blistering submission and want that she couldn't help herself any longer. She came hard, thrashing and aching under the mess of this desperation, pressure swaying through her and igniting her body with pure heat and chaos. She was a pure mess, thrashing under the desire and the need of something too hot to deal with.

Jaune happily plunged forward, filling her with another creampie as he let himself go, groaning with excitement and letting the pleasure grip tighter hold of him. "You still have light in your eyes," he said, and decided to just follow through into even more raw fucking, pounding into Ruby harder and needier, letting nothing actually hold him back as he bore down upon her, grabbing her throat and starting to lightly choke her a bit just to make this all the more exciting and hot. The raw, heated pressure of pure need was something absolutely incredible, leaving nothing to change. "You're just mattress meat to me now."

Ruby howled in bliss, thrashing against this pressure, legs going up in the air and clinging to his sides as she let him have his vulgar, dominant way with her. Jaune was everything Ruby had hoped he would be when she first came to him with her request, and then plenty more on top of that too. It was raw chaos, a senseless pulse of desire and heat overwhelming her body as she gave up to all of it, throwing sense away and leaving nothing in the wake of this mess, completely gone, surrendering to this mess and this heat as she let Jaune rut her once more.

She couldn't speak with his hand around her throat. He kept a nice, snug grip, loosening it up enough for her to pant and ache through chances to breathe, only to clamp back up again. There was no sense to this, no rhyme or reason or understanding as the relentless pace of utter heat broke her down with the aggression and the heat, leaving behind nothing but smoldering need and desire. She didn't really have anything to say, honestly; she was having plenty of fun with Jaune dominating and pounding into her like this, and she felt like there wasn't really any need to do much more than allow this to break her down, thrashing against the pressure and heat of her overwhelmed desires, aching on deeper and hotter as she let herself go, embracing this sweet thrill and something growing needier and more intense by the second.

Jaune was used to having a girl or two extra to keep fucking through the night, but four girls? That was a rarity, and with Weiss passed out beside him, Ruby about to lose herself before him, and Blake and Yang over at the side still needing fucking, there was absolutely nothing but raw excitement to be found here. He just bore down feverishly upon her, happy to fuck Ruby into submission and wear her down, able to feel her trembling and shivering under this pressure, inching closer toward ruin. He kept going, savouring this opportunity and letting the pleasure inch him in to the pulse of raw bliss.

"Master! Master, master, master, master..." Jaune had unfortunately not been able to see Weiss break, but with Ruby down on her back, she was ripe and helpless against his touch, as he bore down upon her and fucked her into utter submission, hazy surrender and chaos leaving her helpless and overwhelmed, a writhing wreck losing herself to the pleasure. Her eyes rolled back and her body shuddered, throbbing under this hazy pulse of need. The pleasure was incredible, tongue hanging out as her flush cheeks ached and her body rolled through this mess, crushed under the cock drunk bliss of being taken and used, fucked stupid. It was on that vulgar note that Jaune slammed into her and creampied her one more time, a third rush of pure heat living her dizzy and desperate, drawing sharply back from her pussy and leaving her to lie there broken, gooey, and cream-filled.

The utter swiftness with which Jaune found himself descended upon by Blake and Yang was startling. They grabbed him and dove for his cock even before sticky strands of pussy juices dripping off his shaft had even snapped. Tongues licked their ways hungrily against his dick in relentless acceptance and heat. They moaned their name for him over and over, calling him their Master as they slavishly served his cock with loving, worshipful intent, adoring him and letting nothing hold them back from pure indulgence and heat, the need swelling hotter inside of them as the hypnotic pulse of surrender got the better of them.

There was no holding back in this insane descent downward. Jaune's fingers ran through their hair as he pulled them in close. "It's just you two, so why don't we see a little bit of sucking?" he asked, smile broadening as he eyed them both, staring down with wicked glee at the women happily fawning over his cock. It was a trap, and he didn't really try to hide it, but he felt eager in letting them discover his intentions.

Yang took the bait. Of fucking course Yang took the bait. Throwing herself down Jaune's cock she greedily shoved forward and began to relentlessly slobber all over his meaty prick, desperate and chaotic as the pleasure held tight onto her and she throated him own. He let go of Blake's hair, grabbing Yang's head with both hands and throwing her for a loop as he thrust forward, forcing himself right down her gullet until her nose was flush against his pelvis and she was choking in panic. "Go get your tail plug while I facefuck Yang," he commanded, giving Blake a firm look and a nod before her went hammering down into her waiting twat, pounding away with brutal glee and heat, breaking into Yang with something primal and feverish. Back and froth he moved through this pressure, letting her endure the chaos and the desire of his raw, unfiltered desires.

There was no pacing himself as he got to work facefucking the blonde, who didn't really seem all that worried or frustrated by the way she had been deprived of a messy double blowjob with her teammate. Instead of sharing the cock with Blake, she got to enjoy her throat being violated, gagging her way through this mess and happily getting the raw, hard treatment that Yang loved so much, shivering and shuddering under this mess of excitement and desire, embracing the pleasure and the chaos pushing through her.

Every bubble and swell of drool around her mouth and dripping down her chin was another sign of molten surrender. Yang choked and shuddered her way through this brutal mess, loving every second of being treated like this, of being fucked and used so hard ad so powerfully that she couldn't contain herself. Not with all this mess. Back and forth she shuddered, a writhing mess whining under the pulse of this heat and this need, overwhelmed by something so primal that she didn't really know how to handle it all. Back and forth she ached, throbbing under all of this pressure, serving his cock like the hard-fucking, cocky sub she was.

"I love that even a feisty, bad-ass bitch like you is a dirty cocksucking pet when you have my dick in your mouth," Jaune groaned, smile widening as he worked to overwhelm her, pounding feverishly on and leaving her dizzy, helpless, hot under this mess. "Nobody else could dom you like this, but you love a huge cock owning your body more than you love being in control don't you, slut?" His scowling and harshness showed off a different approach with Yang, the same way he wanted to bear down on each of his lovers different. Yang needed in rougher and maybe not more vulgar, but more relentlessly vulgar.

But with her moaning and her acceptance, it was clear she didn't mind. Yang continued to slobber and serve her way through this mess, with her Master's balls smacking against her chin and the pressure overwhelming her harder, hotter, needier, until finally he was satisfied. Until he pulled back, letting her breath and gasp for air as he fired off another mess of cum all over her face. The panting, eager blonde stared up happily at Jaune, locking eyes with him and readying herself for ruin.

"I'm ready for you now Master, as ordered," Blake said. She interrupted the moment by settling on all fours right in front of him, wiggling her shapely hips and sticking her ass high in the air. As ordered, she put the butt plug in, a long black tail sticking out of her ass now as she offered her ripe pussy to him.

It worked. Of course it worked, Jaune shifted his priorities and intentions toward her, moving on to grab her hips and stuff his freshly sucked cock right into Blake's aching twat, hammering into it with a speed and ferocity nothing could match. "That's my little slut kitty," he groaned, pounding away and showing off to Blake exactly what she had in store for her. There was no holding back as he groaned. "I'm going to fuck you until all you can do is meow for me, and something tells me you're going to like it." His hands didn't linger on her hips too long. As much as he loved his kitty's lower body, he loved wrapping his hand up in her sleek black hair and pulling on it even more, making Blake whine and shiver as the pressure washed over her.

"Yes she does, Master. Fuck our team's pussy cat harder." Yang decided if she couldn't get some, she was going to be a nightmare for Blake, bringing her hand down across her shapely ass as each hard thrust forward into her pussy made the cheeks shake. "What a dirty little disgrace to your people you are, Blake. Wearing a tail and being the pet of a big, hung human who wants to turn you into his kitten fucktoy. And you're happy to do it too, aren't you?"

"Yes," Blake whined. Being humiliated like this, having the charged dirty talk of their filthy pet play, made for something absolutely intoxicating for Blake. She wished she was strong enough not to be turned on by it so much, but she was helpless here, writhing under this mess of need and heat as Jaune fucked her senseless, hammering away at her tight hole and leaving her to whine and twist in molten glee. "Yes, I love it! I know I'm an embarrassment to my people, but I love being a slut to my human Master and his amazing cock. No faunus woman could resist his dominance. Nngh, if they knew, you'd have all of Menagerie as your personal harem, faunus women serving you as their superior human master,, begging you to pump half-breed babies into their wombs!'

Under this mess of pure surrender, Blake came hard, screaming and slamming her hands down against the bed, head tugged back by the grip in her hair as Jaune pumped a load of cum into her that sent her spiraling off into mewling surrender and desperation. She was helpless here, craving more as she thrashed under this attention and this pleasure, craving even more of his touch as tireless, vigorous heat held desperately onto her. Blake felt lost here, helpless under this mess and craving some sense of understanding in the midst of how good this all felt.

But she wasn't going to find any. Instead, she found Jaune slamming into her harder, letting go of her hair only to grab her arms, pulling them behind her back and shoving her face-down into the bed. Yang tugged at her tail and toyed with her ass in the process while Jaune relentlessly fucked her into greedy submission.

This was a power trip above all others for Jaune. Blake hit a point in his ego that was absolutely raw and almost wrong; she was so happy to play into these ideas and foster them, and he and Yang were in some ways just along for the ride as this insane treatment drove on and he made the most of it. "Maybe that's the next step. Now that I have Team RWBY, I should work on making a harem of dirty faunus race traitor sluts ready to serve a human cock. And you can serve them up to me, can't you?"

"Of course she will. That fuck-drunk little whore will do anything if you promise to cum in her. She'd suck your balls while you creampie her mother, and she'd offer to do it." More slaps across her ass from Yang, who delighted in 'punishing' Blake with some roughness after she had managed to get fucked before her. Yang didn't want to hold grudges or act bitter about it, but fuck, she had taken that throatfucking like a pro and now she was watching her partner get all the dicking. She was going to strike back somehow and give something back to this mess, no matter what she had to do. "What a pitiful disgrace to her people. I think it's a testament to your kindness, Master, that you even let this cumslut kitty stay in doors and sleep in a bed with you. She's so unruly sometimes, so impolite. You should punish her more."

Yang hit all of Blake's buttons just right, just like she knew Yang would. Fuck, Yang was a great friend. Blake whined and shuddered under this pressure, mewling into the sheets she remained shoved face-down into, lost to this pleasure and the senseless pulse of everything that came with it. She was a helpless wreck here, one with no hope of controlling or composing herself as the thrusts and pressure melted her down, bore into her and left her dizzily overwhelmed by something simply too hot to deal with. Her inner walls clamped down in desperate pleas around Jaune's cock, and she knew nothing could get him off with as much certainty as the hot, ripe pussy of a climaxing cat faunus.

She knew it from an experience that Jaune happily reaffirmed as he slammed into her with a hilting thrust, yelling and smacking her ass and proclaiming he'd "breed her stupid," as he creampied her again, forced her into a state of deeper, hotter mewling bliss, all before he rolled her over onto her back and slammed into her again.

"Let's make sure it sticks," he growled, her legs going up as he went at her again. "It's mating press time, kitten."

"Yes, do it," Blake whined, legs pressing happily against his hips as he pounded into her, fucking her down into the mattress amid the mewling swell of utter surrender that held onto her. "Master, it feels amazing! It always feels amazing to have your cock fucking me, threatening to fill me with a litter full of kittens. Thank you so much!' Her cheeks burned bright red as she held onto him, more mewling moans spilling out as she writhed in excitement under his touch. The thrill of being fucked once more, of having the pleasure leave her desperate and dizzy, was something she was barely able to deal with, body thrashing under the pulse of something senseless, hot, wanton. Jaune knew just how to hit her buttons all right and she was completely lost to this mess.

"Fuck her stupid, Master," Yang groaned. "She's so close. She's so ready to give in to it. Keep fucking her, I want to see this slut kitten's eyes roll back in her stupid little head. Fuck her like an animal, that's all she is." Yang was nothing but sweet and adoring to Blake most of the time, but she was the only one of Jaune's girlfriends willing to push this particular button, and she did so happily, relentlessly, using Blake with the brutality and pressure of something hot and wicked. There was no holding back against it, and she managed to meet Jaune's ferocity most of the time, but now, it was all about Jaune, and Yang was just a supporting player egging their Master along.

Relentless thrusts slammed down into Blake, the bed creaking under the force of these thrusts. They had four beds shoved together and Blake lay across two of them, but even still the pace of the thrusts made sure that it didn't do too much to distribute and handle the pressure well. Every bit of shameless surrender and pulsing heat ensured that Blake was his, and the savage pace of his thrusts made for something she just had no hope of handling, pressure bearing down against her with a needy pulse of something only getting more savage as he wound up for another claiming, mind-breakingly good orgasm.

Blake succumbed to all the typical thrills of bliss as her eyes rolled back, body thrashing and pulsing, bucking under this heat and desire. She didn't moan or beg for anything, she just mewled and twisted in cock drunk ecstasy, completely helpless here as Jaune fucked her just right and gave her exactly what she craved, down to the slam of his cock hilting inside of her and firing off big pulses of messy, molten spunk deep into her. There was no holding this back, no controlling her unruly thoughts as everything spun out of control and out of focus. Jaune fucked Blake stupid and she could not have been happier to lose all sense of herself in the throes of this mess.

"Now it's my turn. Last bitch standing." Yang was impatient and abrupt in how she shoved Jaune down onto his back and climbed up on top of him, not wasting a second as she got right to work hammering down onto his lap. "And this fat cock is all mine now!" The impatience was incredible, but in Jaune's mind really fucking hot; he didn't mind her taking charge every once in a while, especially with her huge tits bouncing right in front of him as he lay there and admired the urgency behind her heaving and bouncing. Plus, fuck, he'd been doing all the work in thrusting into tight holes for so long; why not enjoy the simplistic thrill of lying back and letting someone ride his dick like this? Jaune tucked his hands behind his head and got comfortable.

"You're only going to go down in two," he promised her. "I can tell. I'll nut in you, fuck your mouth again, then tap that big ass of yours, and you'll be as done as the rest of them." It was a bold prediction and he could see Yang wanting to laugh it off but also not wanting to anger her Master too much, which left her burning with indecision and frustration that left her tense and needy, overwhelmed by these pressures but stubbornly pressing on, refusing to let his words discourage her.

"I'll simply have to prove you wrong. I can handle more than these bitches can." Yang didn't think of how hard and fast she rode Jaune's cock as any real indicator of the effort she was putting in, didn't consider her pace to be one that was going to tire her out quicker and overwhelm her. She saw only raw opportunity in how she rode him and let all sense melt away, seeking to finally get off after watching her friends and sister get set down into their heat. "You can fuck me into a coma, but it's going to take more work than prissy little buttslut, my kid sister, and a cumslut cat."

Jaune smacked her ass, giving her a defiant, "Prove it," and happily setting her off. Yang rode his lap harder, seeking now to prove herself and to show what she could do, but it all fed right into Jaune's plan. There was no controlling herself here as she threw caution to the wind and let herself come undone. She screamed his name, cursed, yelled, grabbed onto him as tightly as she could, and succumbed to the molten pulse of bliss as she came hard and hot under this pressure, yelling for more as she thrashed against him. Yang felt unstoppable as she hammered down onto his cock, receiving a load of cum deep into her spasming hole for all her troubles, but still not satisfied. Still craving more. Still a desperate wreck unable to think straight, but she wanted so much more still.

"That's one."

Accompanying Jaune's harsh words was being thrown onto Blake, lying atop her glassy-eyed partner as Jaune made good on the promise for what he had laid out. His thick cock shoved forward, pushing into Yang's face, and she could do nothing but open up and obediently get to work sucking him down with all the tireless glee and vigor she had burning within her, ready to submit fully to Jaune and his utter dominance. Her mouth obeyed, sloppily slurping the thick cock down as he fed it right down into her throat, leaving the needy mess helpless as he got to work at her.

Blake may have been lying there a broken and fuck-addled kitten mewling in surrender, but she was still cogent enough to notice the way that Jaune's balls settled onto her lips, and pure instinct guided her to begin sucking on his heavy sac while he facefucked Yang. She didn't have the presence of mind to really understand it at all, but it didn't matter; she just obeyed, serving him thoroughly and giving Jaune exactly what he wanted from this twisted situation, helpless to the chaos and the need surging now through her. Her submissive mouth focused on servicing, tongue licking outward and lapping at his balls, fulfilling her genuine duty as a desperate kitten fuckslut.

"This is some good teamwork," Jaune groaned. "Your place isn't pounding Blake with a strap-on, it's drooling all over her while you get facefucked until your eyes go cross. You think you're a bad bitch, but let's be real, Yang. You just need to get fucked by a cock bigger than your ego, and once you have it, you're done for. Helpless. As big a slut as these other bitches are, and you're my pet too. You're not special because you know how to use a strap-on to pound a girl like Ruby stupid. You're still mine."

Yang's response only came in the form of sloppy gagging noises as she stared dizzily up at Jaune, the way he plugged her throat up with his cock ensuring she was powerless to stop it all. There was no holding back, no controlling herself in the mad spiral out of control and deep into the throes of acceptance. Fuck, this was just too good to control, too insane and powerful for poor Yang to deal with, as she obeyed his every word and served his cock tirelessly, caring only about giving her Master what he craved and letting everything else go. This was just too good not to.

But at the same time, she couldn't deny his wicked words, cruel as they were. Whether she liked it or not, the brutality and raw thrills that Jaune fucked her mouth with proved why he was in control, why he was her Master. She wasn't able to argue against them, wasn't able to compose any sensible response to his brutal dominance and the way he proudly had his way with her. She could only succumb, only give in to the drooling bliss and heat that ruled her, letting herself sink deeper and deeper down into madness. What the hell else could she do?

Jaune was happy to keep going and pressing on through the excitement before him, leaving nothing behind as he facefucked Yang and received some bonus ball worship from a cock-addled Blake, pounding on until he lost himself again. "You both earned this one, sorry Yang. I know you're addicted to cum as much as danger, but..." As he pulled out, he smacked both of them with his cock, then pointed it down onto Blake's face, intentionally giving her the lion's share of the facial that ensured, knowing exactly how Yang would respond to the mess he made of them both.

Diving down to lick her partner's face clean was natural impulse to Yang as she shoved greedily forward and licked with sloppy chaos and frustration, surrendering everything to this dizzy mess and letting herself be ruled by the insane thrill of her own cum addiction. All while Blake lay helpless and absent-minded.

It was the perfect distraction for Jaune as he got behind Yang, intent on putting an end to this and proving what he could do. He slammed his cock into Yang's ass, hand wrapping itself up in her bouncy blonde locks as he got right to hammering her ass fucking raw. "Look at that. Earlier you called Blake a disgrace and a slut kitten. Now you're licking cum off of her face and cleaning her with your mouth. What does that make you? All I see is a depraved slut who needs to be put in her place."

Yang couldn't contain her excitement as Jaune went to claiming her last hole. She was the only one who'd enjoyed the set as he stayed very focused on her sister and Blake's pussies and Weiss's ass. But here, with a load of cum dripping from her gaping and well fucked twat, came a nice deep stuffing of her taut ass, relentlessly fucking her. "You're right, Master!" she whined, voice slurring and dizzy. "I'm a depraved little fuck junkie too. Please, wreck my body and defile me like these other whores, show me why I need a big, hard cock like my master. Fuck me until I'm a dumb blonde whose mind can't stay on anything but your delicious cock!" There was no holding back, and Yang went all in as Jaune dominated her, giving up to the mess and the chaos of excitement that came from being used like this. As long as she could enjoy this mess, she felt no reason to give anything else a moment of thought.

Jaune loved every second of Yang's wanton surrender. She was always a tricky one to make submit like this. Blake thrived of the dirty talk, Weiss having a humiliation kink never surprised him, and Ruby just wanted to be dominated physically and mentally. But Yang? Yang always still had some attitude left, always tried to be in control set him up so he could fuck her harder. Enticed him to fuck a lesson into her as she made dominating her a tricky prospect, if not through resistance than through cocky stubbornness. But he got her now, and he took his primal victory lap with her tight hole and let nothing slow him down.

Pleasure burned through every inch of Jaune's desperate body as he slammed into Yang's ass with one final stroke, and he could feel her shudder against him. He tugged her head back, tilted it so she faced him just in time to watch the orgasm pulse through her body, watch her eyes roll back with needy ecstasy as she seemed like her brain was about to slide out of her ears with pleasure. His cum pumped into her no longer very tight ass and filled her right up, savouring the insane swell of relief holding onto him as he let go of her and let her collapse down upon Blake as broken and fucked stupid as the rest.

"I said it would only need two," Jaune said, bragging as he took a deep breath. It was a first; he felt actually, truly tired. Worn out. Like he had shot his last load and was sexually gratified for the night. As he crawled along the bed and flopped down in between the wreckage of his girlfriends broken and cream-filled around him, Jaune had learned that all it really took to tire him out and truly sexually gratify him was a wild orgy fucking four girls to exhaustion, after a session of breaking one of those girls in in the library, which came after a solid hour of fucking Ruby in said library. Oh, plus the early morning wake-up blowjob and lap rides Nora and Pyrrha gave him.

Plus that round in Glynda's ass after class.

Fuck. Jaune lay there relieved, amazed he had found his limits, and happy his limits existed in a space so out there and insane that it meant his aggressive harem seeking could continue pretty much unimpeded. But tonight wasn't about any of that; it was about Team RWBY. About his livers laid waste all around him. As the girls began to develop some sense maybe not of themselves but of their surroundings, they began to crawl in toward him, swarming Jaune and savouring his warmth as they whined and nuzzled into him, empty heads moaning sweet goodnights to their Master. And a master was a good way to look at it; Jaune was content as he lay there, smiling bright, savouring the accomplishment he had made and not knowing what awaited him in the future, but for the moment he had accomplished something amazing, something beautiful, and he felt like he could wait a few more weeks before seeking out any new lovers when he had so much fun to enjoy now.

And an all girlfriends seven on one reverse gangbang to organize, probably.

This night was just all way too much excitement for him to come out of it okay. This night changed and ruined Jane, and he could not have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	10. Neo's Captive Audience

Sex toy shopping for his many girlfriends was a bit of a tricky predicament for Jaune. He was seven women deep now into his harem, and he had to satisfy a whole lot of different urges and ideas of what was a good time, as he juggled his lovers and their various tastes. Yang and Glynda loved it especially rough, while he could simply make Weiss bend over with a vibe stuffed in her ass and watch her wriggle around for hours begging to suck on his cock and have a good time there. It was a lot to juggle, and the options he found in the sex shop were truly overwhelming, something so vast and so dizzying that he actually didn't really know how to handle it all, but he was happy to go with it and to try, tossing toy after toy into a basket.

It helped that no matter how disgustingly full the basket got, Jaune had Weiss's credit card in his pocket. "Unlimited funds, Master. Father never pays any attention to what I spend, so just go get us whatever you think we would like," she told him. It was music to his ears as he shopped around and did everything he had to do to make this work. It was a lot of work to get done, but he was ready to do it and whatever else he had to do to make this all work and to have his fun with her.

Leaving the sex shop with a lot of discrete bags threatening to burst with lots of not so discrete toys, Jaune had stocked up a sex chest not just for his oversized harem, but for a harem possibly twice its size. He was happy to settle for a little while on what he had accomplished with the harem he had and to not go seeking out other girls for a while, because seven lovers was a lot to take on and he was happy to soak in the love and the joy they brought him. Sure, he had other girls around Beacon in mind and plenty of other ideas, but for now? He was happy to take some time to just enjoy the presence of his beautiful girls and to enjoy what had become very busy and unruly nights.

Rounding the corner, Jaune took a second to look around and deal with the many shops around him as he tried to navigate his way back to school, only for something else to throw him for a loop. His vision went dark, as he felt something strike him on the back of the head and his senses simply gave up. No warning, no sense, he simply ceased to realize what was happening around him as he collapsed to the ground and simply ceased to think about anything.

Until he was awoken by breath in his ear. Gasping back to consciousness, Jaune remembered the darkness and the impact, everything that hit him so suddenly and quickly. He came up from the 'nap' he'd been sent into, startled by what happened and looking around in sudden, raw panic. He had a lot of things wash over him at once, in particular when it came to where he was. A poorly lit room his eyes weren't ready to adjust to, where he was sitting wearing nothing but his boxers, hands tied behind his back and a gag stuffed into his mouth. He recognized the fuzzy handcuffs as definitely being a set he'd just bought, while he had no idea if the gag was only because he couldn't really see his mouth at all.

Lying on a dingy mattress thrown down to the floor of wherever the hell he was, Jaune really didn't know what to make of where he was and how this was all happening, as he shifted and squirmed his way about in frustration, wondering how to make sense of this and how to fight against the pulse of something so sudden and confusing. He was so confused by it, his head still a bit hazy, that he didn't really realize for a moment that someone was with him. Not until another blow into his ear made him shift and writhe, made his eyes turn over to his side.

A woman with multi-coloured hair lay smirking beside him. Completely naked, she flaunted a short and lean body, her purple, white, and brown hair striking even in the darkness, as were the mismatched pink and brown eyes that blinked in silent excitement as they scanned along his body. She didn't give her name or any answer, didn't explain why she was here, as she shoved very abruptly forward and shoved her tongue against his ear, licking it as she made a very confusing and stark move upon him. One he found himself overwhelmed by, frustrated and groaning as the attention overwhelmed him.

Fingers pressed against his bare chest as she leaned in tighter, as the licking turned to nibbling along the lobe of Jaune's ear. He had no idea who she was, not recognizing her from Beacon or really anywhere else, and that left him a bit confused and uncertain, distressed by many questions about what to make of her presence and this weirdness upon him. She pulled his gag out for a moment and Jaune had only one question in mind. "W-who are you?" he asked, hazy and unsure how to make sense of this situation, but more bothered by the random attack and being tied up than he was about the way he was stripped down to almost nothing and had a woman fawning over him.

At least Jaune's priorities were pretty consistent.

She still said nothing, but she did give him a little bit of an offering. Her fingers traced slowly along his chest in a particular pattern, tracing a letter. "N?" Jaune asked. "Is that an N?" She nodded and hummed in approval, kissing his ear. Jaune shivered a bit. "Your name is N?" She clicked her tongue, and next traced another letter. "E," he said, still a bit confused. Then came the last one, a broad circle drawn along his chest. "O. Neo? Is your name Neo?' More nodding, which finally prompted the question from Jaune, "Why couldn't you just tell me that?" Neo narrowed her eyes, and shoved the gag back into his mouth again, silencing Jaune as she went in for more of him.

Neo's tongue teased its way slowly down from his ear toward his jaw, then down his neck. Her fingers drifted on a bit further, reaching his boxers and caressing the swell of his cock tenting the fabric, and tenting it quite broadly. With an approving murmur, she gave his neck some kisses and some bites, flaunting her hungers upon him as she worked to get his cock out of his boxers by tugging them down under his shaft. Everything she did shifted with a very overbearing tease, something aggressive and eager, letting the idea of sinking into his touch and flaunting her wicked descent upon him speak for itself. There wasn't much Jaune could do here, overwhelmed by this hazy sway of something intense and a bit dizzying, but he welcomed it, letting the pleasure bubble up through him, overwhelming a very direct sort of heat that set him alight.

His cock was hard, and there was no way to fight that. Even cuffed and gagged, having a beautiful woman was still always going to inspire something hot within Jaune, that was just how he was. Helpless under this heat and overwhelmed by nee that felt very startling and hot, but he wasn't really in a place to help himself out of this mess, struggling to find some kind of sense under this pressure. His body ached through something very sudden as Neo reached his chest with her kisses, peppering him with a lot of overbearing affection and desire, something hot and steady to set him alight and give him something to savour. His hands gripped her tighter, overwhelmed by the sweet thrill of having Neo upon him, for as overwhelming and dizzying as her sweet affections were.

Further down his chest she went, licking and kissing about, until she made her way toward his cock at last, and she didn't even really hold back at all as she grabbed hold of his dick and took him right into her mouth. Jaune grunted into his gag as the sudden pressure hit him, as he struggled through the surprising heat of her touch upon him. He couldn't say much of anything with the gag in his mouth, but the mouth went so hungrily at his dick that he really couldn't help himself, squirming and writhing his way helplessly through Neo overwhelming him. Jaune didn't really have any way to save himself here, stuck struggling to make sense of all this sudden heat and attention settling so squarely upon him, and he was left with little to do but writhe his way through this aching mess, sweet heat and delirium washing over him as he took it all upon himself.

Loud slurps ensued as Neo showed very little patience or hesitation in her aggressive push forward, startling him with the suddenness of just how hard she went for his cock. It was hot, greedy, aggressive, and felt absolutely incredible, leaving him to groan and writhe his way through her sloppy attention and the heat of something steady, something very aggressive and hungry. Jaune felt like he was short a whole lot of answers and understanding, struggling to really grasp how this was happening and why a woman he didn't know clubbed him over the head just to tie him up and suck his cock. It was so very abrupt and weird, and he didn't know why this was all happening.

Neo went all out in sucking his cock, but it didn't last. She drew back very abruptly, his cock so coated with her spit that strands of it lingered and clung to his cock as she looked up at him, that wicked smirk returning across her lips as she grabbed his hips, shifting on the mattress to pull herself into position over him. Without a word, she pulled herself up onto his lap and then promptly slammed her short body right down onto his cock, and Jaune howled in his gag as he felt the incredible tightness upon him. Neo was shorter even than Ruby was, so petite and so incredibly tight as a result of that, throwing him completely out of focus as he shuddered under this pressure, excited and welcoming of this whole hazy mess, but he was horribly unsure how to handle it as he felt her rocking atop him, bouncing atop his cock and greedily pursuing delight and indulgence harder than he felt capable of dealing with.

Greedy motions hammering up and down his cock showed off something twisted and raw in how Neo threw herself into this, showing little in the way of hesitation or control as she worked fast atop his lap, fucking herself down onto his cock with reckless glee and a vigor more powerful and overwhelming than Jaune was ready for. no sense to this, no control, no understanding of how to deal with all this weirdness. Jaune was used to women fucking themselves on his cock quickly, but not women he hadn't broken in first, and not women so unbelievably fucking tight. Neo was a weird kind of surprise, something fiery and overwhelming, giving him a such a primal pulse of raw heat and indulgence that he didn't really understand how to deal with it all, but he knew he couldn't stop.

Not that he really had a choice. Neo wasn't really holding anything back, unable to compose herself or show a shred of shame. Neo's and her wicked aggression was something desperate and wicked, her hands reaching up to grab at her tits, rather perfectly perky on her slender body,, looking just perfect as she rocked atop him aggressively. Whether Jaune understood it or not, the way that Neo rode his cock showed off a pretty solid lack of fucks given, relentlessly bouncing her way through the opportunity and the chance to hammer up and down atop his cock, greedily fucking herself and seeking complete bliss, delight and heat overwhelming them both.

Neo came without warning and so suddenly that it left Jaune frustrated and disappointed for a brief moment, as her tight pussy clenched down even harder around his cock and the amazing sensation of feeling her climax around his cock sent him spiraling off into bliss, thrashing and shivering under this delight while pleasures ignited her. Jaune wasn't able to cum, as much as he wished to, left frustrated and wishing for some semblance of sense here, begging to be overwhelmed and to be indulged. His cock ached, but he wasn't close to cumming yet, wasn't ready to deal with this pleasure and this excitement, ready to give in to it all but completely overwhelmed under this mess and this heat,

But Neo kept riding, kept hammering down onto his cock as raw aggression and delirious heat overwhelmed him. As long as she kept moving, Jaune felt happy to just allow this pleasure to overwhelm him. Moving on quicker and harsher, he let the sensations burn him up, let the pleasure rule him as he let the pleasure take hold, let the throbbing pulse of raw bliss burn him up. He needed to cum, but he had no control over that as Neo continued fucking herself raw atop him, fondling herself and moving erratically through all this pleasure, not actually doing much to make a sound or moan through this enjoyment as she continued to make pretty much no noise.

It meant he could really savour the sound of their bodies slapping together, the raw excitement of messy, hard fucking and the relentless contact that ensued. It was something to enjoy at least, even if he was completely overwhelmed by this whole weird and hazy swell of excitement. As she raced atop his cock and showed no desire to slow down, the pleasures burned up hotter inside of Jaune. He squirmed underneath her, aching for relief and release as Neo's indulgence of his cock proved so startling that he felt like he couldn't really do a damn thing to stop it, just thrown for a loop by the heat and haze of having her using him. He still had so many questions, but all of those questions began to melt away as the pleasure washed over him, as he got into the thrill of fucking this cute but crazy woman atop his cock and embracing the weird and chaotic haze of the moment.

Until she came again, and this time, Neo seemed much more satisfied. She shook and heaved atop his lap, spine arching back as raw delight surged through her and she seemed ready to lose herself entirely, overwhelmed and delighted as she clung to him tight and gave herself up to the bliss and the excitement, firm and lost but coming to a complete stop. With a big, wry smirk, she looked down at her lap, knowing he hadn't cummed yet, and that as she lifted up off of his dick she had used him solely for her own pleasure.

Jaune groaned in dismay as he felt the raw, frustrating heat of being denied any more. He felt desperate and hot as he lay there grunting and shivering, aching with a breathless swell of something dizzy. He wished so badly to get more of her, to enjoy her and to actually cum, but instead of shifting into another position, Neo promptly headed off to the corner of the room where her clothes lay, giving him a wave goodbye, as if ready to not only deny him, but to leave him cuffed and waiting to be found in this very compromising position.

Fortunately, these were just cheap fetish shop handcuffs. They weren't actually very strong at all, and as Jaune found that the fun and playful elements of the moment all melted away for something more dark and frustrating, he wanted out of this. He tugged at his wrists, watching Neo bend over like a huge tease and stick her perky butt out toward him as she wiggled her hips and got her hands onto her clothes. With a hard pull apart, he broke the chain on the cuffs, having enough upper body strength and a hunter in training to break right through and leap up off of the bed, pulling his gag out and tossing it aside before he made his way straight toward her.

Neo didn't have time to react to it all as Jaune turned her right around and forced her onto her knees, leaving her to drop the panties he'd grabbed as he stuffed his cock right down hr throat, making her choke as the harsh thrust overwhelmed her, body shuddering through the power and the primal heat that ensued, something completely dizzy and hopeless overwhelming her as it all struck hard and sudden. her eyes widened, staring up in pleading panic at Jaune as he showed a dismissive harshness right back to her, careless and greedy as he grabbed hold of her hair, using it as a handle to give her something vengeful and wicked.

He fucked her mouth raw.

Deep, rapid thrusts forced Neo to feel his hefty cock plunging down her throat, as Jaune showed callous and wicked intent with the way he pounded forward, blistering in his pace and his intention to completely overwhelm her. "Normally, I would love to get used by a woman like you, even if you have a funny way of making me an offer. If you just kept riding until I came, we would be having a nice conversation right now, I'm sure you're lovely. But you've decided to be a bitch and blueball me, and for that, I'm going to have to punish you." Driven by his wicked intentions and a desire to completely overwhelm her, Jaune held nothing back in the way he pounded onward, fucking Neo into submissive and obedient oblivion without a second thought.

Sudden and overwhelming struggles threw Neo completely for a loop, as Jaune showed off his dominant side now. She had underestimated him, not just a good looking guy with a nice dick, but a rough dom who knew exactly how to overwhelm and how to use someone with a power and aggression hot enough for her to be left dizzy and hopeless under all of this sudden pressure, struggling to make sense of this heat as he thrust forward. Deep, hard slams forced his cock down her throat, and the petite mute wasn't even kind of ready to deal with how hard his huge cock shoved down her gullet and fucked her into hazy submission.

"You don't make a lot of sound, do you?" Jaune asked, his tight grip in her hair completely unrelenting as he imposed upon Neo his wicked will, making her struggle and shudder through something so primal and sudden that she could barely contain herself, overwhelmed by this heat and by the way he broke her down. "Well, you're getting pretty loud now." All of her sloppy gagging noises produced the noise pulse of something so harsh and loud that she couldn't really help contain herself. She had never been so loud and so helpless before, and she was completely devoid of sense under this pressure, lost to the suddenness of his rough mistreatment. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to; the sound of you choking on my dick right now is enough."

Neo's turn to be panicked and confused came even more imposingly upon her than it had on Jaune, but also with a swell of need burning through her too hot to deal with. She reached a hand down between her legs, whimpering as the relentless haze and weirdness of this situation induced within her something completely mad, insane and overwhelming as she rubbed at her pussy, thinking she was done but finding herself incapable of really fighting this pressure and this desperation. Everything here felt so hot and so intense, the suddenness of his mistreatment leaving her a special kind of helpless now, and Neo didn't know how to deal with any of it, or if she even really could deal with it.

Drool ran down her chin in thick strands as this vicious facefucking drove on without end. Neo couldn't breathe with the cock plunged down her throat, but she was so enamoured by the huge dick before her that she didn't really care as much as she should have, any reasonable or rational sense of self-preservation that should have protected her lost instead to something dizzy and insatiable, overwhelming in its raw pulse of ecstasy and heat. How she could have ever dealt with this whole weird mess, she simply didn't know, but Jaune left her so happily overwhelmed and confused that she just had to accept it, giving up to the pleasure of something so potent and dizzying that she found herself ready to just submit to him, learning now what she had been without, aching through this delirium and ready to burn.

Jaune rode high on this thrill, his smile widening as he continued to pound forward. "This is more like it," he groaned, loving the sight of cute little Neo down on her knees struggling with his cock. Turning the tables on her was incredibly satisfying, and Jaune was happy to savour the sight of her struggling with his cock, dealing as best as she could with him and his overbearing hungers, pressure overwhelming her as she dealt with his hot and potent hungers, leaving her with no real chance to deal with this, just to take it and to struggle with his hungers in their purest and most molten form. Jaune held control of the situation, and he held it harsher than Neo was ready for. Harder than she had ever dealt with before.

And he didn't stop until he came. "You owe me," he groaned, all the warning she got as he plunged down her throat, startling her with his balls deep thrust and the sudden pulsing of his massive prick. He came right down her throat, Neo struggling and aching under the thrill of feeling him drain his load down her gullet. He was right though; Neo did owe him, didn't she? Dizzy and overwhelmed after having his cock plugging up her throat, Neo couldn't really deny that at his cock left her dizzy and hot, aching through the swell of something powerful enough to leave her hotly craving his touch. As his cock pulled back from her throat and she knelt there delirious with drool spilling down her chin, she found herself happy to just accept this insanity and let him wear her down.

Before Neo knew really knew what to expect of this situation, Jaune just threw himself right down into more, lifting her up off of the ground and turning her around. Her petite body wasn't very much at all for him to lift up, turning her swiftly around in his arms and going for his chance to brutalize her as he rammed his cock up her ass and just began to fuck her, making the poor wreck whine and shiver as she felt the swell of something truly insane overwhelm her. "This ass belongs to me now," he growled, using her light body against her so that while his hips rocked back and forth he pulled her back and forth toward his shaft, slamming her down onto his shaft hard and fucking her rougher for it.

Neo's legs shook as she was taken from this position, whining and whimpering through the surprise dominance and pressure of his brutal thrusts. Her body shook and trembled under so much happening all at once that she didn't really know how to handle any of it. Her body shook, trembling under the pulse of this weirdness and pressure that she just didn't really know how to handle. She couldn't reach the ground as the tall blond wrecked her ass hole, throwing her for a loop and leaving her helpless under this delirious pulse, overwhelmed and hunger as pleasure burned across every inch of her. No hesitation or pressure could save her now as she gave up to this mess, completely lost and hungry as pleasure threw her over the edge.

"You're cumming already?" Jaune scoffed. "That's a hair trigger you have there. Cumming twice before I've cummed once is bad enough, but cumming from having your ass fucked this fast? I guess I'll have to use this against you, but I don't even know how. I can just wreck your ass and have my fun anyway, and you'll keep cumming your brains out and getting hooked on my cock." Harsh, pounding thrusts continued to wear Neo down, as Jaune showed off his wicked intentions and a willingness to ruin her that proved harsher and hotter, overwhelmed by the pressure and heat that ensued.

Neo was helpless, but never before had helplessness felt so good, as she was pounded on by Jaune and his huge cock, her ass stuffed and stretched, body overwhelmed by something more delirious and incredible than she knew what to do with. He fucked her like he owned her, and as she surrendered to him and his dominance, she felt like she wanted nothing more than for that to be the truth, lost to the pleasure surging through her as he completely wore her down, dominating her with something so potent and so powerful that she couldn't help herself here. She craved submission to Jaune, not understanding this mess or how it surged through her, but she wanted it, craved it, submitted to him and his insane dominance as she succumbed deeper and hotter, whimpering her way through something primal and overwhelming, desperate to do anything but completely lose herself.

Jaune fucked Neo through orgasm after orgasm, delighting in the way she kept cumming over and over. He wanted to wear her down, wanted to break this pretty assailant in and make her own of his own, and the only way he was going to get away with that was to get her just as hooked on his cock as every other girl, and with her cumming again and again, he knew he was in for an easy time, breaking her down and fucking her into creamy delirium and bliss, his own orgasm taking a backseat a little bit, but it wasn't like fucking a tight ass and breaking a girl in was going to deny him any pleasure. This was incredible, pleasure overwhelming him as he hammered on quicker, rougher, more aggressive through this heat and this desire until finally he had satisfied himself.

With one brutal slam forward, Jaune sheathed his cock into Neo's ass, her fitful body thrashing about in panic as he pumped her full of cum, and she came again quickly, twisting and unraveling through the pulse of raw bliss and heat. This was pleasure potent and hot enough to leave nothing to chance, everything hitting her hard, overwhelming her and igniting her body with the heat of another relentless and dizzying orgasm, which helped send her spiraling off into utter heat and delight. She was lost to this need and this desire, but just as Neo kept riding his cock until she was done, Jaune had every intention of keeping up his pace and fucking her until he was done with her.

And Jaune fucked for hours.

Neo's mouth hung open, eyes rolled back as she sucked down desperate breaths, fucked into a state of delirious, drunken delight, broken in by his cock and still going, still savouring all of this chaos and this need, letting pleasure ignite her completely. Nothing could have felt as good as all of this heat and overwhelming delirium did, and the pulse of raw pleasure left Neo happy to submit as she gave up to all of it and to Jaune entirely.  
***************************  
Sitting in between Pyrrha and Nora while they struggled to keep quiet in class had become the norm for Jaune. Stuffing his two lovely female teammates full of toys that made them struggle to keep from submitting to the swell of ecstasy was a dream for Jaune. Doubly so considering that two rows back, Team RWBY had to suffer the same fate, and just for the hell of it, so did Professor Goodwitch up front. Save for Weiss whose pussy continued to be ignored, all of them had a vibe stuffed up their twats and another up their asses, keeping his harem well tended to and horny through the day, trying their best not to scream and moan and climax as the sensations overwhelmed them. His visit to the sex shop had been a good idea, as for the past few days, the new toys he had bought proved so much more wicked in even their idle, low buzzing form.

But there was something else to be said for his visit from the sex shop, because his eighth, newest acquisition had been smuggled into the room as well. Neo wasn't a Beacon student, but with Glynda in his pocket he was able to talk her into letting Neo hide out under the desk row in the classroom for him, stripped completely naked so she could service his cock all through class. Glynda wasn't going to deny her Master any satisfaction he wanted, which led to the thrill of Neo down on her knees under the table, deepthroating him like an obedient fucktoy should, until her lips were flush against his balls and his whole cock received a nice bout of oral worship. All while she rubbed at her dripping cunt and stared up at Master with hearts in her eyes, regardless of if he was looking at her or at his school work.

It mattered more to Neo that she loved her Master than that he noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	11. Velvet's Desperate Need

Glynda lay face-down on her desk, cheek flush against the hard wood with her eyes rolled back and drool leaking from her mouth. Her glasses lay askew on her face and blasted with cum, some of the buttons on her top busted open and her equally cum-drenched breasts leaving their imprints in spunk on the desk. Her pencil skirt bunched up around her waist, her ass sore, bright red, and gaping, with yet more cum leaking out of it and onto the floor. She babbled in utterly incoherent bliss, the only words clearly discernible in her stammering and high nonsense being, "Good lesson."

Jaune left his professor girlfriend an absolute wreck as he left her office, feeling like he had really learned something in another strong after-class 'lesson'. These extra tutoring sessions were really helping Jaune, as he had never been more focused on his work than when he knew awaiting him after a given test was the opportunity to raw Glynda right over her office desk. Sure, he spent plenty of nights balls deep in Glynda anyway, as the teacher moved very shamelessly around the school and indulged in being a part of Jaune's harem just like her students were, but after-class fuck marathons just had something special about them.

With another round of fucking Glynda into creamy oblivion under his belt, Jaune figured the next step was simply to go on to his dorm room, maybe fuck Nora a bit given how antsy she seemed during class, and figure out his night from there. It was all very loose and spontaneous when his day was over, his only real commitment being fucking Glynda momentarily senseless, and his mind ran with the possibilities as his cock strained against his pants, not yet even remotely satisfied or tired yet when it came to getting more.

But as the office door closed behind him, Jaune felt something club against his head, and he hit the ground hard.

Waking up in an empty classroom, Jaune was keenly aware of the fact that it was the second time this week he'd been knocked out and dragged off somewhere different. This time, it was just a classroom. He wasn't handcuffed or stripped naked. He was just there, sitting in a chair pulled out from the desk, left with a lot of questions about what was happening and why it was happening, but he didn't seem to be in any abrupt danger like he was when Neo assaulted him from behind.

"Y-you're awake! Good!" The nervous voice caught Jaune's attention, and he turned to the side to see Velvet sitting naked on top of a desk, her body stripped bare and a toy buried between her legs, the buzzing of its battery powered motor accompanying it as she guided it in and out of her pussy, a trembling wreck lost to the need for indulgence as she fucked herself with it. Not the expected outcome at all, as Jaune stared a little too much at Velvet's body. "Good morning!'

Jaune had to look at the clock to make sure it wasn't morning. It had only been about ten minutes since he'd left Glynda's office, unless he had been out for twelve whole hours, and he didn't feel that terrible at all. Looking back toward Velvet, Jaune had a lot of questions, and he wondered which of them to actually ask first, because what she presented him with was a weirdly specific sort of needy that kept him from thinking too clearly at the moment. He was stuck staring, mouth opening to say something, then closing again, left frustrated and uncertain what to say or how to say it.

"Are you okay? Did I hit your head too hard? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Velvet clenched up in worry, leaning forward as if seeking out some sign he was okay, but even then she didn't stop hammering herself with the toy, such a lurid and confusing display that focused on what she was doing and on her need to indulge in it, which completely confused and startled Jaune, but the questions he was filled with were the questions of someone very engaged with what he was seeing before him.

But then what he actually managed was a tense and frustrated ,"What's going on here?"

"I'm sorry I had to do this, but i can't help myself," Velvet said, not actually explaining it very well. She fretted and whined, looking off to the side a moment before confessing, "We were on a trip a while ago, remember? I saw you with Pyrrha and Nora. I was watching from the bushes. Ever since then, I developed a bit of an infatuation with you, seeing your big cock, seeing you keeping so many girls satisfied. I would hide outside of rooms and listen to you fucking girls all night. Even Professor Goodwitch. I've been obsessed! And now.. Now it's my mating season, and I really need a--oh my god!"

Cutting off Velvet's attempt top tend to herself was a sudden, powerful orgasm throbbing through her body. Her head rolled back, legs trembling and shaking as she felt the waves of pleasure overtake her, so loud and messy from just a simple vibrator fucking, and Jaune stood in awe and excitement at all of this, marveling at the indecent sight of Velvet at work upon herself, shaking and yelling for a moment before she died down, slumped against the desk panting and twitching, but her arm continued to fuck the toy into her with a speed and intensity too dire and feverish for how tired she should have been.

More breathless and feverish, Velvet continued, "I'm in heat for my mating season, and I can't stop! I'm horny all the time, but when I'm in my heat it's even worse, and I can't stop craving cock. I've gone from infatuated to obsessed, and I need you to fuck me, Jaune! Make me one of your girls, I know you've been building a harem. I want to be a part of it. I want to get wrecked by that huge cock and fucked all night. Please, Jaune, I'm spending too much on batteries, I'm running out of money!"

The dripping desperation in Velvet's voice was remarkable, and Jaune was thrown by the weirdness of this situation. The fixated desperation, whining, the obsession, the relentless fucking with a dildo... This was a more crazed offering of one's desperation than he'd seen even with Glynda, who wanted a student to tie her up and smack her around a little bit. So weird and so strange... But Velvet was hot. Hot, naked, in heat, begging for his cock. There was a lot happening and everything about it was so smoldering and hot, so desperate for something that she needed and craved, and Jaune was happy to indulge in that now, leaning into this sensation and embracing the idea of indulgent pleasure.

So he rose up out of the chair, up to his feet and smiling as he eyed her steadily. Velvet shuddered and bit her lip as he looked at him, shivering under his watchful and hot gaze, seeming like she wasn't really in a place to know how to respond to this, and he used that to his advantage as he walked up toward her slowly, eyeing her naked body all over. "Hm, let me get a good look at you," he said. "Oh, and take that dildo out."

Velvet's hand tightened on the toy, and the struggle of trying to weigh the options of indulging her heat against obeying him. Jaune was giving her an order, and she'd listened to enough of his night-long domination sessions to know how much Jaune valued obedience. So she pulled the toy out, turning it off and dropping it onto the desk she sat on, lip trembling as she looked at him, wondering if it was fair or right to call him Master or not, confused by all of this and raving the sensations taking hold of her, struggling to deal with everything she was feeling. She simply nodded and sought his approval.

"Good girl," Jaune said, and Velvet trembled with excitement. "Hm, yes I think you would make a fine addition to my harem. I would love a horny rabbit to fuck senseless every night, and if you're really this horny in your mating season, I think you'll be able to keep my other girls happy too. Everyone wins from having a slutty bunny around." As he spoke, Jaune closed the distance, until he was right up in front of her, his hands reaching out but coming just short of actually touching her, letting the haunting and wicked presence hang on. She twitched and shuddered and shook under this pressure, just as he hoped. "But if you've been listening in, you know what I want. And what I ask of my girls."

"I'm ready for it," Velvet whined. "I'll happily submit to you, let you tie me up and dominate me. Discipline me. Make me do what you ask. I'll be your submissive, Master, however you want." She took the plunge, shuddering and shivering as she looked in his eyes, craving his touch so badly, but holding back from actually accepting his touch, nervously twisting and toiling under this mess. She wished so badly to reach out for him, but she held herself back, feeling like he was testing her, like he was making her shudder for his own twisted amusement, but she was happy to, indulging in this pleasure and giving herself up to this mess completely.

The broad, wicked smile Jaune offered her made Velvet shiver, and the raw delight that followed was something he could savour. His hands finally descended upon her body, making Velvet gasp and buck in delight. The mere press of his fingertips against her touch-starved body was enough to make her moan, and he hadn't even done much to her yet. He took her hands and pulled them down toward his lap, and with the fullest understanding and excitement, Velvet began to undo his pants, feverish and aggressive in her pursuit of his cock. With Velvet obediently at work, Jaune focused more directly on her, pulling her into a hungry and firm kiss, aggressive in how he began to indulge with her, relentless and aggressive in how he touched her.

Being kissed was precisely what Velvet needed. She craved this, desperate for his touch and for his dominance. The throbbing pulse of his touch was what she craved, and Velvet was happy to give herself up to all of this, a shivering mess craving his touch fully, lustful and needy in the ways that she worked for his pants. After spending so long fucking herself with a vibrator and overwhelming herself with orgasms that kept her trembling and craving pleasure. She fished out his cock, but not with much ease, in such a weird place and desperately trying to find purchase upon his body. Her hands kept drifting up toward his stomach, under his shirt, feeling his muscles and his firmness.

Dizzy, submissive delight held onto Velvet tightly as she veered off in all directions, struggling to make sense of everything she was doing here. There was a lot to this mess that she wasn't exactly ready for, but that was what made Velvet feel so excited, readiness and heat doing to her things she was happy to give up to, completely lost and overwhelmed by this pleasure upon her. Once she got his cock out and her hands firmly around it, Jaune expected to be stroked and touched, expected Velvet to plead him for his cock. Instead, Velvet shoved off of the desk and forced Jaune back, onto the desk behind him as he sat herself down onto his cock, slamming herself onto his cock and holding nothing back in the way she went all out in trying to satisfy her urges with his body.

"Fuck me, Master, fuck me!" Velvet howled, clinging tightly to Jaune as she rode him as hard and as fast as she could. Relentless motions up and down guided her hips with something desperate and chaotic, relentless in the way she took him on and worked through the pleasure of complete surrender and indulgence, seeking something twisted and raw, something she craved. After so long in heat and desperate for this pleasure, she wasn't going to hold back. Jaune's cock was so big and so satisfying, giving her exactly what she needed and then plenty more on top of that, igniting within her all of the feelings she needed and craved. Everything here felt so good and so potent, and she couldn't help but crave this all.

Jaune had never seen such desperation before, never felt his cock seized with such vigor and pressure. He groaned in surprise, hands fumbling in their pursuit of Velvet's hips as he tried to steady things and right the course, feeling everything get completely of his hands as she worked hard and fast up and down his cock. There was a lot to deal with here and Jaune wasn't sure how half of it should have gone, thrown by the way she hopped on and just went to work with his cock, not exactly disobedient in the process of riding him, but what was he supposed to do here? Did he say complain, lift her up off of his cock, and punish her?

"Show me how much you crave my cock," Jaune groaned, deciding he had to lean into this, had to play along and let Velvet have her fun. she was too horny and her urgency was hardly a selfish one as the snugness of her desperate cunt wrapped snug around his dick. She wanted so badly to be rutted, and Jaune was happy to oblige as he let her bounce up and down his shaft, deciding the best thing to do was to let her have her way with his dick for a moment and show him what she was capable of. The ball was in her court now, and Jaune was certain she could handle this, letting her take control and guide him into the pleasure she lusted after.

Velvet was all too happy to throw herself into relentless and vigorous indulgence of this pleasure, as she craved the sensations and the heat of getting taken. Her body craved so much, and Velvet didn't really know how to handle it all, but she wanted so much more, craving the chance to abandon all sense and give up to this madness. After so long spent craving cock, to finally have Jaune inside of her and to know he was just as big as she could have hoped he was from her distant spying, was all that Velvet could have needed. Relentlessly bouncing up and down on the huge dick and giving herself fully to this mad bliss, the chaos of taking him down felt almost too good to deal with for the horny bunny. She hammered herself down onto his cock, fucking herself into oblivion against his touch and accepting her submissive role, albeit not without a bit of a fight.

"You're lucky you're so cute and so pathetic right now," Jaune growled. "I don't usually let girls be this in control of things. Even Yang has learned to bend over and to thank her Master when he fucks her. But you need it so badly, and I want to see just how hard you can go. So for now, I'll let you play free, and I'll spare you getting tied up until after." He really did want to see how energetic she was, how much her heat could do to her, as genuine curiosity flamed up within him. Blake was the only faunus girlfriend he had, and she was pretty well composed, not any more horny than her other teammates were, although in all fairness that was still pretty horny.

But Velvet blew even Nora's energetic libido out of the water.

He needed to see how much she could take, how long she could keep going for, as her comments about going broke buying batteries in particular intrigued him. He had plenty of rechargeable sex toys now, wonderful premium vibrators that Weiss's top dollar had brought into the fray, but the idea of exhausting her budget on fucking herself implied so much energy and intensity... Jaune just had to know if she could keep up with his most shameless of libidos. He had to. If letting her fuck herself into exhaustion on his dick was the only way to truly test it, then Jaune was going to have to take one for the team and let her have her fun atop him. Oh what a horrible sacrifice that was.

Relentless and unstoppable, Velvet kept her pace dutifully. "Thank you, Master, I promise I will satisfy you!" The conviction and desperation that drove Velvet gave Jaune all the hope in the world, because she seemed so genuine in how she moved, how she craved this. All he had to do was keep the pleasure moving and to indulge in her hungers, keeping up the pace of her cravings and allowing her to succumb inch by inch to this chaos, never slowing down, never hesitating. With unflinching vigor and the utmost desperation, Velvet pressed feverishly on, allowing the boldness of her indulgence and her need to satisfy herself on his lap speak for itself .Velvet was hopelessly horny here and she couldn't do a damn thing but give Jaune and his cock all the pleasure she could muster.

The result was, in short order, the absolute unraveling of both of them. Pleasure bubbled up fiercely, as Velvet fucked herself to another orgasm, screaming in heat and howling, "Please cum inside of me, Master! If you impregnate me, it's okay, I'll accept it!" Jaune really wasn't eager to breed anyone quite yet, but as her desperate snatch clenched down around his cock, there was no holding back against the frustrating swell of pure release he felt take hold of him, as he came hard and deep inside of Velvet. His cock nearly bottomed out inside of her greedy hole as he came inside of her, filling her desperate snatch with shot after shot of gooey, sticky seed that had her howling and squealing in surprise, lost to this delirious bliss and the raw thrill of being claimed.

Velvet rode out the searing orgasm, refusing to slow down as she moaned hotter and needier, throwing herself into the of pure oblivion without a care, relentless and greedy now in the ways she moved and indulged. "Fuck me more, Master, please. I need your cock so badly. Fuck me until I can't think any longer!'

The challenge was one Jaune was happy to rise to meet, as he shoved up off of the desk, standing proudly upright and starting to thrust upward with hard, firm motions to bounce Velvet on his cock, grunting his way through this bliss as he took to fucking her with impunity, reckless and vigorous glee driving his powerful motions as he left his mark on her. His hands clung to her perky ass as he gave her a rough standing fuck, taking charge of things now while her legs wrapped around his waist, refusing to let go of him. As he came inside of her, her heels dug into his back, making him groan harshly as he set her down onto the table for even more.

Laid down onto a desk, Velvet received her next fucking with her breasts heaving under the pressure of every powerful thrust he gave her. There was nothing but pure glee to be found here, as Velvet writhed atop the table, spine arching back, hands grabbing her bouncing tits and kneading them while she took his thrusting. Jaune was shameless now about giving her a dose of what she needed, while cock drunk whines of, "You're the only man who can keep up with me, Master," rumbled from her chest, encouraging Jaune to not let up on her no matter what he had to do to keep this disaster going.

Next, Velvet was flipped over and pounded over the desk again, her legs trembling as they hung just barely over the ground. "You're a stubborn, horny bitch who needs to be put in her place," Jaune groaned as he hammered into her, fierce and relentless with his thrusts. For as frustrated as he sounded amid the hard pounding he gave her, Jaune honestly loved this situation and the chance to fuck as hard as he did, letting nothing slow him down in his mad descent. There was too much here for him to care now about holding anything back, and he let her have it, let her shudder and twist in unraveling glee through this all. Load number four pumped into Velvet as she squealed in delight and heat.

Spun around so her face rather than her ass was right up at Jaune's cock, Velvet lay with her head off the edge, making for a straight shot down her throat for Jaune's cock as he thrust down deep, making her gag harshly on his thick shaft plunging down her gullet, while she feverishly fucked herself with her vibrator again, mad and relentless in the self-love she explored so chaotically. Velvet was happy to be there, happy to be take him on as she endured the vicious throatfucking, loving every second of it and swallowing down every drop of his proud, rich seed.

Still not done yet, Velvet was lifted up off of the desk and fucked form behind, one hand wrapped around her throat to keep her firmly in place as Jaune called her such nasty and vulgar things, whispering threats into her ear that made her whine and moan in delight. He threatened to tie her up, keep her suspended from the ceiling so she could get fucked by the others with strap-ons like 'some kind of slutty pinata'. She didn't hold back her approval of such treatment, moaning with vigorous delight and approval for everything he had in mind for her. She reaffirmed between squeezes around her throat that he was her Master and that she would obey him utterly.

Jaune fucked Velvet in every position he could muster, blistering in his aggressive pace and a little bit vindictive in his pursuit of their exhaustion. He fucked her over desks, on the floor, against walls, lifted off of the ground entirely... And still Velvet screamed for more, relentless and greedy in ways that gave Jaune a rather startling view into just the kind of mess that Velvet was. He wasn't quite running out of steam himself, but Jaune did have seven other girlfriends who needed his cock too, no way he could just fuck Velvet all day long, however satisfying a thought that was.

It was finally with Velvet once more pressed against a wall that she finally showed some sign of slowing down. Her legs weakened around his waist as her eyes rolled back, tongue hanging out in such an expression of cock-drunk ecstasy that he felt he had finally beaten her. She was a twitching, incoherent mess at last. Darkness and lamplight filtered into the classroom, as they had fucked well into the darkness of the early night, and Jaune was impressed by what Velvet could do.

Especially as she whined in the midst of all of that, "Fuck me again, Master." Before his eyes, Velvet straightened herself out, uncrossed her eyes, smiled brightly, and began to grind against him for more. There was no sense to it, and Jaune was so impressed by it that he decided they needed to go right now. Velvet needed much more than she was getting here. It was not a declaration of defeat, but of acceptance; if Velvet could shrug that off as just a temporary nothing, he needed the big guns.  
*************************  
Four nights later, Jaune lay in bed, hands tucked behind his head while Weiss and Blake took turns sucking his cock down into their mouths, taking a few turns with bobs of their head before surrendering his shaft to the other. Their fingers interlocked on the base of his spit-soaked cock as they made a game out of servicing him, having a bit on who would be the one to make him cum from these short bursts of fellatio: the winner got eaten out by the other while Jaune spanked the loser.

Hanging suspended from the ceiling, Velvet took three strap-ons at once. Ruby fucked her pussy, Neo claimed her ass, and Nora fucked her mouth, while Pyrrha and Yang sucked on her nipples. The first night that Velvet came to them an unstoppable slutty juggernaut, everyone was happy to help. But as the days drove on, it became clear to Jaune and all of his harem girls that there was much more going on here than that. The usual 'task' of wearing a vibrator all day only turned her sluttier and more uncontrollable, and she could handle triple penetrations back and forth for hours without stopping. It was quite terrifying.

But Velvet was one of them now, and they were happy to help in keeping Velvet well fucked too. They pounded her with strap-ons, sixty-nined, rode double-ended dildos together... Anything they could to get off. She was so unstoppably horny that she helped everyone else stay happy, as Jaune's cock became stretched more and more thin by his needs to satisfy all these girls. And he was thankful they could keep her happy too, because if nobody could tire Velvet out, he'd have no time to keep his other girlfriends happy.

Most distressingly was how Velvet's insatiable arrival changed things up. Jaune had been planning on slowing down once he'd completed the Team RWBY set. Then two women in the span of a few days clubbed him over the head to get at his dick, and he had taken from that a lesson. Maybe the wrong lesson, maybe the right one. But Jaune decided he needed to aggressively lock down every pussy he decided he wanted, and to expand much more aggressively. Master needed his pets, and as he looked down at Weiss and Blake, thoughts of who to begin seeking out next ran through his head, wicked possibilities opening up even more depraved options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	12. Winter's Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?

'So, what's your sister like?" Jaune asked Weiss. Not in a particularly appropriate time or place, either, balls deep in his anal toy in the school library, somewhere they returned to every couple weeks to fuck in again after having their first time together here. His cock pumped steadily in and out of her tight hole, imposing upon her something wicked, something hot. Inappropriate questions or actions in places they didn't belong in was just the fun of this mess of eagerness and aggression, as Jaune enjoyed having his way with his girlfriends whenever and however he damn well pleased, always happy to know they were ready to give him whatever he wanted. It was a vital piece of the thrill, in fact.

Weiss didn't even hesitate. "A total perfectionist. Prim, proper, and she holds me to standards as high as she holds herself." She didn't connect exactly why Jaune would have had any interest in her sister like that, just keeping up the pace of getting fucked and going all out in this pleasure, shivering happily under the pressure of this situation, the thrill of having him drilling her ass deep. "Nngh, w-why?" Why was Jaune asking questions about her sister while he was fucking her? It didn't quite track yet.

"Call her," he groaned. "Tell her that you want to see if she approves of your new boyfriend." He snickered, rocking on hard and fast as he pounded on, making her shiver and whine through this pressure, the pleasure throbbing stronger and fiercer as he kept on fucking her, kept on taking Weiss's ass and pounding on until he had proven himself thoroughly, ultimately blowing his load deep into her ass before he drew back, smacking her cheeks firmly and saying, "We'll go out for dinner." He spoke over the whimpering of a trembling Weiss reaching her peak, climaxing hard and dizzy under all of this pressure, unable to hold back the twisting, desperate moans she let out as she succumbed to all of this need and this lust.

Weiss's legs nearly gave out as she felt Jaune cum deep inside of her. She trembled and whined under this suddenness, pressure taking hold of her and making her ache through this need. "Yes, Master," she whined. "I'll call her." She received a smack on her ass for it.

"And clean yourself up too, you're not allowed panties today so you don't want anyone to see you in such a disgraced mess, leaking cum out of your ass."

"Yes, Master, I will clean up."  
***********************  
The last two women Jaune had added to his harem clubbed him over the head and knocked him out to get what they wanted. Jaune decided he needed to pay back that favour to Winter, as she went through dinner being a haughty bitch refusing to even consider that Jaune was worthy of her younger sister. But bitch as she may have been, she was a gorgeous one, and Jaune had come to the conclusion that he just needed to take whatever steps necessary to get what he wanted from her, and what he wanted was nothing short of everything. So he gave Weiss the signal when their food was done, and had Weiss knock her sister out with a very succinct blow.

When Winter came to, she found herself in Team RWBY's dorm room, tied spread eagle to the bed and gagged, stuck confronting the insane idea of facing this whole mess head on. Stripped bare and stuck in place, she nothing to do but take in the lurid view of her sister lying on her stomach, perky butt settled in place with a jeweled butt plug worn proudly, while she worked her head up and down Jaune's cock, and she was shameless about this. Her sister was completely submissive and reckless now as she worked along his shaft, and it was a sight that threw Winter for a lot of reasons, though not necessarily the reasons that Jaune would have expected.

"I am very, very skilled at breaking the will of women," Jaune growled. "You're going to learn that soon. You spent all of dinner calling me a 'rat boy' and 'low class', but at the end of the night you'll only be calling me Master, Winter. Just like your whore sister here, who spends every night worshiping my cock like a good slut, and who hasn't had so much as a finger inside of her pussy in a month. Not only is she faithfully mine, but she's agreed that being mine is worth being an anal-only cock sleeve. Even my other girls won't eat her pussy out, and she loves it that way. Don't you, Weiss?'

"All I need is anal pleasure, Master," Weiss moaned, slapping his heavy, spit-soaked cock against her cheek. "My pussy is to be ignored, and my sensitive, fuckable ass gives me better orgasms. I'm happy to live that way." She proceeded to shove her way back down Jaune's dick again, reckless and greedy as she began to slobber all over the shaft with desperate and slavish vigor all over again.

But Jaune had other ideas, tugging her back and saying, "I'm going to make you eat your sister's cunt out, Weiss. Much better use of your time; we can watch her twist and thrash as you edge her for hours, until she's pleading for my cock and those strong eyes show weakness."

Jaune expected thrashing and panicking and snarling. Instead, he received a slow, composed shaking of Winter's head, her lips shifting around the toy as if expressing that she wanted to speak and couldn't, as if she wanted him to loosen up and allow her to. It wasn't the expected outcome, but Jaune was intrigued; he reached over to grab her gag and pulled it out of her mouth to free up Winter to speak. "You have it all wrong, and the fact you can't tell when someone is actively goading you by being a bitch from when someone is actually a real bitch reflects very poorly on yourself."

"Was that really what you wanted to tell me?" Jaune asked, almost amused by this mess as he looked down at Winter. "I'm going to put the gag back in, that's a pretty weak excuse."

"I'm sorry for not proudly announcing this in the middle of a crowded restaurant owned by a friend of my father's, but I am a massive slut, Jaune. Bigger than any of the foolish academy girls you've been pounding. Whether it's at my desk, pounding away with a dildo where nobody can see, or a discrete vibrator buried inside me, I often cum ten times before lunch. At night, I literally fuck myself into a state of exhaustion, and even when I keep a partner I've often found myself having to satisfy my urges long after they're done."

Jaune's eyebrows perked up. "Well now I'm listening," he said, smile widening, as Weiss stared in terrified, wide-eyed shock at her sister. "Go on."

"Father's decided that Weiss is getting the company, I'm the hard-assed military woman who's there to set an example. So I don't mind the idea of quitting my job and being your live-in fucktoy if you can prove you're good enough. You need to beat my record of five orgasms within five minutes and thirty six seconds. Do that, and I belong to you. But if you can't do it, you promise to leave Weiss alone and never fuck her again. I only want my sister to be with a man truly capable of pleasuring her, and if not, then I want her to take on her role with the company without scandal." Winter spoke very plainly, laying out her intentions and letting Jaune make the final decision.

Maybe it was that Yang had been rubbing off on him too much, and rubbing him off too much, but Jaune found himself enticed by the idea, and he couldn't resist it. He reached forward to untie Winter. "I have a further addition; another Atlas brat with a big mouth and a tight ass should be treated the same ways I've already established. So I'll give you these five orgasms with your pussy, but after you're mine, you're another anal whore just like your sister."

"I'll do that," Winter said, nodding confidently, ready to show off what she could do to not falter. If Jaune did succeed it would have been well worth the cost, so she leaned into the madness and accept the idea of completely giving in to everything she was about to do. It got her uncuffed, as Jaune began to think about just how he was going to approach the idea of fucking Winter to five orgasms in under five and a half minutes, quite a feat even for him. But he was determined now, ready to do whatever it took to make Winter his through this deal and absolutely ruin her. Sure, he could always renege on his deal, fuck her stupid, and keep Weiss very much his. But succeeding at the deal sounded much more exciting, giving Jaune a chance to bring a woman as gorgeous as Winter Schnee into his fold through her own volition.

It was going to have to be fast, going to have to be hard, going to have to leave nothing on the table as he fucked her into blinding, blistering oblivion before she could think her way through any of what she was about to do. "Weiss," he said, "start the timer."

Winter started face-down and ass up on the bed, howling in surprise as the hard cock shoved into her with one firm push, a motion that immediately threw her off and left her startled by the feelings that ensued, utterly unprepared for what was to come and what Jaune had in mind for her now. Sudden, hard thrusts hammered into her with reckless and clumsy vigor, as Jaune showed absolutely no care for restraint or holding back. He had to fuck Winter into absolute submission and desolation, pounding greedily on into the hungry embrace of her desperate twat, and he held absolutely nothing back in this opportunity. Back and forth thrusts shook her down to her core as he hammered on into her, fucking her completely into oblivion and dizzy lust, making her thrash and heave under feelings too powerful for her to have any way to deal with.

"Fuck, just like that!" Winter howled, slamming her hand down against the bed as she felt Jaune taking her. She had been a bit too caught up in the deal to really pay attention to his cock, to the huge prick that hung between his legs, unruly and untamable. It fucked her into such absolute delirium that she could barely handle this pleasure, shuddering and heaving under the madness of something so chaotic and so twisted that all Winter could do was moan and howl. She knew he had it where it counted, knew he could absolutely fuck her with his big dick well enough to get her off, but the question of timing was there, hanging over everything about the situation about to unfold, colouring every action and movement.

Feverish pushes pounded on powerfully, as Jaune laid utter waste to Winter and her amazing pussy. She felt more than amazing enough for him to really not care about anything he was doing, lost now to the feelings and the hungers of something senseless. He shoved into her harshly, made her shiver and heave with something that threatened to unravel her. Every push forward felt bolder and fiercer, driven by the underlying intent of making Winter his. There was so much power here, so many feelings and sensations that he was happy to just hammer on through and make the most of. The pleasure was there, and Winter couldn't possibly deny it.

Jaune rode high on this powerful thrill, hammering on harder and faster into Winter. He was shameless in his approach now, in the way he pounded her into oblivion, wanting only to make Winter succumb and surrender to him. There was so much pleasure here and all of it felt too good to be true, the throbbing sensations threatening to unravel them both as he laid waste to her. "Fuck me like you hate me," Winter moaned into pillows she buried her face into. This was her sister's bed, and she was getting wrecked in it. By her sister's boyfriend and his huge cock. This was not the way she had expected the night going until she clued into their relationship by just how meek Weiss seemed. It was wrong; something had been off.

But this? Oh, this was not what Winter could have ever expected, but she embraced it, thriving in this insane situation as she felt the big dick wrecking her pussy, pounding on into her harder, faster showing off exactly what she was capable of as he made her heave and shiver and writhe. Jaune learned then just how possible it was for Winter to have a record like five orgasms in under six minutes and why his cock could have contended; Winter Schnee had a hair trigger. He'd never made a girl cum as quickly as he made Winter cum, which enticed him on harder as the curious flare of indulgence and lust took hold. There was no shying away from this mess, this lust, and he kept up his reckless pace, relentless and hot as he fucked her into submission.

Winter took her orgasm in stride, a howling mess thrashing and twisting on the bed, slamming her hands down against it as she felt the bubbling heat and the lust take hold of her. "Keep going!" she screamed, showing off something very important and hot: Winter wanted to lose. She welcomed the idea, craving the intriguing thought that Jaune could ruin her and break her record, that she could be a slave to this amazing cock. Everything surging up through her felt so dizzying and potent and hot, and the sensations were absolutely unstoppable now, keeping her rocking on steadily faster and needier as he kept up the roughness and the harshness.

"That's a greedy pussy you've got there," Jaune groaned, letting go of Winter's hips only so he could bring his hand crashing down across her round ass instead, keeping the Schnee utterly dominated. He couldn't settle for anything less; he refused, pushing on stronger and fiercer as the pleasure burned, and Jaune was utterly unrepentant about getting all he could now, about making her his. Victory was not optional here, was not something he could simply leave on the table. He needed to break down and succumb completely to his every dark intention, to his every twisted ideal, and he was shameless about making the most of this whole mess, of pushing on and fucking her into such twisting, senseless submission that she could no longer think. Everything Jaune did was an expression of raw dominance and power, wicked and twisted in its intention and absolutely senseless now.

Weiss watched in awe at the way her Master fucked her sister, how he pushed on to make the pleasure work and satisfy something so deep and so hot inside of him, and there was no controlling herself. Weiss grabbed hold of a dildo and began to fuck herself greedily with the toy, a whining mess shivering and heaving under the incredible temptation and pleasure of a situation absolutely out of her control. "Come on Master, make her yours. I want my sister to know how good you can make her feel!"

Jaune didn't let up, hammering on stronger and fiercer as his every motion was a show of utter control and dominance, inducing desperation deeper and stronger inside of Winter by the second. He was reckless here, loving the chance to make her bend to his will, loving the way he could completely dominate both Schnees., "That's the idea," he grunted, smacking Winter's ass again. "You two are going to eat my cum out of each others' asses every night and then suck Master's balls for one last taste of cum. It's going to be amazing."

What really drove Winter wild was the confidence, the way Jaune spoke of this mess with authority and dominance, making her shudder and heave under the molten chaos and thrill of being completely under his control. There was no pulling herself out of this mad spiral downward, as she succumbed deeper to this mess, feeling everything burn her up, making her completely lose all sense now. This was pleasure too powerful to resist, too hot to deal with, and Winter couldn't take anymore.

She came again, but this time, she dragged Jaune down with her. His massive, mighty prick throbbed and twitched in the clenching embrace of her spasming pussy, and he happily pumped her full of his first load, making her squeal and heave as the easily satisfied, hair trigger heiress began to scram for him. Jaune saw Winter already playing the part; she may not have been ready to call him Master yet, but her love of this sex was undeniable, and it was in the midst of this reckless abandon that Jaune decided to go for it even harder.

"Two down," Winter panted. "Nngh, don't tell me how long it's been, just keep fucking me. Make it a surprise." Winter couldn't help, shedding any bitchiness or attitude now that she had Jaune's cock inside of her. Two orgasms deep she had nothing but the utmost excitement at the prospect of him succeeding. In her mind, it made absolute sense; if Jaune was really going to succeed, she wanted to enjoy it without a care, wanted to completely succumb to this without a care.

Jaune was happy with the idea, as he dragged Winter out of bed and shoved her flush against a wall, still facing away from him as he pushed into her from behind, pinning her body down and wrapping his hand around her throat. No hesitation now, no holding back; Jaune was in absolute control and he intended to hold onto it as he pounded into her with something reckless and brutal, fucking Winter with all the primal vigor he could muster all over again, wanting to make her feel his dominance, wanting her to grasp it deeper and more utterly than she had ever understood anything in her life. This was pleasure in such a potent form now, and he was shameless about making it his, about subjecting her to pleasures completely beyond her ability to deal with them all now. The pleasure was there, so immediate and fervid and hot, pleasure shining through and making for something that had the normally composed, prim, and proper Winter Schnee howling like a bitch in heat.

"You fuck like an animal!" Winter moaned. She loved every second of what he was doing to her, and she craved more of it even as she burned and heaved, shivering under the pulse of pleasure ruling her now. She was shameless about keeping this pace up, about getting fucked and used and loving every bubbling second of this madness, given now to lusts beyond her grasp and feeling so incredible that all Winter could do was take them on, relishing in the thrill of Jaune fucking her from behind, using her with a vigorous, bitter heat that left her truly burning. There was so much here that Winter didn't even know where to begin trying to handle, and the idea of letting herself go made for something powerful, something brilliant and potent that now ruled her. As long as she could enjoy all of this throbbing, pulsating heat, Winter saw no reason to hesitate or hold back, giving up to everything all at once, stronger by the second, ruinous in this intention and completely satisfying.

There was nothing new about a woman getting fucked hard enough against the wall to menace the neighboring teams with adjacent dorm rooms. They needed an isolated space for sleeping away from everyone but it was still a bit of a pipe dream right now. Jaune just held back nothing, hoping maybe it might become enough of a problem to grease some wheels. But Winter, voracious slut she already was, didn't need any prompting to really lose herself, a gasping mess shuddering under something that he was absolutely senseless against. He fucked Winter into submission, made her writhe and shiver through something so powerful and twisted that she really had no hope of dealing with any of this. She moaned loud without any coaxing, and she was shameless about it.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to be such a nasty slut," Jaune growled, his hand tightening around her throat a bit, flaunting something potent and twisted as he kept up the vulgar pace. "I had to tame Weiss and turn her into a cock whore, but you're already like this, and you did such a good job of hiding it." He flaunted his control over her, flaunted his dominance as he hammered on fierce to make her burn up powerfully under his touch. There was nothing but complete desperation tearing her apart now, burning her up from within and ensuring that Winter could do nothing but give herself fully to this bliss.

The hand on her throat helped make this a rush of pleasure Winter couldn't handle. She came hard once more, three orgasms down in probably record time, and Jaune didn't waste a second getting her into another position. His back was against the wall down, with Winter down on all fours, his hands tight in her hair to keep her held firmly in place so he could pound his cock right down into her throat. Winter didn't even realize the full extent of what was happening until she was choking on a fat cock, dizzy and overwhelmed by these feelings raging on through her, and she felt absolute satisfaction take hold now, something so powerful and so hot that she held no hope of fighting against this, ready to completely burn under his rule now.

"Come eat your sister's cunt out," Jaune ordered to Weiss, who whined as she had to stop feverishly fucking her ass with a toy to crawl over to them. But she did it. Of course she did it; Weiss was a good girl, shifting into place and happily getting down on all fours behind her equally positioned sister so she could eat her pussy out, happy to be of service. "Feel that, Winter? Feel your sister's tongue shoving into your cunt and licking my cum out of you? This is what you're in for with me you filthy fuckslut. I'll give you the most depraved feelings you've ever imagined, and plenty more than that too."

Winter moaned happily amid all the brutal choking sounds she made. Thick strands of drool quickly splattered and snapped across her face as she endured Jaune's maddeningly hard throatfucking, where the combination of his size and his strength made for something that Winter had zero hope of dealing with. But Weiss tongue made for something else entirely, made for a situation she felt powerless now to stop It was incredible, a feeling so twisted and so taboo that even Winter had never explored it before,suddenly forced upon her and imposing its will with a fervor she could do nothing to stop. There was too much pleasure happening here, too many feelings burning her up at once, and she could do nothing to fight against any of them.

This was madness, and it was a kind of madness that Winter was helpless against. Her body shivered and heaved under these feelings, completely lost to sensations of utter desperation. The enthralling heat of every second's indulgence left Winter lost and desolate, heaving under the swell of something too strong and exciting to have any hope of fighting against, and within those desperate swells came something hot, something wicked and lost to sense, her body crashing down into oblivion and lust as another orgasm surged up through her and overwhelmed Winter's body once more, another pulse of chaotic lust and desperation doing to her things she had no way of dealing with. Winter heaved and trembled under this mess, awash with lust and desperation so powerful and hot that she couldn't think straight.

Weiss kept greedily tonguefucking her sister as she went, moaning happily under this attention and this pressure as Winter moaned for her, and Jaune groaned. "That's four. Move up to her ass now, Weiss; I want her ready."

Winter continued to endure the savage oral violation rather helplessly now, as Jaune continued to pound his way down her throat with unending fervor, with an aggression that she couldn't stop or save herself from no matter how hard she tried to spare herself this punishment and this madness. She succumbed to these feelings utterly, dizzy and awash with lust and desire too powerful to comprehend, spinning out of focus and out of control now as she struggled for air. Jaune's dick plugged up her throat and she couldn't do a damn thing now to protect herself. her hands seized his lap, but not so much to actually do anything in the show of this pressure; no, this was a relentless surrender of messy, choking desperation that had her clinging to the man so dominantly using her, loving the thrill of being violated.

Weiss licked up from Winter's pussy to her ass hole with one firm, loving motion up her taint, before shoving her face deep into Winter's ass and giving it the kind of thorough and feverish rimming she was used to giving and receiving in all directions, all too ready now for something greedy and hot, making the most of this situation now as she serviced her sister in accordance with her master's orders, showing the devotion and readiness that she was absolutely helpless against. As long as she had this pleasure to soak in, there wasn't much else to do or feel, shivering hotly under the pulse of something so feverish and so powerful that she just couldn't help herself.

With fingers digging into her cheeks, a tongue shoving into her ass, and a cock forcing her throat's lining to loosen up and endure the feverish pace, Winter was absolutely stuck. Absolutely lost. Her body writhed and bucked under feelings of absolute submission like she had never endured before, and she loved them. Her hips wiggled, body shivering and heaving on as she found herself rocking on back and forth to satisfy the desperation and the want unraveling her from within. The punishing fervor of Jaune's treatment and its callous vigor made for something so wicked and powerful that absolutely nothing could save her.

It was in the midst of all this powerful and rough treatment that Jaune finally let himself go again. He fucked Winter to two more orgasms since his last and he felt confident now in making her fifth special. He pounded onward, shoving into her with powerful and wicked fervor, ready now to make her break. His cock erupted, drawing back so he could pump her mouth full of cum, overwhelming her with his wicked aggression and his ability to utterly ruin her. He staked his claim now over her body and ravaged her fully, cumming with enough volume to make her thrash and heave, choking his cock down and flailing in spasming pressure under something senseless and violent. She was helpless now, struggling under this weight and pressure, struggling and heaving as she melted now under his strong touch and completely succumbed to madness.

Winter came again, not sure if it was confusion or the rimjob or even just being so utterly dominated orally, but she knew that she was completely broken down now. She succumbed, thrashing and heaving now through something completely senseless and lost, body throbbing now under the pulse of desire as she climaxed again, this time with her pussy ignored, her body writhing, and she could do nothing to help it. Not as Weiss handed Jaune her phone, which made him laugh, shoving it firmly into her face. The clock ticked on several seconds short of five minutes, the cross-eyed and cock-drunk Winter left to watch in absolute awe at Jaune demolishing her record.

"You're mine now," Jaune growled, and he didn't wait for her to deal with any of this as he began to smack his cock back and forth across her face. She whined in acceptance, smiling brightly. "Now go on, Schnee slut, let me hear you say it."

"I belong to you now, Master," Winter whined. "Your dirty anal servant, who lives for your pleasure. Even though I'm an insatiable whore, you've tamed me, and now you can not only keep my sister, but I will quit my job to live as your fucktoy, I promise." Winter spoke with absolute glee; finally, she had found a man who she could submit to like she wanted, who could satisfy what made for some very deep and fundamental lifestyle desires that she had been waiting for, now completely senseless and hot under the swell of these twisting needs. "I'm ready now to be whatever you want, I promise. Just make me yours."

Jaune's smile widened with wicked vigor and glee, turning her quickly around to face away from him as he positioned the head of his cock against her tight ass hole, while bringing her face to face with her sister. "You two are going to be closer than ever now that you both have common purpose," he said, delighting in how the sensations took hold, with Jaune's cock claiming Winter's ass just as Weiss claimed her mouth with her own and the girls succumbed together to absolute surrender.  
***************************  
Nobody really had a reason for why Weiss's older sister moved in to the school, but Glynda used her clout to make sure the lack of questions never became an excess of them. She lived in Team RWBY's dorm for the time being, and she served in a similar capacity to Velvet as far as being for open relief of others, with the added benefit of being, like her sister, restricted from vaginal pleasures. She took it well though;; Winter had waited a long time to enter into a relationship like this, to embrace a lifestyle of subservience and acceptance.

She spent her days wearing mostly just an apron, which was short enough to show off her dripping and useless cunt while also cut deep enough to show off all of her cleavage. A battery pack strapped to her legs fed into a vibrator shoved up her ass to keep her in a state of constant pleasure as she tended to various asks for Jaune and the other girls, subservient and more like a BDSM housewife than a powerful heiress and military special operative. But she welcomed it all, and was even happy with how well her very first tattoo was healing; a trap stamp over her ass that with very florid writing read, "Master's Fucktoy".

This was the joy and fulfillment Winter had always dreamt of.


	13. Kali's Desperation

"Fuck me harder!" Blake squealed, thrashing between the hard thrusts of Jaune's cock up her fat ass and Pyrrha's oversized strap-on in her pussy, the faunus getting double teamed and helpless under all of this attention. The marathon of sexual indulgence had her ragged, panting, aching as they had their way with her, and she was unstoppable as she took it all on. Several orgasms deep, definitely drunk on cock but still going, Blake definitely had Jaune and Pyrrha putting their all into trying to put her down, a show of stubbornness and control doing everything to help her keep moving and not stop.

And then her phone rang.

"It's my mom," Blake said, slowing down and getting them to stop fucking her for a moment as she did her best to keep her voice steady. "Hi mom," she said." It was a little bit late for a call from her mom, but she didn't say as much as she answered, happy just to speak with her and have a moment.

"Hi Blake," Kali said on the other end. "I tried to call you earlier, but you didn't answer. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Blake said, her voice a bit ragged, two big shafts stuffed into her body and holding her there in prolonged frustration and ecstasy. "Just been a bit busy tonight. Is everything okay?"

A big smirk spread across Jaune's lips slowly as he began to rock, starting to fuck her again with confident strokes that made Blake tighten up in worry. She looked back over her shoulder at him with wide eyes, but she couldn't tell her master not to fuck her, and she certainly couldn't say anything with her mom on the phone. He just didn't care about slowing down, wanting to play with Blake a little bit, although it certainly seemed more like punishment now.

"Yes, everything is fine, I just haven't caught up with you in a while. I wanted to know about the friends you've been making, just check in with my dear daughter. I thought some time away from home might make you a little less cagey, dear."

"I'm not cagey, mom, I'm just a little bit preoccupied right now." Blake struggled to keep her voice steady but it was impossible; she shuddered and shook with the searing pulse of something very powerful and sudden, so potent and indulgent. Jaune didn't play light with her as he got into a good pace again of fucking her ass with deep strokes, and nothing made her feel quite as good as her master's cock could. "I'm doing very well at Beacon, and I have made a lot more friends."

"I can tell, you sound like you're enjoying one right now," Kali said, and Blake's eyes widened with worry.

"That's not wh--"

"No, it's okay, Blake. I'm fine with it, I promise. I'd like to meet him actually. I wanted to come over and meet you for the weekend, and now I think I would like to meet him too. We should make dinner plans, but for now, I'll let you go, and you two can have fun."

"The two of us," Blake said nervously, feeling a smirking, wicked Pyrrha start to wind up too, thrusting up from below to indulge in Blake's body just as hard. "Okay mom. I'm sorry, thank you." She burned with shame and frustration as she got off the phone with her mother, and as the two big shafts made her plain just get off. This was an absolute mess of a situation.

One Jaune was very, very happy with all of a sudden.  
*********************************  
Jaune was two for two now on meeting his lovers' older relatives in restaurants. Gorgeous harem prospects in their own right. Winter Schnee had been a breeze, and now he hoped for the same of Kali Belladonna as they went out for dinner. Jaune made Blake wear a crop top and a miniskirt with nothing on underneath, leaving her feeling tense and far too under dressed for what they were doing, especially as they caught sight of Kali wearing a sleek, skintight dress that hugged her generous curves tightly. It was immediately clear where Blake got her good looks, as Kali resembled an older Blake in a lot of ways, possessing the same luscious body, of nice tits but still incredible bottom-heavy and delightful to behold. There wasn't a damn thing that Jaune saw here that he didn't like, and he craved now the opportunity to indulge.

But unlike with Winter where it seemed like he was going to have to use a little force, Kali headed off any concerns from the second they were done with introductions. "I'll be honest," she said firmly. "My husband is so busy managing Menagerie that I have not had sex in eight months." It stunned both Jaune and Blake into silence for different reasons; Blake really didn't need to know about her mother's sex life, while Jaune was smacked more by the surprise of learning a woman as hot as Kali wasn't getting any. "I'm unhappy, unsatisfied, and I want another man to fuck me. I don't think Ghira would even notice if I was gone, but saying I wanted to move closer to Blake wouldn't make him bat an eye. So, Jaune. What do you think of my offer?"

"You're not going to ask me about it first?" Blake asked, the words spilling from her mouth as the stunned faunus looked at her mother. The abruptness threw her for a loop here. She had no idea what to think of any of this, but the idea Kali would bypass Blake entirely was a weird one. She wasn't even against it, attracted to her own mother as she was; this was just so weird and so impolite.

"Oh, I've seen the looks, Blake. You're not going to complain."

"She's not," Jaune said, eyes drifting to Blake, who eased back a bit as his dominant glare made her back off. Kali noticed it, her smile widening as she realized just the kind of relationship in play here. "And I won't either. We should take this somewhere more private."

There was very little time at all before they were up in the hotel room Kali had rented for herself for the weekend, mother and daughter both stripped completely naked, down on their knees before the human and his big cock. There was no hesitation in the hunger and the indulgence gripping them so tightly, waiting for their orders. Now that Kali knew the dominance that Jaune carried himself with she was eager to fall in line, eager to obey and to do as he commanded, waiting alongside her daughter for an order.

"Share my cock," he commanded. "Touch each other however you want, but these mouths are on my cock, understood?"

"Yes, Master," Blake said, with Kali following after her, fidgeting with excitement as she spoke in such lurid tones and called a man master. There was no resisting the sweet allure of this moment, the intoxicating pull toward something hungry and shameless that grabbed her. Kali was happy to surrender, to succumb to her hungers and lean into this pleasure without hesitation, and Blake joined her, both of them happily licking the head of his cock and tending to him, unable to hold themselves back now as the smell and the sight of big, potent human dick made both their heads feel fuzzy, made them crave the pleasure before them.

A double blowjob from mother and daughter was everything Jaune had been hoping it was. The one thing his harem was missing was a MILF. Not just an older woman like Glynda, but an actual mother who could be as big a slut as her daughter was, who could lavish his cock and add that mature charm he needed. The sight of these two beautiful women, so similar in appearance save only for the ways Kali wore her age and her experience, had his cock rock hard, had him eager to behold the pleasure and the revelry that he had been waiting for, impatient and hungry now as he beheld them, watched them adore his cock with licks and kisses, a nice standard push forward with little to get in the way of what was important.

Blake knew how to share a cock with another, or even three other women. She was a pro now at it, and guided her mother along in how to handle this, able to tell that Kali was not so well versed in this sort of chaos and in how sharing a dick went. Jaune's hands helped too, as he reached for their hands and began to rub them, scratching behind the backs of their ears to make them melt under the pleasure and the ecstasy of a situation as direct and as hungry as could be.

Kali and Blake's own hands were much more familiar and aggressive, tending to each other as they reached between the other's legs, seeking the warmth of soft, puffy pussies begging for attention. There was no shying away from the pleasure before them, the senseless chance to indulge and to fuck together. Fingering each other was a step into the kind of wicked, ravenous indulgence both women were ashamed to admit they loved, seamlessly easing into the idea of incestuous play. Working each other over was a strong accent to the excitement of sucking Jaune's cock, their eagerness to share getting to them, inducing something senseless and intense within both of them. There was only one way to deal with all of this, and it was to give in to all of it.

"Two dirty kitties to worship my cock," Jaune groaned, rubbing their heads more aggressively, treating them like pets. In some ways, they were exactly that. "Just keep licking, kittens. Service your master, show his dick what it deserves. You're both mine, and I'm going to make sure you know it."

The words were normal to Blake now, who was used to Jaune laying into her with that excitement, but for Kali, it was insane. She had never been with a human before, never been spoken to that way or explored the dynamic like this. It was so unlike what she was used to, and the idea of giving in to all of it felt incredible to Kali, made her push forward and give in to absolute pleasure, submitting hard to Jaune and allowing herself to learn what he could do to her, what he was capable of.

"Mm, I should have believed Yang when she said you'd serve up your own mother to me if it meant you could get some cock," Jaune said, smile widening. "When I said I wanted to make your mom my new fucktoy, you jumped at the possibility."

"Said you would what?" Kali asked, stumbling back from the cock with wide eyes, a look of conflicted feelings across her face. She was startled by the words and by what came with them. She looked to her daughter for an explanation, enthralled and enticed by the idea that came with it, wanting to know what was happening here.

Blake's eyes shifted off to the side, nervousness ensuing as she thought about saying something, before instead just taking Jaune's cock deep into her mouth and sucking greedily on it, trying to avoid saying anything Jaune laughed it off, grabbing her head and saying, "If you want to keep from talking, you have to put in more work than that," before slamming her down onto his cock properly, forcing his way into her throat and making Blake choke on the big penetration, on the harsh panic of feeling him forcing his way in so deep. Jaune didn't hesitate, getting to work now at fucking Blake's face as he grabbed her head with both hands. "Kali, get underneath there and lick your daughter's pussy."

Without a second of hesitation, Kali showed off her willingness to obey and to give in, getting down there and forcing her face between Blake's legs, having to spread said legs apart to get into it. She wasn't afraid of doing what she had to do here, diving in to begin licking in greedy and sloppy motions all over the pussy, relentless and hot now in how she pursued this opportunity, making the most of what she was told to do and ensuring that Jaune was happy with her work. She wanted so badly to gain his approval now, to obey and to surrender utterly, giving up to something wicked and fierce that proved almost too incredible to believe.

With her tongue's tongue up her twat and her master's cock down her throat, Blake was overwhelmed, choking away on Jaune's cock down her gullet and feeling the raw indulgence breaking her down harder and hotter by the second. She couldn't think straight as all of this attention wore her down, as Jaune left his mark upon her and thoroughly destroyed her. A drooly facefuck was not what Blake expected to be doing in this hotel room, not how she thought things would go, but with her mom eating her out and Jaune punishing her attempt to avoid consequences, she was stuck here, and she knew better than to fight it once she was there, giving in to the idea of just accepting him. She relaxed her thought, eyes lidding as she took his vigor and his wickedness on, ready to make of this whatever she had to if it meant enduring his worst and keeping up the pace.

Jaune let absolutely nothing slow him down in his wicked pursuit of pleasure. He thrust onward harshly. "I love the way you choke almost as much as I like how readily your mom started eating her daughter's cunt out. Belladonna women are just naturally born kitten whores, aren't they?" He reveled in this debauchery now. Sibling incest had become almost too 'normal' to him in some ways, driving a sense of sensibility and understanding that had just become the default between Ruby and Yang, and Winter and Weiss. This was a new kind of sinful, a new exciting that he could push stronger and hotter against to really make something wrong happen here. He had a mother licking her daughter's pussy and loving every second of it, inducing a craving that he couldn't believe overwhelmed him like this, but Jaune was ready to ride it out as hard and as far as he could.

Eating out her daughter was the kind of sin that Kali couldn't admit she hadn't thought about before, and now as she dove in there to earn her place in this mess, she was ready to do all she could to make it happen. She had no idea what happened on back at Beacon, how much more there was to things than she saw, but it didn't matter; she was already on board with this, already committed and eager now in her smoldering surrender, in the submissive acceptance swelling up through her, inducing something wicked and hungry that she was able to commit fully to and give everything up for. The pleasure was intoxicating and horribly unstoppable, leaving an insatiable wreck of a woman to shiver and writhe under the pressures that followed, the mess of desperate chaos and surrender threatening to unravel her fully.

Through it all, Blake kept gagging, kept drooling, kept struggling and shivering under the frustration of being facefucked into submission. Her hips rocked against the greedy pressure of her mother's tongue having its way with her, and she was incapable of arguing with the idea of absolute surrender, of just giving in to all of it. Of letting herself burn. The pleasure was too much for her to handle. She'd been eaten out during a facefuck before. Been eaten out better even, properly sitting on someone's face and getting her cunt absolutely devoured. But never did it feel as good and as enticing as when her mother was doing it and when she was twisting under the mad pressure of something completely removed from sense and decency. This was pleasure unlike anything she could have ever imagined.

And it all paid off brilliantly for her. Blake came thrashing and twisting, not ready for the unexpected swells of pleasure that followed and feeling lost to this chaos. She thrashed and ached, not sure how to deal with losing herself even before Jaune did, but Blake was far too overwhelmed to care, twisting and shuddering, unraveling in the swell of pure ecstasy that pulsed through her, and she couldn't pretend she was able to fight against this need now, this heat.

Jaune mocked her for it. "It takes a special kind of slut to get off before I do in this position, but you're one of the most special sluts I know," he taunted, drawing harshly back so that as he came, his erupting cock spewed cum all over Blake's face, catching her off guard with the waves of gushing spunk spewing forward, splattering across her features as she panted and shuddered in this mess of chaos and ecstasy. Blake felt helpless here. "Kali, clean your whore daughter up."

"Yes, Master," Kali said, moving from Blake's pussy to her face and licking along her cum-stained cheek, shivering with a delight and a hunger she couldn't control. She was senseless now, out of control and unable to pretend that she didn't crave this, that she wasn't all too happy to give in to the pleasure and burn up powerfully under this hunger and this desire. Everything she did was another push into senseless ecstasy, a swell of desire and of hunger that she couldn't deal with. When Kali shoved her tongue into Blake's mouth to share the cum, Blake just melted against her mother, against an incestuous kiss of absolute desire and hunger so powerful that her head spun out of control. The lust was incredible here, and Blake had to admit, she was in deeper than her mother was here, frustration getting to her in a way that she could do absolutely nothing about now. She needed this, had to give up to the senseless desire, and Kali was there to urge her down with her.

"How long have you wanted to eat your daughter's pussy?" Jaune asked, his firm, imposing voice making both women shiver. His presence was an intoxicating pressure that neither of them were able to ignore or deny, eyes shifting toward him as the two clung to each other tightly.

"Since Blake turned eighteen, and I've... I've been waiting for her to. But I never knew how to say it."

"Well now it's here, and you're going to be able to join your daughter. I'm your master now, Kali, and when I tell you to fuck your daughter, you won't have to make the choice. You can just do it because I tell you to do it."

"Yes, Master. Thank you so much."

Jaune lingered over Kali for a moment, imposing and wicked before he reached out to grab Kali by the hair, making her yelp in surprise and worry as he dragged her over toward the bed, bending her over the edge of it and shoving her face-down against the mattress. "But first, I'm going to break you in. And just like Yang said, Blake, I want you to worship my balls and help me pump a load into your mother so that she becomes my whore too." There was no hesitation to the way he spoke, a confidence burning with his every motion that proved incredible. He was confident, ready, senseless in the way that he took charge and made the most of a situation absolutely devoid of sense.

With one hard shove forward, he drove his cock to the hilt inside of Kali, and she shrieked in excitement and surprise at the utter fullness that followed. There was nothing as good as this, nothing that could induce within her the kind of pleasure that a massive human cock shoving into her could provide. "It's so big, Master!" she shrieked, overwhelmed by the suddenness of Jaune's cock slamming into her and getting right into the pressure of fucking her into senseless and vigorous submission. After so long spent without a cock inside of her she was completely helpless against this attention, burning up with the pulse of pure ecstasy and lust, something that she couldn't pretend she didn't need, didn't crave. Her body struggled and ached through the swell of something truly mad, truly wicked and incredible.

Hard thrusts wore her down with immediate vigor, as Jaune showed absolutely no hesitation in getting on with the excitement he threw himself into. Fucking Kali and pounding into her so harshly that he could barely deal with it all was exactly what he needed, craving the chance to pound on and fuck her raw, the chance to turn this MILF into his plaything. His hands settled onto her hips as he thrust forward, groaning, "You have an ass just as fuckable as your daughter's, and I'm going to make it mine later tonight." His hand smacked across it, and he barked, "Blake! You have your orders."

"I'm sorry, Master," Blake said, stumbling forward. She slipped underneath Jaune, twisting and contorting to get into place, feeling like she had a lot of work to do. She was a bit dizzy from the aftermath of her cocksucking, and she worked now desperately to try and make up for that as she dove in to begin sucking on Jaune's balls, servicing his sac and slurping away with a careless push forward, an indulgence that was well practiced and obedient after so long spent tending to him. Blake understood well what Jaune wanted, what he needed, and she worked tirelessly now to give it all up to him, to accept this madness and do everything she could to pleasure him, to satisfy him. She was absolutely lost to this pleasure, throwing herself into something wicked, something that craved indulgence.

She sucked on the heavy balls swaying about as Jaune hilted his cock with each thrust deep into her mother's pussy. Blake felt so confused and helpless under all of this sensation, and she allowed the winding frustrations to do her best to make the most of this, to satisfy something twisted and wicked taking hold of her. She was partner in crime now to her her mother betraying her father, to her Master turning her mother into a fucktoy. There was no denying the madness that came with this and what she was doing here, no pretending she was innocent or clueless about the consequences of this. It left her frustrated, left her hot, left something hot and unraveling, and all she was doing was licking Jaune's balls.

Kali squealed in bucking delight, whining and unraveling and giving up to something lost, something raw, her body aching under the senseless chaos of pure desire, craving something unstoppable. "It's been so long!" she whined, pre-empting her excuse and her frustrations before she gave herself up, cumming early and hard under the thrill of Jaune's cock pounding into her. "I'm sorry Master, please don't stop, I'm just so hungry! I can't help it!"

Jaune smacked across her ass as he kept up his pace, recklessly keeping up his vulgar pace, wickedly hammering into her. "That's okay, I like it when my sluts cum faster than I do, means they'll get all fuck drunk and stupid around me." He was shameless about keeping up this pace, about fucking onward and using her, thoroughly indulging in Kali's body and refusing to stop until he had left his mark firm upon her. Kali was his now. She was from the moment Blake hung up the phone on her. Her raw submission and acceptance only made it all the more exciting and indulgent, as he hammered forward and left her ruined, left her aching and heaving under something so powerful that she couldn't keep her thoughts straight, and he wanted her to be there permanently, stuck in a frame of mind she was never going to be able to escape from.

Months. Kali had spent fucking months suffering under emptiness, and she was lost to something absolutely unbelievable now, swaying and heaving under the thrall of pure ecstasy and aggression. Jaune did to her things that she was lost to and helpless against, bucking under this madness as Jaune reminded her of what it felt like to be fucked. To be loved. Jaune was able to bring all those feelings to the surface and bringing to her the swell of pleasure she had been so long without, filling her pussy, soothing her pent-up needs, leaving her dizzy and overwhelmed. The raw and almost delirious swell of pleasure that ruled her made for something brutal and senseless, and everything that Kali did now was about accepting it, about getting fucked just like she needed.

To be craved like this was everything Jaune could have wanted. Kali melted under his indulgence and his intention, giving up to him something powerful and senseless, and he loved the thrill of making her his, of making her succumb with shuddering, twisting pleasure to all that he could impose upon her. This was an ego trip in ways that had Jaune barely able to contain his excitement, pounding on harder and rougher as he worked her up to a state of pure, pulsating bliss too insane for her to handle, and Kali gave in to all of it again, senseless and hungry and absolutely insatiable as she surrendered all of her pleasure to this heat. She crashed hard, bucking and howling as she climaxed again, and this time Jaune was right there with her.

One last powerful, balls deep thrust into her pussy was all it took. His cock pulsed, erupted, gushed with spurts of hot, gooey seed pumping into her, filling Kali with a load of cum and driving her to heights of bliss more powerful than she could handle. "Master!" she screamed as she bucked and writhed under all of this pressure, feeling herself spin completely out of control, lost to so many feelings and frustrations that she couldn't handle herself. She was lost here, needing to ground herself, needing to steady her thoughts, but in truth, she couldn't do much to handle it. The pleasure, the exhausting fervor, the sensations... Kali collapsed on the bed, going limp and lying there, blacked out and slumping down, helpless and completely unable to go on any longer.

Jaune pulled back, rolling Kali over and admiring his handiwork, admiring the woman blacked out and hopeless as she lay on the bed. "Embarrassing, but I can't blame her. We're going to have to work to make her endurance better, Blake. Are you willing to train your mother?"

"Of course," Blake whined, staring up at Jaune's cock, then over to her mother's leaking pussy, shivering under this very worrisome and imposing sense that she was in way too deep to help herself now. "I'd be happy to help. I'll do whatever you need to me to do, Master."

"Then suck my cum out of your mother's cunt," he commanded, pointing toward Kali's pussy. Blake didn't waste a second, diving into place and beginning to greedily slurp every drop of spunk out of the hole, shameless and greedy in her advance now, in the way she pushed forward to do everything she could to satisfy these urges now. "Good kitty. You've been fantasizing about your mother, haven't you? How long?"

"As long as I can remember having sexual thoughts about anyone," Blake moaned, burying her face in tight and trying to mine out every drop of cum she could from her mother's own twat. The taste was well worth overcoming for the sake of eating her mother out. "I know the powers of the Bellabooty and what it can do because of how fixated I always was on my mother's ass, and once I filled out my own shorts and realized I had the same power, I was so happy."

Jaune watched for a moment in delight ta the way this all played out, shifting onto the bed and climbing up to get comfortable as he watched Blake work, as he delighted in the view of absolutely shameless submission that came from Blake's subservient willingness to lose herself fully in the task before her. Blake was unstoppably horny, unable to overcome her desires, and Jaune used all of that to his advantage as he beheld the cravings and the wanton hunger that ruled Blake, that guided her into eating Kali out so hard. He loved what he saw there, loved the way that Blake gave in with such smoldering desire, seemingly getting hornier and more needy because her mother was here and she could lose herself to all of this pleasure. It was a fun thing to think about, and he savoured the idea that anything could make Blake even hornier.

But still she pressed on, hungrily pursuing the pleasure and giving Jaune everything she could give him, hungry and lost to this pleasure as she indulged in his every whim and indulgence, until finally Jaune said, "Ride me, and remind me again what that big ass of yours can do. I'm going to enjoy making both Bellabooties my plaything."

Without skipping a beat, Blake moved from her mother's twat to her master's lap, slamming herself down onto Jaune's cock and without any hesitation getting right to work at riding him as hard as she could. Riding him reverse cowgirl style, her ass shook and trembled in his lap, smacking down onto him as she gave his dick a nice, thorough riding, caring only about giving him whatever he wanted and accepting that she was subservient utterly to him, that he deserved her most focused and indulgent attention. Blake couldn't shy away from this opportunity as she gave him everything she had, bouncing along, moaning, "Master, your cock is so good, it's my honour to share it with my mother!" as she rode him.

"Tell me more," Jaune said, smacking her bouncing, plump ass. "Praise my cock some more and tell me how you feel about your mother being my new pet."

"She deserves to be happy, and your fat cock can make any woman happy!" she squealed. "I'm happy to be a sister slut with my own mother now. Weiss gave you her stuck up sister and you turned her into a dirty anal slut, but I'm giving you my mother! I hope you're happy with that." Yang had spoken the truth; Blake really was careless and depraved enough to deliver her own mother to Jaune, and now she reveled in it, bouncing on his cock and letting the pleasures take hold. "There's no pussy I'm happier to eat your cum out of than the one that gave birth to me, thank you for making my incest dreams come true."

Kali began to stir under all of this chaos and this heat, shifting and whining. "Incest," she mumbled. "Yes, daughter... mother... Sharing a man." She slowly came back around from her brief blackout to see a naked Blake riding Jaune's lap backwards, breasts heaving face flush, eyes soft. "Nngh, Blake. We're together now." She advanced upon Blake, a little bit clumsy as she grabbed her breasts and forced her tongue into her mouth. The taste of pussy was so heavy upon Blake's mouth and Kali knew exactly why, wishing she hadn't blacked out and could have felt her daughter eating her twat out, but it didn't matter now as she pushed forward to make the most of what she could do in happily tending to her pleasures.

Suddenly, Blake had her mother's hands and tongue upon her, a big dick in her pussy, a twisting inversion of what she had enjoyed earlier with her mother eating her out and Jaune fucking her mouth. It was even more pleasurable this way, the fat cock buried inside of her and the hungry hands upon her tits to grope and indulge, eye to eye with her mother and the burning affection she craved. There was nothing to hold Blake back now as she gave up to all of this, throwing herself fully into these desires and letting them manifest as something brilliant and hot, bucking quicker and hotter as she rode Jaune with all the speed and vigor she could muster, not sure how to handle the way her body throbbed, but she knew that she needed more, that she craved focus and understanding.

"This is what I like to see," Jaune said, leaning comfortably back and letting his hands only involve themselves for occasional smacks across Blake's ass as he let the pleasure run its course. Blake got so much harder and faster in her riding while making out with her mother, and Jaune saw no reason at all to stay his touch with all this pleasure taking hold. He let it all happen, let Blake to all the work while Kali provided the fuel, and all he had to do was sit there and be lavished by this happy mother daughter pair.

"I've wanted to be with you for so long," Blake confessed into her mother's kiss, grabbing at Kali's body to grope her too. "And I'm happy I can share this man with you now. He's the only man I love, but I have room in my heart for more women, and you especially. This kind of love."

"I love you this way too," Kali said, reassuring her daughter as she rubbed at her clit. "Which is why I need you to make our Master cum, so I can eat his load out of you just like you did for me. I can taste in on your tongue, and I'm so proud of you for being so dirty, and for keeping a man like Jaune happy. You're incredible."

Blake shuddered and trembled under all of this attention, under the bizarre praise of something so wrong and so molten that she could hardly believe how hard it all made her cum. Blake squealed and thrashed, bucking in desperate acceptance of something too hot to handle, until she finally crashed into searing indulgence, into an ecstasy that felt too hot to deal with. Blake thrashed and whined, pussy greedily clenching around Jaune's cock and milking him hard. He gave her every drop he could muster, knowing he was not only giving Blake a heavy creampie for her actions, but giving Kali something to suck out of her daughter, adding to the sinful excitement and the molten thrill of opening up to this pleasure shamelessly and letting ti all play out exactly how he wanted it to.

A firm smack across her ass made Blake bounce up off of Jaune's cock once his orgasm had run its course, and Kali dove forward with her tongue out to catch that first drooling strand of spunk, diving in and pressing her lips flush against Blake's mound until she had every drop out of her.  
*************************  
"I'll be back soon, I just need to gather my things," Kali said, smiling as she saw both Blake and Jaune off with kisses, and she didn't try to hide the way she slipped Blake some tongue, careless and open about her lust for her daughter now. "I've told Ghira that you want me to come closer to you because you could use the support, and that I'm going back to get my things."

"I'll miss you while you're gone," Blake said, blushing furiously. She had her collar on again, It only said 'Jaune' on it. "When you come back, can we have a mother-daughter night?"

"I would love to." Kali adjusted the collar of her dress to better hide her own pet collar, which read 'Master's MILF Pet'. Jaune had promised Blake a new tag to match. "In the meantime, I know my daughter is in good hands. I'm going to make sure to not take this collar off, Master, and to cherish it while I'm gone."

"Come back to me soon, now that I have a taste of MILF pussy I don't know how long I can be without it." Jaune smiled brightly. "Married MILF pussy at that." Jaune had crossed several lines with this one, but he found himself only emboldened by the wrongness he reveled in and the opportunities to make everything he did more vulgar than the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	14. Coco's Awakening

"Where is my favorite bunny?" The words came sudden and harsh, with Jaune suddenly standing face to face in the halls with a frowning, narrow-eyed Coco pointing a single finger hard into his chest, as direct and to the point as she could get. He'd kind of expected this day; Velvet had slowly been getting more and more openly affectionate with him, disappearing for long periods of time and even whole nights to spend with him and the other harem girls, and now Coco had finally decided to see what was going on and what he was doing with her.

"Who?" Jaune asked, feigning ignorance, giving his head a tilt and acting like he had no idea what she was talking about. "Like a stuffed animal? Haven't seen one, and aren't you a bit old for that?"

"Don't bullshit me, Arc. I want to see Velvet. She's not answering any messages and I know she's practically hanging off of your shoulder half the time, so tell me where my teammate is and I won't make this difficult for you." There was no use beating around the bush here; Coco wanted to see Velvet and she was unafraid of doing whatever it took to get to her.

"Okay, fine, just let me send a message to see where she is." He pulled out his scroll, feeling the firm gaze heavy upon him as Coco took charge, cutting through some of her usual endearing smugness to be direct and get her answer from him without any bullshit. He fired off a message to Pyrrha asking if Velvet was with her and waited, his eyes casually scanning up and down Coco's sweet body as he did so. He'd had his eye on Coco as a prospective member of his group anyway; she looked great and Velvet always talked about wanting her best friend here to get fucked with her. He just hadn't yet been able to make his move, too busy with his new conquests and finding ways to get them sorted into somewhere and tucked away for his enjoyment.

Now, as he had Coco directly confronting him? Jaune saw the chance to get Coco hooked on his cock just fine. He got the message back that he was hoping for, his smile widening as Coco grew impatient, looking at him from behind her shades with a tempestuous glare. "Well?"

"She's with Nora. Come with me, I'll take you to her." She was more than just 'with Nora'. Of course those two intense bundles of energy would end up in the Playroom, the newest piece of sinful delight for them to enjoy. Leading Coco to it became all the more fun for that fact, the first girl he could break in in his new playroom. Down the hall he took the impatient Coco, who was not ready for what Jaune was about to show her. She couldn't have been. This was a kind of madness that brought everything into bizarre and hazy focus, and all of the things Coco thought about or expected to find were not what she was in for.

The Playroom was a gift from Glynda to the others, and to herself in a lot of ways too. The harem had grown into a weird, sprawling mess of too many moving pieces to help. Winter and Kali took up an empty dorm room for themselves, but the dorms weren't made to contain the sort of traffic and madness that awaited them. Glynda's office was too heavily trafficked on a normal day for it to be a reliable center of lustful indulgence. They needed somewhere that could be soundproofed, too. And that was where the Playroom came in, an old and years-unused classroom meant for combat practice and sparring sessions, so it was already soundproofed and with lots of flat, open space. The padding on the ground was replaced with cushions and mattresses, the tables and racks that used to hold practice weapons now flaunting a myriad of sex toys and tools from all the girls' combined collections, and in the middle of the room some hooks hung for harnesses and deeper, more depraved bondage fun.

"She's in here," Jaune said, stopping by the door and motioning for Coco to go in ahead of her, which the brunette very happily did for the sake of getting this over and done with. He wanted him in after her so that he could come in behind her and close up the door while she was startled and lost, and it worked perfectly; Coco took a few steps into the room before she really took in any of what was happening here, and it was one hell of a sight to take in, as right in the middle of the room, Coco's favorite bunny was suspended from the ceiling, hogtied and dangling from a harness, her eyes rolled back as she babbled yammering nonsense, and Nora pounded into her twat deep and hard with a strap-on. This was not the mental image of anything Coco had in her head, but she was now stuck confused and absolutely overwhelmed by what she was seeing, stuck staring on in confusion at all of this. "Arc, what the fuck are you doing to her? Get her down, this isn't right! What is the--"

Jaune took advantage of her surprise to grab some handcuffs off to the side, and he quickly slapped them on, locking Coco's hands up behind her back and starting to push her into the room. "It'll all make sense soon," he said, shoving the confused and cuffed Coco in toward the center of the room. "Nora, do as the lady says and take her down, Velvet should be the one to explain this to her team leader."

Stammering and fuming in the bitter panic of having absolutely no fucking clue what this was or why it was happening, Coco found herself unable to do much of anything for her sake as she lumbered on toward the center of the room. She wasn't able to spit out a complete or coherent thought as this confusion got to her, as she found herself shuddering in raw impossibility through all of this weirdness. 

"But Master, I'm fucking her," Nora whined, even as her hips came to a stop. She sighed, drawing the strap-on out, and Coco wasn't sure what she was more distressed by here; the fact that Nora just called Jaune 'Master', or the sheer size of the fake dick she was fucking her Velvet with. Still, Nora obliged, tugging at some knots and untying Velvet, who stumbled to her feet a whimpering wreck, dizzily ambling about trying to find her steadiness and her grounding again, before she turned her gaze over toward Coco.

"Coco! You're here!" Velvet said, and Jaune was quick to move out of the way for how the horny bunny outright tackled her and drove her to the floor. "I'm so happy. You're here, you're finally here." She rocked atop her team leader, naked and sweaty body thrown over her as she kissed Coco's face all over. 'I've been asking Master to let you come to join us and get fucked for so long and now you're finally here! Are you ready to be addicted to Master's cock? I've wanted to share it with you so bad, we're finally going to do it."

"Velvet, no, what are you--why are you calling him Master? What's gotten into you?" "Oh, you don't know? You haven't fucked him yet?"

"Fucked him? No, why would I fuck him? Velvet, I asked where you were, and that fuckass handcuffed me! What's going on here?" Coco writhed underneath Velvet, the attention and affections she felt really not inspiring anything of interest inside of her. Coco just wanted her bunny back.

"Oh, I see. You need to be shown." Velvet drew up off of her team leader, a slowly creeping smile leaving Velvet feeling very threatened, before the faunus began to just tear off her clothes without a care, ignoring Coco's shouts of how everything was designed to undress her without much grace or concern for if anything tore in her haste, baring Coco's slender, ready body and them jamming a pair of fingers deep into her needy hole amid a sudden, shocked cry of confusion.

Off to the side, Jaune eased Nora down to her knees and pushed his cock in toward her face. "Does this make it better?" he asked, fingers tightening in her orange hair as he admired the sight of a ready and ever-submissive Nora in place to please him. She always looked so good in this spot, so ready to give him whatever he wanted.

"I love it, Master, please give me a rough facefuck and ruin my throat before you take my pussy." She shoved forward to impatiently swallow his cock down whole, greedy and unchained in the motion that came with all of this as she got right to deepthroating Jaune, slobbering reverently all over his cock. She was still wearing the strap-on, which filled her pussy with a toy she was happy to use, grabbing the shaft and pretty much just stroking it to work the interior toy in and out of her quicker, while her other hand held onto her master's thigh. No hands for her blowjob. Nora wasn't a coward.

Nora gave sloppy head like nobody else. Her lustful recklessness and her desire to get pounded as hard as physically possible gave Jaune free reign to go to town on her pretty face, and the fingers in her hair turned harsh as he began to slam his hips forward, winding up for a brutal face fucking, the kind of reckless and rough treatment he could get into sometimes with the other girls, but which was his downright default state of being with Nora, a pain slut like no other. Going all out with the recklessness of slamming down her gullet and making his balls slap against her chin was just having a nice afternoon with his girlfriend.

The sloppy gagging noises that Nora made as Jaune's cock forced its way down her throat were always messy and over the top, too. She was a greedy wreck taking on this oral punishment as hard as she could, and she loved every second of being ruined by this amazing dick, forced to choke him down as he held onto her hair as tightly as he could, the occasional slap across her face making her moan harder and louder as she got what she wanted, as she received the height of pure craving that came from being punished and treated like this. With the other girls Nora liked to be in control, but for her Master she would sub as deep as she had to.

"I'm gonna cum, Velvet, this isn't--stop the--fuck!" Coco crashed into an unexpectedly powerful orgasm as she lay helpless on the floor, her beret halfway off her head and otherwise wearing only some tatters, her boots, and her shades. Her hips bucked upward against the fingers rapidly pumping deep, vigorous love into her overwhelmed pussy. Velvet was all over Coco, sucking on her tits and aggressively playing with her pussy, trying to fingerfuck her into submission and acceptance as she worked for the pleasure of her master, unflinching and uncritical now in the mad descent down, the trip into hazy madness that was all Velvet could think about in this state.

If Coco wasn't ready for Master's cock, Velvet was going to make her ready, going to enforce her desires and her hungers upon her team leader at any cost. "Master's cock feels so much better than this does. And all the other girls would love you. Please, Coco, just give in to him, just let him fuck you so you can see how good it is!" The haze that ruled Velvet now was an incredible one, coming back from the bring of being fucked stupid to give Coco the pleasure she needed, and she wasn't afraid to do whatever she needed to make this work, allowing herself to sink deeper steadily into something chaotic and uncontrolled. To surrender to this was pure bliss, and Velvet needed Coco to understand that.

Withing on the floor and getting fingerfucked against her will was like nothing that Coco thought she would have ever experienced. At the hands of her favorite bunny, no less. The heady swell of confusing emotions ripping through her kept Coco disoriented and off her game, deepening the swell of hopelessness that only helped Velvet in her aggressive and lustful aim. Coco couldn't shake these depraved feelings quivering through her and the sense that at any moment she was going to unravel with the swell of something absolutely beyond reason or sense. Another orgasm only made those feelings deepen, as she gasped and howled and lost herself to another swell of searing ecstasy.

"I-I've never cummed so quickly before!" Coco gasped. "What is this?"

"You're multi-orgasmic, just like me," Velvet said proudly, shoving a hungry kiss against Coco's lips as she continued to deprave her, keeping up the pressure and stopping for nothing in her spiraling descent downward. To give herself fully to these feelings was to learn new depths of desire, of quivering hunger getting to her deeper and hotter as every step down proved more intense than the last. This was an expression of senseless desire beyond all reason and Coco wasn't ready for the pleasures of these discoveries any more than she was ready for yet another rapid fire orgasm to burn through her body.

Nora continued to take her master's cock down her throat with reckless glee, gagging hotly on the thick cock forcing its way down, making her struggle and ache. She worked at the toy inside of her harder, jerking off the strap-on as best she could to wreck herself with the toy, even if it could only move so much and wasn't giving her nearly the experience she needed. What would really hit the spot was Jaune's cock, which had Nora on overdrive trying to tend to him so that she could get what she needed. To pleasure Jaune and make him happy with her mouth was a surefire way of getting her pussy ruined. She knew that from experience, doing her best to navigate the increasingly crowded situation of just how many girls were all now vying for Jaune's attention and his love. She had to do her best, and generally she felt she was nailing the process perfectly.

"There's a reason your mouth is one of my favorites," Jaune said, his hands tugging at her hair as his hips and her head worked in brutal concert for the most all-out facefuck he could give her. Nora was a big girl. She could take it. Thick strands of drool got everywhere as she slobbered all over his shaft and embraced the unbridled punishments he inflicted upon her, every show of pleasure deeper and more senseless than the last. This wasn't even a punishment; Nora was just like this, and that was what he loved about his greedy orange haired slut. Every bout of oral with her was truly incredible, and he could go all out, his balls smacking away at her chin and only making her feel even better about what was happening as he ruined her completely.

All of the increasingly panicked and noisy moans of pleasure coming from off to the side excited Jaune, but he kept his focus right now on Nora, on tenderizing her throat with his cock and depriving her of air to her absolute delight. This most primal of thrills kept him eagerly sinking into pleasure step by step through feelings too hot to deal with, and he couldn't deny himself these delights. Whatever was happening with Coco would Velvet could wait until he was done with Nora, a senseless and callous way of looking at things that kept him focusing on the warm, tight hole he was currently pounding down, a guaranteed and utterly devoted swell of pleasure he could ride out with no concern for what else was happening around him. As long as Jaune had all this pleasure to enjoy, what need did he have for anything else there was to worry about?

All of this reckless oral punishment could only lead to one thing, and Nora was ready for it as Jaune worked himself to his peak, grunting and gasping as he tugged her head back. Nora felt like she was going to get whiplash but that was all part of the fun as she sucked down a desperate breath and readied herself for the mess of spunk pumping forward. He hosed her pretty face down with a big load, frosting her gorgeous features and leaving Nora a special kind of ruined, a mess of spunk and desperation staring dizzily at up Jaune with love sparkling in her eyes. Nora looked at Jaune in the afterglow of rough sex with an incredible adoration, one that he could never grow tired of.

Nora shifted and squirmed happily, ready now for Jaune to wreck her pussy. She grabbed at the strap-on harness and tugged away at herself, pulling away and seeking out something that could sate her hunger and her need. She had his cock, sucked it deep, and now she needed something more, needed the satisfaction of her cravings and her lusts. She needed cock in her, needed to be taken and pounded and given by her master all that he could offer her.

"Okay I'll do it!" came a voice. Meek. Desperate. Ruining everything for Nora. Twisting in frustration on the ground and utterly tied up, Coco could taken o more. Velvet had fingerfucked her to rapid-fire orgasms until she simply couldn't take any more, breaking down all of her worries and her aggressions, left hopeless and hungry and begging now for the pleasure. "I'll let him fuck me. I'll see if it's as good as you say it is."

Nora whined, slumping down and slamming her hand on the ground in a fit of frustration. "But it was my turn..."

"I'll be with you soon Nora," Jaune said, giving her a smack of his cock across her cheek to make her feel better. And in some fucked up way it kind of did. She sighed and nodded obediently accepting her fate now, before he turned his gaze back toward Coco and stepping forward, his cock bobbing and aching.

Coco had spent so much time focused on Velvet and worried by what she was doing that she hadn't actually paid attention to how big Jaune's cock was. Now that she actually got a chance to look at it, she felt herself melting into a puddle of need and gooey hunger. "Oh... Oh, he's...."

"I told you," Velvet said, tugging Coco upright and rolling her over so that she could kneel before Jaune, though with her hands tied behind her back, all she had to keep her upright was her own strength and the supporting grasp of Velvet's hands. 'Master, I need you to fuck my best friend until she gets drunk on your cock like I am. I've already fingered her until she's desperate for it, and got her nice and wet, just for you."

"Thank you Velvet," Jaune said, getting down onto his knees behind Coco and putting his hands on her hips, ready now to get real rough in what he was about to do to her. "You're such a good pet, and now I'm happy to show Coco why she should want to be one too." With a few shifts and squirms to get into position, Jaune lined his cock up with the tight, waiting hole and then pushed forward, sinking his cock into Coco and starting to push steadily forward, sinking into her with confident strokes driven by something as direct and unapologetic as he could muster. Jaune saw the opportunity now to make her his, and he wasn't about to shirk on doing all he could to make this happen.

"Oh my god, it's so fucking thick!" All the orgasms had worn Coco down now, left her body sensitive in ways that left her ripe and primed for Jaune's cock to sink in and ruin her. She was unable to control herself, feeling the raw pulses of desire do to her things that were simply too hot and too crazed to be decent or sane. She couldn't help the swell of chaos and rumbling need that held onto her, that made her body throb with aching need and a sense of perverse desire. Trying to speak up again, all Coco ended up doing was whining half-formed words into Velvet's lips, as her friend kissed her.

The look of softness in Coco's eyes was all Velvet needed to see to know that this was working, to know she was on the right track here and simply had to press this advantage. With her eager caresses working along the sweet body of the girl handcuffed and knelt down in front of her, Velvet was as 'in control' as she damn well ever was, but even then she didn't do it in any real pursuit of dominance, just the burning need to have her friend fucked and taken before her eyes, for her to feel the pleasures and the ecstasy of Jaune's cock. This was a feeling worth sharing, worth throwing herself out to with all that she had

The effects were obvious. The way Coco moaned into the heated kiss was all the validation that Velvet needed, showing her just how sudden and how well it was all working. Every step down was a deeper show of hunger, a deeper swell of acceptance and lust only getting fiercer as she gave up to this all, as her body writhed and twisted in the throbbing embrace of recklessness. Nothing could stop her now, nothing could slow her mad descent down and the spiraling sensations of absolute ecstasy that kept dragging her back out into the brilliant and unfocused throb of pure ecstasy. Jaune's cock did to Coco's pussy things that opened her up to new worlds of pleasure.

For Jaune, it was just another round of turning a girl into a drooling cock addict. Steady, hard thrusts pushed into her snug hole, fucked her without a care and made her confront the pleasures searing through her. It was all in service now toward something desperate, and Jaune didn't hesitate to push on, to hammer into her and subject her to the most focused and ecstatic of all sensations. Everything came together perfectly for him as he thrust on, as he subjected her to the fierce and ferocious swell of too many thoughts to deal with. "I can tell you need it bad, Coco. You're so fucking tight for such a babe. Feels like you haven't had a real fuck like this in a while. Maybe ever."

Coco could only moan in agreement and approval as she kept up the aggressive pace of surrendering to his kiss, feeling so dizzy and so hot that she was left with no response but to moan, to agree and surrender and accept that there was nothing she could do but burn up brightly. Brilliantly. Her body struggled under this shuddering pleasure, feeling the big cock filling her, forcing in deeper and seemingly endless in how far in it could penetrate her, how much of her could be opened up to the thrill of being claimed. Coco was so overwhelmed by these desires and she was left unable to think straight as she succumbed hotter and needier, a quivering disaster moaning her way into hot, throbbing madness with each push. Every thrust felt more chaotic than the last, but also so much more exciting, so much more pleasurable.

Coco came, whining and thrashing under all of this pleasure as Jaune fucked her, and the realizations of just how easily she could cum when she was turned on and how much more she wanted him were absolutely not things she was ready to deal with here, but Coco didn't question them. She continued to slam back against all of this pressure, a trembling wreck succumbing inch by inch deeper down into something that knew no end, that knew no sense. Blinding ecstasy ruled her, and Coco was unafraid of giving up to these feelings utterly. It felt too good to do anything but. Her hips tried to shove back, meeting Jaune's powerful thrusts and pleading for more.

"She's loving it, Master," Velvet moaned, pulling away from the kiss and watching her face. "I wish you could see her. She looks so cock drunk right now, she just loves this! And I knew she would."

"Cum in me, master," Coco whimpered. "I'm yours now. I'll do it. Anything." Her eyes rolled back amid the pleasure pulsing through her, satisfaction like she had never known before inducing something truly brilliant. This was just so much more than Coco ever thought sex could be, and Jaune's amazing cock induced within her so much that she just couldn't help it any longer. She came again in short order, another powerful orgasm burning up through her as she lost herself utterly, and this time, she wasn't cumming alone. Jaune's cock couldn't take another bout of incredible tightness, couldn't handle the thrills of what was going on.

With one last powerful thrust into Coco's incredible twat, Jaune gave in, cumming deep and hard into the screaming fashionista, whose tongue rolled out as the feeling of his cum flooding her womb proved the missing piece to a puzzle that broke her utterly. She couldn't believe how much pleasure came from all of this, how each molten second of satisfaction grabbed her and refused to let go. Nothing felt as good as this, and she was now unashamed of completely giving up to this lust entirely. She whimpered and whined, absolutely ruined now by this pleasure.

Through all of it, Nora lay off on the fringes, fucking herself raw with toys in a bitter and frustrated attempt to spark something that she could hold onto. It wasn't working too well. She had the strap-on she had been wielding jammed up her ass and another toy in her pussy, all trying to seek some semblance of satisfaction in lieu of her master's cock, but she couldn't get any of it to work out. "Can you fuck me now, master?" Nora whined, shuffling forward in desperation. "I've been waiting..."

Jaune looked back and forth between his desperate redhead and his fuck-addled brunette. There was still Velvet, too, all wound up and needing another fix of some pleasure. Something had to give, and Jaune felt like he knew how to make it work.

"If Coco has the same kind of sex drive Velvet does, and it sounds like she does... Well, I'd say we just let all the girls fuck the 'chocolate bunny' whenever they want it. So get that strap-on back on Nora, I'll fuck you while you pound our new girlfriend, and she can eat Velvet out as thanks for bringing her into this." With a big smile, Jaune orchestrated the moves he needed to make, everyone happily rushing into position to get what they could while Jaune came off looking like the brilliant harem leader he by all damn rights was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	15. Ciel's New Commander

For anyone else, the offer of some coffee to make up for bumping into someone was an innocent enough act. And Jaune hadn't really meant to mow over Ciel while walking down the hall carrying boxes, that was entirely a mistake. He couldn't even see what he was doing when the girl rounding the corner collided with him, but all the same he helped her up, a bit frustrated she was delayed in her arrival to her destination which seemed all too weird, but when he offered to get her some coffee, she seemed receptive. Bossily telling him where they would meet and at what time, but he didn't mind that too much either; she knew what she wanted at least, and Jaune found himself curious about how strictly regimented everything she did was.

Everything about the phrase, "You will meet me at nineteen hundred hours at the Bayside Cafe, and you will order me a black coffee with vanilla bean foam," sounded like a very firm and certain expression of precisely what she wanted when she wanted it. It piqued some curiosity within him, and he was happy to meet her there. Sure, he really did want to make it up to her, but a cute, dark skinned military brat with a short skirt and a bossy tone? Oh, that had something appealing written all over it, and after all the conquests he'd been indulging in, any remaining shred of patience or restraint had snapped. Coco was a turning point for Jaune now; when he saw a woman and wanted her, he got her, and right now Ciel was at the top of the list.

He arrived at the cafe for seven, just as planned, only to find that Ciel was already sitting at a table waiting for him, not particularly impatient or angry, but certainly waiting. Jaune quickly moved over toward the table. "Oh, sorry for making you wait. I didn't get the time wrong, did I?"

"No, you didn't. But if you're early you're on time, if you're on time you're late." She was very firm and composed. Jaune remembered the last composed Atlas brat he drilled. Fuck, he'd gotten in two of them now, and both Schnee sisters were now anal whores for his amusement. Maybe Ciel could go the same way.

"Alright," he said with a small laugh. "I'll go get our coffees, you just wait right here. Black coffee with vanilla bean foam, right? You want a muffin or anything with it.'

"Blueberry will be fine." Always business. Jaune gave a weary smile and a nod, then went off to get them their coffees and just some baked goods on the side to try and space things out a little bit. He was back before long, handing Ciel her drink, not sure why she would contrast pitch black coffee with something so frilly on top, but he didn't want to ask those kinds of questions.

Instead, he started to make all the usual small talk, but as a pair of students training to fight, they quickly began talking about school and about their studies. More specifically, Ciel began talking about Atlas Academy a whole lot. How it was a great school that brought discipline into her life, that made her appreciate routine and time and following orders. It was a lot and she simply did not stop talking once she started, which was curious enough already for Jaune, but he found himself all the more intrigued as he began to pick up on a vibe with her: discipline seemed like it was hard wired into her very being, and it just so happened that Jaune was particularly interested in discipline of a different kind.

Ciel was still talking, thinking Jaune was paying close attention to what she was saying when he was off plotting nefarious things. "And really, waking up at the exact same moment every day might sound bad, but it instills a sense of focus and timing in you that--"

"Take off your panties." Jaune cut her off swiftly, his voice heavy with authority. He knew how to command a woman, and he brought that talent to the forefront now.

Ciel stopped talking, eyes widening with worry, with confusion He hadn't just said that. He couldn't have. Shaking her head, she asked, "Can you repeat that, please?'

Jaune was firm. "Take off your panties," he said, slower this time. "That's an order."

Ciel sat very still for a second, meeting his gaze with an uncertain and worried tension, while Jaune seemed nothing but firm in his desire to see this through. "Yes sir," she said, nodding politely and reaching her hand underneath the table, up her skirt. It took minimal fidgeting for her to get her panties out, and as Jaune held his out toward her, she was overwhelmed by a throb of heat and weirdness. She took her panties off, gently folded them, and placed them into his open palm. She then sat steady and awaited another order.

That went easier than Jaune expected it to, but once he knew that Ciel was receptive to being spoken to like this he knew what he was absolutely in the best position now to have his fun. "Follow me," he said, rising up from his seat and leaving half his drink and a bit of muffin left, as he walked out of the cafe. Ciel followed steadily after him, walking in firm strides behind Jaune. Not beside him. Of course not beside him. He had told her to follow, and a soldier walked behind her superior. She strode firmly and silently behind him, not saying anything, but feeling herself getting so wet as she wondered where this was going, watching as Jaune stuffed his underwear into her pocket and she walked without them.

Jaune moved with confident strides that carried on firmly, made a direct show of what he wanted from her, and he was unafraid of what he was up to. Ciel was something special, and Jaune was about to really drive that specialness home as his nefarious plans came to fruition. He didn't stop his march until he had Ciel right where he wanted her, a block down from the cafe and in a lightly crowded section of city. There weren't a lot of peopled around, but there were enough people around. He turned around and, and Ciel stopped before him, standing like a soldier at attention. Oh, she was a fun one.

"Strip yourself down to nothing but your boots and your socks," he said, once more clear, once more firm. He slung a backpack off of his shoulders. "Put them all into here."

The tremble of her jaw was a sign she was having second thoughts, and Jaune was excited and frustrated by it at the same time. "But we're in public," she said, eyes darting about nervously. "S-sir. We're in public sir." Ciel wasn't sure why she referred to Jaune like that. Why she was so firm and formal and respectful to him? She was another student. Just a Beacon student who probably wasn't even as good as she was with his general lack of discipline. And yet there he was, talking to her, commanding her. And she let him. Even defying his order came with a deferential 'sir'. What was she doing?

Jaune responded with a slap across her face. Just a hard smack of his open palm, one that rang out and the gaze of everyone nearby snap toward the commotion. "DO not question my orders or make me repeat myself," he said, voice growing harsh now, the threat of punishment and discipline looming over Ciel.

It shook her. Shook her in ways deep and startling. She wasn't just taking orders from Jaune, but the idea she had defied one brought on a kind of guilt reserved only for her actual superiors. He was having an odd effect on her, and she was nervous about this, but Ciel did as she was told. Even though her hands shook as she did so, Ciel started by taking off her gloves, then began to unbutton her top, struggling to undo them as the clumsiness washed over her, but she was firm. It came open, showing the plain white bra she wore beneath, which was next to follow once she had her shirt off. Her skirt came off easily enough, but her panties gave her some trouble given that she was still wearing her boots.

Her bare, dark body was exposed completely. Strangers stared ready at her, watching and admiring, and she felt so nervous about this, wondering how to contain herself as she continued to accept her needs and her wants. She was unable to grasp this mess and her deepening swells of heat, a lust getting to her and inducing pure worry now within her. Her slender form drew so much gaze, and her cheeks lit up. "Even the beret, sir?" she asked, biting her lip tightly. She was overwhelmed by this, and she found herself very much not ready for this.

"Especially the beret. It won't stay on through what I have planned." Jaune didn't hide his smug grin. He loved what he saw even more than what he heard, and he liked what he heard too. 'Sir'. Jaune loved being called Master, but sir had a special ring to it for a military brat like Ciel, and he felt like it was a fun angle to keep playing at. he watched with a smug delight as Ciel took her hat off and placed it all in the bag, her cheeks so bright, her body so shaky, but what he really took to noticing was how Ciel's pussy was dripping down onto the ground She stood on.

The throbbing embarrassment of this situation was maddening. Ciel couldn't help herself, feeling so scared and shocked and overwhelmed as she endured this madness, as she felt the swell of embarrassment rising up through her hot and sudden, the startling rush of weird and unfocused desires doing to her things she felt frightened by. She was so unbelievably turned on and she didn't understand why, too busy wondering and being afraid of what her superiors would think of this. Her real superiors. Her instructors who would have seen her in such a state of sloppy, slutty indecency. She was an embarrassment to Atlas Academy looking like this. Out here in public. Obeying a man who wasn't even a link in the chain of command like he was her superior. This was disrespectful and unbecoming and absolutely wrong.

Her hand reached over her modest breasts to try and cover them, another trying to obscure the sight of her pussy dripping with lurid and indecent implication. She was a horny mess who was far too exposed and far too public right now. Jaune responded by swatting her hands away and giving her face another slap, then striking her bare ass for good measure. "No," he said firmly. "Do not cover yourself up. You will march down the street beside me, and you will let everyone see what a whore you are, do you understand? This is an order."

Whimpering and hanging her head in the most confused and desperate shame, Ciel simply said, "Yes sir," as she continued her shameful descent downward with no idea how to make this stop or how to contain her thoughts.

The march down the street was a horrible one, with Ciel feeling the eyes on her. Some ogled her fit and perky body, others looked on with disdain and disgust for her display of public nudity, and Ciel wondered what Jaune's intentions were as she moved forward, as she tried to ignore the dripping trail she left behind. Her pussy was soaked, and she didn't understand how this could turn her body on, especially as her mind remained so focused on the embarrassment and on the way she was letting so many people down.

"T-this is so wrong," Ciel whined. "If my instructors saw this, they woulds scream at me for days. This is so unbecoming, and inappropriate. It's not right, sir." Why was she still calling him sir? She sucked down trembling breaths, even as she marched with firm precision and a certainty that made everything all very direct, all very sinful. She didn't know how to deal with the sensations that surged through her, and that only deepened the heady mix of desperate confusion and throbbing lust that held onto her, that captivated her so much.

Jaune brushed it off. "You're following orders," he said. "Keep marching. You don't answer to them right now, you answer to me."

By the time they had walked a few blocks in this shameful state, the staring and the humiliation and the confusion got to Ciel too much. Her thighs were soaking wet, white thigh-highs clearly drenched, her pussy downright glistening now in the light of the streetlamps. There was nothing about this she could make sense of, and she didn't know how to try, as she chewed her lip, wondering how to deal with how hot this was getting her and how wrong it was. She was letting down everybody with this, she told herself, almost turning her worries into a self-flagellating mantra.

And then, without warning, Jaune reached out between her legs and simply touched her. It just took the plunge of two fingers and the press of his thumb against her clit to bring Ciel to an orgasm that made her shriek, her legs giving out as she fell to her knees, yelling loudly and leaking even hotter all over the place, an orgasm burning through her that was so wrong and shameful and intense that she felt something inside of her snap. The humiliation was still there. The shame. But now it began to ignite something within her,began to make her thirst.

"You see? Just like I said. A whore." Jaune was dismissive as he turned to stand right in front of the naked and trembling woman, down on her knees dealing with the aftershocks of a powerful and unexpected climax. "Her cunt sopping wet after exposing herself to strangers, so horny it took one touch for her to cum so hard she couldn't stand anymore. You're right, I'm sure your instructors would be disappointed to see they've trained a brazen cockwhore who loves exposing herself. But fortunately for you, I like that kind of woman under my command." Jaune reached toward his pants, getting right up in Ciel's face, not caring for a moment he was in the middle of the street and that people were definitely stopping to marvel at this spectacle.

"D-do you mean that, sir?' she asked, trembling, eyes shifting between Jaune's eyes and toward his lap in her face, to the bulge in his pants. She knew where this was going. Oh god she knew exactly what this foretold, and she found herself salivating at the thought of it, wrong as it was. "I feel so ashamed of myself. Do you really think I'm good at following orders? That I belong under your command?" The way that she had inspired his wrathful discipline hit her hard, and the way she obeyed him in defiance of everything decent hit her harder.

"I think you're going to prove that you can." He slowly fished out his cock, his massive shaft swatting her against the cheek. "And you can show it by fulfilling my next order. I need my cock nice and wet so I can take your ass with it, and right now the only thing to do that is your mouth. So worship my cock, soldier."

The eagerness washing over Ciel was one she understood to be pretty weird and fucked up and wrong. But she did it anyway, starting to lick his cock even as she trembled with confusion and arousal. Her eyes softened, staring loftily up toward Jaune before closing entirely, and she really didn't know how to deal with what was happening to her. This was so bizarre, but any attempt she made to try and parse that and reason her way through this mess simply failed miserably, a show of complete hopelessness that proved more and more solidifying of the idea that she was best off doing exactly as Jaune told her.

Her tongue slithered across his cock, painting it with her spit as she went. Jaune's groans of adoration felt so rewarding, reaffirmed to her that she was doing a good job and that she ought to continue, even though she was really, really not in a place where that should have been a factor. She could hear the murmuring of people who had straight-up stopped on the sidewalk to watch this happen, to watch some naked girl slobbering all over a man's dick right in public. It was a strange sight even by the standards of Vale and all the craziness that often transpired in the city.

The more she licked Jaune's cock, the more bold Ciel found herself being, opening up to more and more weird and heated desire getting to something relentless, and she gave up more and more to these feelings, to desires racing on stronger and hotter, out of control. In short order, she wasn't just licking his cock; it was resting on her lips and she was pushing her way forward, taking him properly into her mouth. She needed to complete these orders, needed to satisfy his commands and give him what he wanted. If he wanted his cock completely wet and primed, she had to do her best to obey and to fulfill his commands.

But she shouldn't. The endless back and forth only drove Ciel more crazy as she struggled to handle these messes of sensations wishing she understood what was going on and how to make sense of it. There didn't feel like any sense here, though. It felt hot and weird and confusing, as she tried her best to deal with this and only succumbed deeper to this weird mess, to the desperation and confusion of this moment. Anyone who knew her would have been horrified and embarrassed. her instructors would have been furious. But that somehow made it feel better, as she continued to drip all over the floor, arousal and heat overwhelming something that had Ciel wondering how she could be so turned on in defiance of her own dignity.

Back and forth she worked along Jaune's cock, slurping on his shaft and giving him a world class blowjob. Ciel wasn't even that experienced, but for the sake of following orders now, she would do everything she had to do, All for him. Which Jaune knew, and which Jaune was happy to exploit and take advantage of, as he grabbed the back of her head and shoved her down, tugging her down and forcing his way down her throat. Ciel gagged, eyes opening wide in panic as she felt the brutal penetration of her throat, felt the punishing heat washing over her. She wasn't prepared for this and she definitely did not know how to handle a cock down her throat.

Not that it mattered. Jaune stared down at her firmly, saying "You have to get my cock wet," and that was all Ciel really needed. In some insane way this gave her courage and strength even as she gagged on the big cock plunging down her throat, an excess of panic and heat doing to her things that were definitely not okay. She was lost to this, and she didn't have any hope of fighting it, giving in deeper and steeper, head spinning in the mess of confusion. She choked on Jaune's cock, but she choked with a sense of duty, with a deep and messy push forward, advancing in desperation and accepting that she just had to give in to this. she had no choice here, no option but to sink in and break down.

She was already breaking so much from anything sensible, and the idea of not only disgracing her instructors but also disobeying orders? That would have been the worst of both worlds. Ciel gave in to chaos and allowed this to all get the better of her. Reckless motions of her head deepening the appreciation and the hunger showed off something unbelievable. Drool bubbled around her lips and spilled down her naked body, adding to the puddle of her own cunt juices pooling on the ground. Ciel was a mess, but an obedient mess. A mess who followed orders and respected command, even if it wasn't coming from the 'right' place, even if she was definitely in over her head and not in a good place to be doing any of this.

But for her hard work, Ciel gave Jaune what he needed. He came without warning. His cock twitched and pulsed, sending cum pumping down her throat and filling her stomach with cum. It was sudden and insane and utterly disrespectful, but it was absolute ecstasy now, and Ciel trembled under a need to know what more she could enjoy as she remained firmly in place, waiting, aching, craving.

Jaune's cock withdrew from Ciel's throat, sloppy strands of spit coating it, connecting it to Ciel's mouth. "That looks slick to me," he said, utterly uncaring about the fact that people were around. He kind of liked it this way, in fact. he liked that there was an audience for this as he clapped his hands together. "Up to your feet, turn around, and fuck your ass down onto my cock." The merciless intentions were only going to go into deeper and harsher places.

Dizzy, nodding, confused, Ciel rose to her feet and turning slowly around, bending forward and staring out toward a group of people watching this all, and she had to face people who were marveling at her depravity, rather than just looking at Jaune's lap. It didn't do much to make her feel good about this, as she was stuck very much overwhelmed and feeling the shame, knowing she would have been absolutely destroyed, punished, and lose all chance of promotion if her superiors knew about any of this.

None of that stopped her from pushing her round, perky butt against Jaune's cock and then applying firm and steady pressure to ease her way down onto it, even in spite of her better interests. Startled moans followed, as she let out hot gasps, shaking her head and muttering to herself, "This is wrong," as she began to push her way along his shaft. His fat cock opened her up and brought swells of incredible sensations that Ciel absolutely needed more of, craved more of. She bit down on her pride and her tongue, starting to work back and forth to indulge in his cock, giving him all of the sweet and lustful indulgence she could muster.

Jaune held firm. "Just like that, good girl," he said, watching her butt shake as she shoved it back against his lap, the bounce and the jiggle in her motions catching his eye and holding it firm. He loved what he saw, and loved even more that he had Ciel so obediently giving herself to it, accepting the mess of pleasure with absolutely no control over herself. It was an incredible thing to behold and he savoured this mess as he held firm, as he stood proudly in place and let this girl fuck her ass onto his cock with absolutely no sense of self-preservatory patience or reason. Ciel didn't bring objections or try to stand up for herself here, she just took his thrusts and accepted the rolling heat and vigor, the darkness swelling hotter within her.

Continuing to mutter to herself about how wrong this was, Ciel fucked faster down onto his cock, making a public spectacle of the way her tight ass received this hard stretching out with Jaune's fat cock. She wasn't in control of herself any more, as shame drove her pleasures and the idea of restraint felt like a distant dream. She was just hungry and wanton now, giving herself to this madness and losing herself to the cravings and the desires that held fast and refused to let up. The idea of breaking from command for something so sloppy, for acting like a whore... It was as exciting as it was utterly degrading, and the way people stared at her began to induce deeper pulses of a strange, misplaced excitement, something that grew more hunger by the second as she gave herself to this heat.

"Do you like my cock up your ass, soldier?" Jaune asked with a hard smack across her cheeks.

"Yes, sir!" Ciel whined, head rolling back. "It feels amazing, sir. I've never taken anything as big as you before, but I'm so ready to learn and to grow able to serve you. It's my honour, sir." She felt like a woman of two entirely different beliefs right now, wavering dizzily between shame and worry for what she was doing, and deep acceptance of loving every second of this. It left Ciel more confused, more hopeless, and she wasn't prepared to make any sort of grounded or reasonable offering here. This all just kept happening, and everything made for such a mess of pounding heat and desire that she just had to embrace it.

The public nature of all this fucking stopped bothering her like it should have. She didn't know why for the life of her, but Ciel found herself hooked on this, hooked on the raw embarrassment of having Jaune ruining her, having him fuck her into utter submission and wear her down. She was lost here, giving up to this and having to accept it. Each imposition of his will upon her deepened her shame but also deepened the reward she got from obeying, from listening to Jaune and doing what he wanted, her hips now wild and feverish as she took on this mess, racing faster to fuck herself down onto him.

"Good, because from now on, you're going to be an anal only slut like you big-assed Atlas fucktoys should be. You are never allowed to touch your pussy for pleasure, and nobody can eat you out. Do you understand?" Jaune struck her ass again. he rode high on this pleasure, and watching Ciel turn from worried and nervous soldier to wanton anal whore filled him with deep excitement, with the kind of lustful need and heat he craved, knowing she was absolutely incapable of helping herself out of this mess. Ciel was his now.

"Yes, sir!" But this time Ciel didn't just acknowledge the order. She came. She squealed and shivered and twisted about in bubbling desire, body thrashing under this mess of ecstasy as even in front of everyone, she gave up to this pleasure, her climax raw and feverish, overwhelming her from deep within. Her excitement was public and it made her legs give out again, as she collapsed down onto the ground once more, face down, ass up, deliriously mumbling and whimpering as his last drops of cum dripped onto her ass. Maybe her instructors would be furious with her, ashamed of her. Want to yell and scream and punish her. But she had only one superior now, and he was giving her exactly what she wanted.

Jaune didn't hesitate to get into place and shove down into her ass again. "I'm not done yet," he groaned, grabbing her hips and fucking her ass raw while she gibbered and whined, heaving under the pressure of getting pounded where she lay. "Everyone is staring at you becoming my whore, but you're doing good. Following orders. I want a dirty fuckslut who knows how to obey, and who I won't have to discipline, and you're doing amazing at being that. You're not going to wear panties or a bra any more either. You're going to be completely bare under your skirt, and if you accidentally flash someone, what will you do?"

"I won't apologize or cover myself, because everyone should see what a whore I am, s-sir." Ciel struggled to speak and focus, drawn deeper down into the confused heat and haze of being ravaged. She loved this, and she didn't know how to deal with how much she loved it, but she knew she needed more, heaving and aching, completely lost to this molten lust and a surrender getting too powerful to handle. "Just like everyone can see me now, with my superior officer's cock shoved up my ass, dominating me!"

Fuck, she was getting into the angle he played at, too. Jaune couldn't believe what a kinky bitch he'd landed here, but he wasn't at all surprised the upright ones were such freaks. He'd banged Schnees before. "That's right, soldier. Everyone is watching, and you are going to continue to serve excellently, aren't you?"

Ciel trembled and ached, nodding in delirious, panicked excitement as she gave herself up to something so weird and hazy that she didn't know how to handle it. She loved this so much, and she didn't want these spiraling swells of sensation to ever stop. "Yes sir, of course sir!" This was ecstasy, and Ciel refused to let up on any of it as Jaune taught her so much about discipline. She was already primed for this, already convinced being told what to do was the way to go. Jaune had just been the one to capitalize on it and dominate her.

While Ciel's back and forth shoving against his ass had been intense, the fervor Jaune showed her tight backdoor was much, much harsher. He held nothing back, vigorously, and recklessly fucking her tight hole as hard as he could, making her burn and shudder and struggle under what he was capable of doing to her, leaving Ciel helpless and dizzy, lost to feelings of chaos and need too primal to handle. She was his. Utterly, completely his, and she couldn't deal with what came with all of that, what burned through her as she learned what submission was and how good it all could feel, her ass hole stretched out by a fat cock and subjected to bliss.

The crowd remained firm. Ciel looked around at them, dizzy, feeling the judgment, the lust, the weird heat and shame. She came from all of it, gasping and screaming through another orgasm. Through the first of several, as Jaune decided to keep up the pace and fuck her into delirium, to make sure it stuck by breaking her into another fuck-addled wreck who wouldn't be able to resist coming back for more, hooked on his cock now just like the rest. Each shot of cum gushed deep into her ass and she came with rapid fire ecstasy, climax after climax showing her what anal pleasure could be and leaving her addicted to it.

His final load involved rolling Ciel over onto her back so he could cum all the front of her, painting her with his spunk while she lay ruined and cock drunk, eyes rolled back, all of her body done for. Jaune stood for a moment over her, then grabbed her limp and helpless body, ready to do the decent thing instead of leaving Ciel on the street. After all, she was his now, and nobody was doing anything untoward to his girls. He brought her to a seedy motel where he could buy a cheap room, leaving her passed out on the bed with her clothes, aside from the bra and panties that he threw out on his out the door.

When Ciel awoke, she found a note with orders written in sharp, tight handwriting. They instructed her to buy mini vibrators to stick up her ass and place on her nipples, ordered her to walk around with them all day. Every day. He would contact her with instructions soon, but she was to retrieve her new items first thing in the morning and await further orders from him. He signed it 'Commander Jaune'.

"Yes, sir," she said softly to herself, falling back onto the bed a panting, smiling mess. She looked forward to what her Commander had in mind for her, and she wanted to express that excitement, rolling onto her knees and reaching around behind toward her ass. She wouldn't touch her pussy. Not even in private. Not even a little. Ciel was a good soldier who followed orders perfectly, and she was happy now to learn just how good following orders could feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
